


Architects of Our Own Destruction

by Wolf_Keryon7



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alpha!Hope, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, First Dates, Mentions of underage drinking, New Orleans, Powerful!Josie, Powerful!Penelope, Soulmates, Wolf Pack Politics, mentions of abuse, mentions of recreational drug use, no merge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-01-20 16:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 43,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Keryon7/pseuds/Wolf_Keryon7
Summary: Hope has always been different, and no one has ever allowed her to forget it. After losing her parents, she's convinced she'll be alone forever, but she longs for love and family. When someone who doesn't know her past teams up with the only person who never cared, will she finally find it?Penelope has had the world on her shoulders her whole life, with impossible to please parents and the Park legacy to live up to sometimes she thinks she's alone in this life. So who's the girl with the glowing amber eyes, and why does her heart beat overtime when she's close?Josie has been her sisters keeper for 17 years. Forced to look after and protect her twin from the world and herself, she longs to break away from it and find her own identity. Drawn to the Tribrid from day one, could the appearance of a new witch at Salvatore be what it takes to get her out of her sisters shadow?
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Penelope Park, Hope Mikaelson/Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman, Keelin Malraux/Freya Mikaelson, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 95
Kudos: 400





	1. Dark Roofs and Bright Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so, I promised I'd repost Architects and here it is! It'll probably be a little different than you remember it as I'm re-writing from notes after losing all my files. I have absolutely zero idea when I'll be posting updates, but I am determined to finish this fic, it's currently no. 1 of my writing priorities. 
> 
> Couple quick things, this fic will be dealing with past abuse, recreational drug use, underage drinking, polyamory, mental illnesses and potentially underage sex. I'm not actually sure what the age of consent is in America, but since it's 16 where I am, I haven't tagged it. I will put warnings before each chapter so you know what to expect.
> 
> This chapter briefly mentions death and abuse, but nothing graphic. Also, this isn't Beta'd so I apologise for any mistakes. 
> 
> Thanks, and enjoy!

Hope had never been a particularly social person. As a child she could always be found sitting on the fringes of groups, present but not participating, typically with a book in hand. 

As she'd grown, she'd become more isolated, refusing to even humour the adults in her life that demanded she make friends. Her parents dying just days apart had pushed her even further from her peers, as whispers of justice and righteousness followed her down corridors and into classrooms, until she snapped and in one catastrophic fell, revealed her Mikaelson lineage, heritage and temper. 

It was safe to say that neither her social status, nor capabilities benefited from the reveal. If anything, it simply enabled her to put more distance between herself and the student body of Salvatore School, after all, who wants to be friends with the freak orphan Tribrid?

Alone is no way for anyone to live, least of all a wolf, a creature that lives and breathes their pack. And sure, her Aunts Freya, Rebekah and Keelin were around, if biweekly phone calls that usually got cut short counted, but Hope craved more.

She ached for the times when her mom would appear at the school, her sole mission to abscond with Hope for a weekend to see some exotic land, or visit with a pack, or just catch up with her daughter. 

Or the days when her dad would summon her to the home he still kept in Mystic Falls, large canvases and classical music soothing her whilst he hummed jauntily, complaining that he could never mix a blue that did her eyes justice. 

She missed the holidays, with her large, dysfunctional family, and calling her mom after a rough day at school to have her worries calmed in the space of a few melodic verses. She missed sparring with her dad and laughing as he let her win their chess matches. 

Mostly, she just missed the feeling of being unconditionally loved, and knowing she had people she could always depend on. 

Hope's whole childhood had been spent running and hiding from one big-bad to the next, and she supposed she had grown used to trying to escape her problems rather than face them. 

And thus she found herself on the roof of the East Wing at two in the morning. Precariously perched at the very edge of the overhang, feet swinging in the breeze. 

High places calmed her. She'd never really thought too deeply into the why of it, other than to theorise that it may be because they scared everyone else, so no one would appear up here to disturb her. 

As the moon burst over the mountains to the north however, the Tribrids heart stuttered, legs twitching. Something else she missed? Running. 

Her parents used to take her on wild runs and adventures. Racing her up nearly sheer cliffs and down mountain sides, zig zagging through their territories until their daughters legs tired before shifting back to teach her their histories and stories. 

Of course, she wasn't allowed to shift on school grounds. She could pose a ‘danger’ to the student body, or so Dr Saltzman liked to say. 

She secretly thought he was incompetent. 

A ‘danger’ please, they're probably more dangerous to me than I am to them. Hope had been turning since she was twelve, after her aunt Freya found a way to activate her wolf gene without her having to take a life, she'd turned every opportunity she'd had. 

Hope loved the freedom being a wolf gave her. Knowing she was the biggest, most powerful creature in the forest, feeling the wind in her fur and the soil beneath her paws. There was nothing like it in the world. After she lost her father, she'd spend days as a wolf, just to feel closer to him and her mother.

But her family grew worried, told her it wasn't healthy to spend so much time as a wolf, and thus sent her back to Salvatore where she's only allowed to turn on the full moon, under strict orders not to cross the forest boundary either towards the town or the school. 

The roof, this roof particularly, was her way of escaping. A way to be free, without breaking any of the million rules placed upon her. She knew no one would look for her here, not that anyone would think to look for her regardless. 

And so she sat there, enjoying the peace, looking over the gardens and forest that sprawled out below her, bathed in the light of the half moon. Her wolf shifted just beneath the surface, eager to be let out, to run free. 

Sighing deeply, resolved to get back in bed and attempt to sleep some before classes started, she cast her gaze once more toward the forest. 

Closing her eyes to feel the faint breeze drifting through the grand oaks and pines that surrounded her, wishing it were fur and not skin it touched. 

Inhaling deeply she caught the scent of impending rain, alcohol from the party still raging deeper into the forest and… Strawberries? 

Her eyes sprung open, her wolf immediately on high alert. 

Shifting slowly on the sloped surface until she met the eyes of a girl who looked to be her age. She stood a few feet away, clearly having just climbed through the same attic window Hope herself used to get onto the roof. 

It wasn't until the girl gasped softly that she realised her eyes were glowing a bright amber and her fangs had grown, pushing her upper lip up slightly to display the razor sharp points. 

Closing her eyes briefly to center herself she took in a sharp breath, only to be assaulted with the full force of the girl's scent; Strawberries, Honeysuckle, a hint of Smoke, and nightlock? An odd thing for a witch to be consuming, since it was widely known to weaken the connection to your magic. 

Despite that, Hope could feel her magic even from this distance, pouring off of her in almost violent waves, like it was barely being restrained, just under the surface. 

Snapping her eyes open once more, no longer caring that they still glowed amber, she took slow, measured steps toward the girl who looked moments from fleeing or fainting. 

But as Hope grew closer she could see clear signs of distress all over her. From her trembling hands, to her pale skin. Dull, green eyes watched her almost lifelessly, tear stained cheeks shining in the moonlight. 

Her breath stuttered unevenly in her chest, and she exhaled shakily as more tremors wracked her frame. 

“I'm sorry,” she rasped, voice rough and deep, likely from crying Hope would guess, “I didn't think anyone would be up here.”

Hope paused, this girl who looked so fragile and vulnerable, was apologising to her? For what, accidentally finding her on a roof no one was technically allowed to be on? 

“Are you okay?” it seemed the appropriate thing to say, but even as the words left her mouth Hope cursed her social ineptness. 

Obviously the girl wasn't okay, she was suffering some kind of emotional distress and having Hope ask her idiotic questions likely wasn't helping the fact. 

“Do you want to sit down?” she tried instead. 

A half nod and a broken sob followed, so Hope crossed the short distance between them to gently guide the girl into a seated position. 

She spoke softly, so as not to startle her, still silently praying for her wolf to disappear. 

Doubt the bright orange eyes are helping her not freak out, she scoffed internally. 

She hoped the soft cadence she forced her voice into would be enough to calm the slightly hysterical girl, because she had no knowledge of how to handle any person, least of all a crying one. 

“I'm Hope. Mikaelson….you probably knew that. Uhm, you can talk to me if you want, about whatever's upsetting you? Or anything else.”

The shorter girl's words grew slightly rushed, cheeks heating as she internally scoffed at her inability to be chill. 

When it seemed like the other girl was mulling over words she tried again, “I don't think I've seen you around school before?”

Sniffling as she looks up at the surprisingly calm wolf, the girl swipes at her tears, clearing her throat roughly and drawing in a long breath.

“My name’s Penelope Park, I just transferred here from L'Académie des Arts Magiques in Belgium… Gods, I've been here four hours and I'm a fucking mess!” a dry chuckle followed the statement but it quickly turned into a choked sob. 

“I'm not usually like this, I swear… I've just had a really shitty couple weeks and I didn't think I'd be bothering anyone up here. Clearly I was wrong. I'm sorry, I can go if you want?” the words spilled forth rapidly, almost panicked and the witch was half stood before Hope caught up with what she was saying. 

Placing a gentle hand over her knee, the wolf chuckled self-deprecatingly. 

“Honestly, this is the most interesting conversation I've had in months, and the first time someone hasn't turned their nose up at my name… well, ever - so, unless you want to go…?”

Tailing off in a clear invitation the tribrid quashed her rising hopes that the girl would take her offer to stay, if only to avoid disappointment. She was intrigued by this witch, and despite not knowing her at all, she felt a responsibility to make sure she was okay. At least for tonight. 

As Penelope made to respond however a frigid breeze whipped past them, a violent shudder rocking the girls slight frame. Her reply died on her tongue as her teeth clicked shut from the cold. 

“Actually, would you like to come to my room? It's a lot warmer and I could make hot chocolate?”

Though the offer came across incredibly confident, Hope had never been more nervous.

No one had ever been in her room before. Hell, most of the school didn't even know where it was. But the prospect of this unknown witch entering what amounted to her den didn't fill her with as much dread as she thought it should. It was still there, but with equal amounts of excitement, strangely. 

“That'd be really nice, thank you.” it was barely a whisper, and without her wolf hearing she'd probably have missed it, but all the same it was enough for her to release the breath she'd been holding since the question so casually rolled off her tongue. 

With a soft smile Hope stood and helped Penelope up before turning toward the attic window. 

Slipping through the small space was second nature to Hope by now and she did so easily and with grace. It proved much more difficult for Penelope however as she quite literally slipped through it. 

Luckily Hope's quick reflexes allowed her to catch the witch before she could hurt herself and she landed in surprisingly strong arms with a soft “oomph”. 

Perhaps unluckily was how close this left their faces as a result and their eyes locked. Green met Blue in an intense gaze, neither girl able to look away. Penelope found herself unknowingly leaning in, until her nose skated along Hope's jaw, completely missing her eyes almost violently turn amber. 

Breathing deeply she took in the delicious aroma of apples, fresh rain and chamomile, before snapping to her sense and jerking back so suddenly Hope nearly dropped her. 

Wide amber eyes bore into hers and the witch felt a flush build from her chest to the tips of her ears. Stuttering out apologies quicker than her tongue could keep up before Hope took pity, smiling softly and offering an out, “Falling for me already, Park?” 

A smirk tugged at her lips as her eyebrow quirked slightly, her eyes soft and teasing. 

“Only cause I knew you'd be here to catch me, Mikaelson.” The statement was followed by a wink only marginally ruined by red rimmed, slightly glossy eyes and bright red cheeks. 

They shared a soft chuckle before Hope eased the other girl back to her feet, gesturing toward the stairs with a tilt of her head and a soft smile. She began to lead the way, only to feel a soft hand catch her own. 

An eyebrow raised in the witches' direction asked a silent question, 'are you okay?' 

“Won't your roommate be pissed at you for bringing me round so late?”

“Sure,” the wolf shrugged, and a flash of panic shot through Penelope's eyes, “if I had one. No one wants to room with a Mikaelson, and I kinda prefer having my own space anyway.”

“Oh,” she hesitated, before shyly looking up into eyes that were once again blue, “you know, you've been really nice to me Hope, but I don't want to to intru-”

“Penelope, if I didn't want you in my room I never would have invited you.”

Despite the amusement colouring her tone, Penelope felt the sincerity in those words clearly, and she was relieved to know she hadn't been invited simply out of pity. 

She may be a mess right now, but she didn't need anyone's hand outs. She could sense however that Hope wasn't one to do anything she didn't want to, she wasn't fake or a people pleaser. 

So when Hope interlaced their fingers - Penelope blushingly realising she'd never let go of the other girls hand - she allowed herself to be led down two flights of stairs and along the senior witches corridor. 

Naturally, Penelope assumed they'd take the next left toward the Wolf housing, so when Hope continued to lead her forward, bypassing the turn completely and instead steering her right, onto a corridor the witch could've sworn didn't exist until just then, she got confused. 

“Where are we going?”

“My room? Didn't we just have this conversation?”

“Well yeah, but we just passed the dorms..?”

Chuckling as they reached the end of the short hall, Hope turned to one of three doors, the only one on the left, and shook her head slightly, “I'm not housed with the main student body, I don't think they'd know where to put me for a start. For another, they get very loud, and I'm not a people person. This way, everybody wins.”

“What do you mean? They wouldn't know where to put you?”

“Like in which faction's corridor… Oh my Gods, you don't know who I am, do you?”

Walking through the door momentarily stole the response from the witch's lips. Hope's room was amazing. 

All dark oaks and deep blue accents, with floor to ceiling windows stretching the entire length of the far wall, opening up the space and allowing for ample light. 

Bookshelves ran along the length of the opposing wall, every inch overflowing with books, photos, small trinkets and pieces of art. There were even shelves above the door, as though Hope refused to let any more space be lost than absolutely necessary. 

An easel stood in the right corner by the window, art supplies scattered around it. Canvases of all sizes lay around the area, some blank, some looked half finished, others yet had large black streaks running down them, as if destroyed out of anger. 

Two leant against the wall, the only visibly finished. Breathtaking depictions of a wolf pack running through a moonlit forest stretched across one. The same wolves playing in a creek, the sun shining down on them, adorned the other. 

Hope cleared her throat in the silence, shuffling awkwardly, as Penelope's eyes roamed the rest of the room. 

A cluttered desk sat against the left wall, a mini fridge built into it. Two doors stood either side, presumably the bathroom and closet space. 

And center place, sat atop a cream shag rug, was a huge four poster bed. A dark blue canopy fell gently down to the floor, blue and cream sheets pristine upon it, as though no one had touched it for days. 

An archery set lay in the back right corner, various other weapons hanging on the wall above it. 

As her gaze travelled up over them, surprise all over her face at the truly enormous collection, a gasp left her lips and her jaw dropped. 

Craning her neck back she took in the ceiling in its entirety, spinning slightly to find a better angle. 

Stretched out above her in minute detail, was the night sky. The moon full and bright, the craters and imperfections easily visible, stars practically twinkling down at her, constellations perfectly mapped. The milky way proudly displayed above Hopes bed, easily the focal point of the truly magnificent art piece. 

It was gorgeous. 

Turning fully to face the wolf, Penelope's jaw worked briefly, words entirely escaping her for several moments. Eventually she simply raised hand slightly to indicate the ceiling, a very eloquent “You?” all she could manage. 

Hope laughed awkwardly, scratching at the back of her neck and shrugging shyly. 

“I mean, I'm no great artist -”

“Hope, Gods, I don't have words! It's beautiful. Truly. I've never seen anything like it, it's like I'm actually looking at the night sky. Only so much better!”

“I, uhm, well… Thanks.” cheeks burning a bright crimson she shuffled further into the room, cursing herself for being so self-conscious and flustered by a simple compliment. 

Penelope approached her slowly, taking her hand and tilting her chin to better see the shorter girls eyes, only to have her breath stolen yet again. 

On the roof, Hope had been largely cast in shadow, only her glowing amber eyes easily visible in the darkness, but in the brightly lit space of the wolves bedroom her face was properly visible, allowing Penelope to take her in fully for the first time. 

Flowing auburn hair curled lightly at the ends to frame her face. Soft skin and light, barely there freckles made known. Wide, rapidly darkening blue eyes flitted over her own features, but Penelope simply continued her visual exploration of the wolf. 

Soft cheekbones, still flushed cheeks and a straight nose, the barest of scars along the ridge that briefly sparked curiosity. 

Her gaze lingered for several seconds on full, pillowy lips, caught between sharp white teeth, and the witch found herself wondering how they'd feel against her own. 

The faintest of dimples on her chin, and a jaw that could surely cut glass were decidedly not helping her stop the less than friendly thoughts now running through her mind. 

A breathy “wow” escaping her, eyes widening at her own slip up and cheeks flushing beautifully “Ugh, I mean -”

A cheeky smile flew across the shorter girl's face, “wow, I agree.” 

Hope's own eyes had not been docile during Penelope's examination, instead taking in the witches face in silent awe. 

Short, perfect raven ringlets fell to her shoulders, the left side of her head shaved right down, three lines cut into it. 

Bright, soulful green eyes darkened under her scrutiny, sharp cheekbones barely pink under her tan skin. A small diamond stud glinted from the left side of an aristocratic nose. A pink tongue darted out to wet incredibly soft looking lips and Hope's breath stuttered slightly. 

A beauty mark sat up and to the right of those lips and Hopes wolf vibrated just under her skin, longing to reach out and touch it, trail her fingers across to trace her lips and cheek, to cup her head and draw her in-

Blinking rapidly and shaking her head to rid it of those thoughts she silently reaffirmed her agreement.

Wow.

Penelope Park had to be (in Hopes opinion) one of the most beautiful creatures to grace the earth. 

They stood there for a moment, each simply taking in the other. Any semblance of their prior conversation long dead in the air between them as they both separately struggled to form words. 

For the third time that night, Hope's eyes glowed amber. Her fangs piercing the lip still caught in her teeth, finally shaking her from her trance and she almost violently tore her gaze from the witch, embarrassed to have once again lost control in front of this girl. 

The girl in question was having none of this however, and used the grip she still had on the wolf's chin to turn her face back toward her. 

“You're beautiful Hope.”

It was such a simple statement, but the sincerity and ferocity pouring off the witch stole the breath from Hopes lungs. Eyes and cheeks glowing under a soft emerald gaze, she inhaled sharply. 

A soft smile tugged at her lips, fangs poking out in what likely should have been a terrifying manner, but instead flooded Penelopes mind with more not-so PG13 images. 

“So…” clearing her throat did nothing to hide the rough quality of her voice. The deep, rich timber washing over Penelope and setting her nerves on fire, “hot chocolate?”

Laughing softly the ravenette nodded, putting some much needed distance between herself and Hope. She moved toward the large bed, but hesitated upon reaching it, turning to raise her eyebrow in silent question. 

“Make yourself at home, please.” the shorter girl murmured over her shoulder, already pulling out mugs and a ceramic jar, likely containing the chocolate powder. 

A pleased smile fixed itself upon the witches face as she swiftly toed off her shoes before making herself comfy against the pillows. Relaxing back she felt weeks worth of stress melt off her and she sighed softly in content. 

The scent she now knew to be entirely Hopes own enveloping her and she breathed deeply, filling her lungs with a delicious mix of apples, fresh rain and chamomile, humming as she nestled further into the pillows to be closer to the intoxicating smell. 

Closing her eyes she felt her magic stir within her, electrifying her bones and flooding her with warmth. But the panic didn't follow, even as she realised the nightlock must have fully left her system. She felt the safest she could remember feeling in - well, ever. 

“So, are you going to elaborate?”

Peering over at Hope she watched confusion mar her face, one eyebrow raised slightly in askance. 

“You said the school wouldn't know which faction to put you with?”

“Oh.” 

Panic briefly made its way into Hopes eyes before she looked away and breathed deeply, seeming to steel herself for the conversation ahead. Keeping her face completely neutral even as her hands trembled slightly around the mugs she brought over to the bed. 

Handing Penelope one before settling down next to her she shut her eyes and began to drum her fingers anxiously on her thigh, the movement so quick it would've gone unnoticed if not for the intense focus the taller girl had on her. 

Reaching out to still her hand, the witch smiled softly in reassurance when azure eyes snapped towards her. 

“I'm a tribrid. Well, the tribrid, since I'm the only one that exists as far as anyone knows. I'm part wolf, part witch and part vampire. It… Honestly, I thought you'd have known from my name, I mean how many Mikaelsons could you have possibly heard of? I only know of the ones related to me, so it doesn't seem like a common name? But maybe it is in Belgium, that's where you were before ri-”

“Hope calm down, Gods, take a breath!”

Thinking back on it now, Penelope picked up all the signs she'd previously missed that pointed to Hope being a tribrid. The amber eyes (all other wolves, she knew, had yellow), the ridiculously fast reflexes, the incredible strength, the obvious displays of magic she only now realised were just that (levitating herself through the window, opening her door despite there being no handle, making the hot drink she currently held without any kind of heating appliance), her fangs coming to sharp points… The list of small hints she'd apparently ignored continued. 

As she connected all of this in her head, the tribrid in question worked herself into a panic. Placing her cup on the cabinet next to her she stood from the bed and started to fidget, first her hands before soon her whole body seemed to vibrate in place. Her wolf begged release, wanting to run from the fear and uncertainty of the moment, but Hope stubbornly resisted waiting for the backlash of her reveal. 

Nobody had ever had a good reaction to this news, even her parents had been wary at first, and she didn't expect anything less than for Penelope to storm out of her room and refuse to ever speak to her again. 

Instead she got; “That. Is. So. Cool!”

“I'm so sorry, I… Wait, what?”

“That means you can shift at will right? And your wolf and vampire sides fuel your magic? That explains the magic I feel in the air around you. I thought I was going mad when you were so obviously a wolf! You're basically indestructible! And you're related to Freya Mikaelson, she's one of my biggest heroes! On that note, how did I miss who you are? I've never heard of any other Mikaelsons? I must have had a complete collapse of all brain function. But, oh my Gods, Hope, your parents. I'm so sorry. I know it doesn't mean much, you barely know me for Circe’s sake, but I'm sorry you lost them. I can't even imagine how you must feel.”

She barely seemed to breathe between words and by the end tears pricked the corners of both girls' eyes before Penelope flung her arms around a shocked Hope. 

It took a few seconds for the shorter girl to respond, but soon she'd melted into the hug entirely, relief washing over her violently enough to make her want to cry, or laugh, she wasn't sure which. 

“No one's ever responded like that when they've found out. I sort of expected you to hit me, or storm out,” the confession was quiet, mumbled against the top of Penelope's head after the girls had gotten comfy on the bed again, the taller witch immediately curling around the tribrid. 

With her head tucked under Hopes chin, her arm thrown over her waist and a leg snaked between the shorter girls, Penelope felt safe and content and didn't hesitate to make it known. 

“I've never met anyone like you Hope, and I don't care about your last name or what you are, because who you are seems pretty amazing to me,” leaning up on one arm to look the girl in the eyes as she spoke, she felt the truth of her next statement resonate in her soul, “I feel like I've known you forever, and I've just been waiting to meet you. It sounds kind of mad said out loud, but I feel calm and safe for the first time in my life, like right here is where I'm supposed to be.”

A tear rolled down Hope's cheek, Penelope's hand reaching up to cup her jaw, her thumb swiping over the wet track left in its wake, “I didn't mean to upset you wolfie, I'm sorry.”

“No. No, you didn't. Just… I know exactly what you mean, I feel it too, settled almost, even with my wolf begging to be let out. I've just never had anyone say anything like that to me before. And wolfie, really?”

“What? It's cute, I think I'll keep it, wolfie. Also, why can't you just turn? I thought hybrids had practically complete control in their wolf form, does that not apply to you also?”

Rolling her eyes slightly the shorter girl simply resigned herself to the nickname, after all, it could have been worse. 

“I'm only allowed to turn on the full moon, despite my impeccable control. Dr Saltzman believes I could pose a danger to the student body as a wolf,” scoffing slightly she shifted to look the witch in the eye, “Honestly I'm more dangerous in this form, I can't use my magic as a wolf, yet, and I'm still stronger, faster and more highly trained than most of the staff let alone the students. If I wanted to hurt someone, I wouldn't need to be a wolf to do it.”

“Yet? Is that even possible? How would you do it without being able to speak?”

“Well, magic's all about intent right? So surely if I can channel my magic whilst in wolf form and get it to cooperate, I'd be able to use it practically. My aunt Freya doesn't like me practising here though, she says she’s not close enough to help if something goes wrong.”

Eyes wide Penelope imagined a wolf running at an imaginary enemy, random spells assaulting them even as the huge creature bore down and physically attacked. She wasn't sure if the thought scared her or excited her. The possibilities and appliances would be endless! 

“I'm all for the magical safety rules, but I don't see why you don't shift in your room? Surely the headmaster would never know?”

“I've never really wanted to before, I mostly just like to run when I'm a wolf, since I don't get to shift very often.”

“What do you look like? As a wolf I mean?”

“I - I can show you if you want?” Though the idea of shifting in front of Penelope terrified her a little bit, she was mostly excited at the possibility of not only getting to shift at all, but also showing someone outside of her family her other form. No one had ever been remotely curious before, wolves resented her for being able to shift at will. Vampires resented her wolf side's existence. And witches resented her in general, almost on principal. 

Having someone not only hold no resentment or judgment toward her, but also be genuinely interested in learning about her, was a new experience for Hope. Truthfully it was refreshing and she enjoyed the change of pace. 

“You'd be willing to do that? Are you sure? I don't want you to feel pressured or any-”

“Pen, relax,” the tribrid chuckled, “if you're comfortable with it, I'd love to show you my wolf.”

Smirking, and running her eyes suggestively over her body the witches response caused Hope's breath to catch and cheeks to burn, “my, my Miss Mikaelson, eager aren't we? We've not even had a first date. Yet.”

The wink that followed, unlike the last, had a profound effect on Hope, who could feel her body heating, her wolf brought back to the surface in response to this girl once again. 

Her eyes must've started glowing because Penelope's smirk only deepened, her eyes sparking in mischief, though a few shades darker. 

Walking her fingers across Hope's stomach she could feel the definition in the muscles beneath, “This'll have to come off,” tugging at the shirt for emphasis. 

Hope swallowed loudly, her hands shaking. This was such a bad idea, ran through her head on repeat, followed by, she's actually going to kill me. 

“Hope, I'm only teasing. Mostly. You don't have to -” Penelope was once again cut off by Hope, though this time due to her sitting up and tugging off her shirt. 

Penelope's mouth was suddenly a desert, her tongue darting out unknowingly to wet her lips. Her eyes fought a losing battle to stay on Hope's face, before she gave up and let them drop to the amazing body currently on display. 

Pale, milky skin that practically begged to be tasted. Prominent collarbones, full, round breasts hidden by a Calvin Klein sports bra and a tight, defined six pack, the V of her hips disappearing beneath the waistband of her grey sweatpants. 

“My eyes are up here Miss Park,” cheeks flushed, Penelope's gaze snapped back to Hope's, eyes nearly completely black boring into glowing amber, “don't play the game if you're not prepared to lose.”

Any retort the witch possibly could've given died on her lips when Hope stood up and stretched, stomach flexing as she did. She looked Penelope in the eye as she reached for her waistband, “this okay?” but the stunned girl could only nod eyes fixed to Hope's slender fingers as they tugged the pants down and off her body. 

Standing before her clad in only boyshorts and a sports bra this was the most exposed Hope had ever been to another person that wasn't her parents, aunts or uncles. Yet strangely, she was completely calm and at ease with it, which was more than she could say for the witch sat on her bed who looked seconds away from passing out. 

“Breathe, Pen.”

The witch did as instructed and sucked in a lungful of air, slightly dizzy, though from lack of oxygen or the sight before her, she wasn't sure. 

“I feel kind of rude, sat here fully dressed whilst you're practically naked.” The words were shaky at best but Penelope prided herself the ability to form them nonetheless. 

“I mean, you won't see me complaining, but there's a reason for my undress, and they do say not to mix business with pleasure.” 

The witch gave a short laugh, finally meeting Hopes eyes again, able to read the mirth there even through the blown pupils. 

“You're about to literally break every bone in your body, yet you're calm enough to flirt with me?”

“If I ever pass up the opportunity to flirt with you Pen, please have me committed.” the wolfish grin on Hopes face belied the seriousness her voice held, before she winked and started to shift on the spot. 

Penelope watched on in grim fascination as Hope's body twisted and broke before her eyes, the sounds of bones snapping and shifting accompanied the odd grunt. The whole thing took only about 8 seconds. 

Raising to her paws Hope stood almost 6 feet at the shoulder, and Penelope looked up in awe as she shook out her white and grey mottled coat before trotting softly over to the bed. 

Sniffing the bed the wolf gingerly placed first one, then two paws onto the mattress, pushing down experimentally. Guessing what she was about to do Penelope scrambled back to create room, crossing her legs and sitting at the top left corner to leave the rest of the bed open for the wolf to lay. 

This proved needless however, since as soon as the wolf was on the bed, she curled around the witch as best she could, placing her large head in the girls lap and huffing contentedly. 

“You're gorgeous Hope. You're so much bigger than I imagined though, is that a tribrid thing? I thought werewolves only grew slightly larger than regular wolves?”

Mindlessly the ravenette began to run her hands through Hopes fur, marvelling at how soft it was. Scratching behind her ear she giggled as the wolves left leg kicked slightly. 

“You're just a big puppy dog aren't you?”

The wolf growled softly, rolling her eyes and shoving her with her head lightly. 

“I never did tell you why I was on the roof did I?” Hope's ears perked up, but other than that she continued to simply enjoy the easy affection Penelope was showing her, “I didn't want to come to this school. I didn't want to leave Belgium at all. It was my home. I'd lived there since I was six, and I'd attended L'Académie des Arts Magiques since I was nine.”

Hope could intimately relate to being forced from a place she called home to come here to Salvatore School. She'd deeply resented being here for much of her first few years, and that resentment only grew after people discovered who she was and stopped even pretending to tolerate her existence.

“My parents aren't particularly loving. Rather, not at all loving. My mother regularly calls me the greatest disappointment of her life, and my father only deigns to acknowledge me to shout at me on her behalf, or… uhm, or to discipline me for being less than the ‘perfect daughter’.”

Hopes stomach clenched uncomfortably at the word ‘discipline’. She didn't for a second doubt what the witch meant by that, and she shuffled around a bit before guiding Penelope into a more reclined position, laying her head across the witches chest in the best attempt at a hug she could manage without shifting back. 

She knew on an instinctual level though, that what Penelope needed right now was simply someone to listen. So she stayed a wolf, and let the girl wrap her arms around her, burying her head in her neck to hide the tears slowly falling down her face. 

“It's not… It doesn't happen often, I'm hardly around anyway. But, yeah, anyway, I was researching spells to protect myself, and I guess I'd stumbled into black magic without fully realising. The spell I'd found would basically rebound whatever he tried to do to me back onto him. So if he tried to slap me, he'd slap himself instead. That sort of thing.”

Sniffling quickly she sat up and wiped at her eyes, noticing the mug beside her she felt a pang of regret for the wasted drink. Hope noticed her gaze and nudged her hand toward it, and she was shocked to find upon contact, it was still the perfect temperature. 

“How…? Preservation spell?” the wolf wagged her tail, “clever. Thank you.”

Taking a long drink from her mug she sighed, “the best piece of advice I ever got, hot chocolate is the universal cure all.”

A soft bark escaped the wolf, as if agreeing, before she placed her head back down on the witch's lap. 

“So one of my teachers found me practicing the spell in the library. I was immediately expelled. They don't have any tolerance for black magic at LAM. My parents were… Displeased to say the least. I thought mother might actually die from the scandal of it all. How dare I bring shame to the family and disgrace our name. She told my father what had happened, of course, and it was the first time I was truly afraid of what he'd do to me.

“Parks don't dabble in the dark arts. That sort of behaviour is for commoners and those of lesser intelligence. Eventually they threatened to disinherit me if I placed as much as a toe out of line whilst here. I didn't want to come here at all, but it got me away from them so who am I to complain, really?”

Penelope had calmed significantly through her story, though she looked exhausted, the nights emotional ups and downs likely having taken their toll on her. Hope whined softly, nuzzling into her and sighing when her hands one again ran through her fur. 

“Gods, you're like a therapy dog or something. I was on the roof because my mother dropped me off tonight. She made a show of escorting me to my room, pretending to be a loving parent. She threatened me of course, ‘don't lose control, don't embarrass us, don't fail’ the usual. But this time, there's the promise that I could lose everything if I do. My home, my inheritance, my heritage, even my name. The Parks haven't left much of a legacy, but it's what I've got and it's what I've always known.”

Running her hands through Hope's coat one more time she shifted to look her in the eyes, “do you think you could shift back? You're amazing in this form but I'd love a proper hug? If that's okay?”

The wolf stood slowly on the bed, towering over Penelope in what might have been an intimidating way, if not for the wagging tail and wolfy grin. 

Hope touched her nose softly to the witches forehead, then again to either cheek where tears had previously fallen, before jumping down onto the floor and shifting back. 

Her bones had barely settled before she had her arms full of emotional witch. 

“Thank you so much for listening, and for showing me your wolf. You're truly beautiful Hope, in both your forms. I wish I'd had a friend like you in Belgium.”

Nuzzling her face into the taller witches neck she sighed softly, the ache from shifting chased away by the warmth of the embrace. 

“No need to thank me Pen. Anytime okay? I promise.”

Sniffling the taller girl pulled back slightly to look into Hopes eyes, “you really mean that, don't you?”

The tribrid smiled softly, “of course I do.”

Smiling back Penelope's eyes fell before widening, a blush overtaking her features once more. 

“Uhm, Hope? You're not wearing any clothes.”

A chuckle escaped the Tribrid, hand coming up to scratch the back of her neck as she moved toward the closet to gather pajamas, "yeah, kinda the only downside to the change. I can't tell you how many outfits I destroyed when I was younger. My aunt Freya used to have to enchant my clothes so I wouldn't forget and accidentally wreck them."

“That is so cool, your aunt sounds awesome.”

“She is, I'll introduce you sometime, I'm sure she'd love you.”

“That'd be so brilliant! I can't wait, if she's anything like you I'm sure I'll love her too.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere Miss Park.”

Teasing grins were exchanged between the girls, the flirty banter already an ingrained part of their interactions. A huge yawn coming from Penelope directed Hopes attention to the time however. 

“Shit, it's half four. I guess we should both be getting some sleep.”

Smiling softly and gazing up through thick eyelashes, the taller witch encircled a pale wrist and tugged, “Hope, thank you.”

Hope simply smiled in return and moved away to change and give the other girl some privacy.

Once both girls were settled under the covers, Penelope thanked the shorter girl again for everything she'd done that night. Only for Hope to tell her to “shut up and move your cute butt, I wanna cuddle.” 

Penelope acquiesced with a laugh, turning over so Hope could be the big spoon and drifting into the best sleep she'd had in what could possibly be years, soft snores the last thing she consciously remembers


	2. European Wolf Packs?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope is introduced to the Saltzman twins, and Hope realises a few things about her place in the pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the second time, here's Chapter two!
> 
> Now last time I posted this chapter, I upset someone with my handling of Lizzies mental illness. So if it's gonna make you uncomfortable that Hope tells Penelope about Lizzie having Bipolar disorder, we'll, I'm sorry?
> 
> I don't really understand the whole stigma or shame surrounding mental illness, and frankly I think people should be more open to talking about it, otherwise how do we learn and grow and recognises things like signs of impending episodes? But that's my opinion and I understand if you don't share it. As someone with a similar condition, I get that talking about it makes people uncomfortable, but again, I don't get why.
> 
> Anyhow, I hope you otherwise enjoy the chapter!

A too loud alarm blaring somewhere to her left yanked Penelope from sleep. Sunlight blinded her momentarily as she looked around for the infuritariting device causing it, so she could end it.

A soft chuckle from across the room startled her, magic flaring as she flipped over. 

“See you're not a morning person, good to know.” 

Hope stood in the doorway of her closet, dressed in dark jeans, a crisp white shirt and a school jacket. Arms crossed, she took in a sleepy Penelope, hair tousled and eyes barely open. 

“Coffee first, wit later.”

“Sure thing, there's a mug next to you.”

Looking over at the dresser the witch spied a large yellow mug, filled almost to the brim with steaming coffee. Sugar and cream sat behind it to add at her leisure. 

“Hope Mikaelson, I fucking love you.”

Adding sugar, she downed half the bitter drink before climbing out of bed and stretching. Unbeknownst to her, Hope's eyes traced the length of her endless legs, smooth tan skin on full display thanks to the shorts she wore to sleep. 

“No problem. We've got half an hour before breakfast starts, so you can use my shower and borrow some clothes, or I'll walk you back to your room?”

“Yours is so much closer, and going to my room means seeing my roommate. So, hard pass.”

Chuckling, the Tribrid gestured to the closed door to her left, “everything's in there and there's a new toothbrush by the sink, I'll grab you some clothes.”

Smiling softly and nodding her thanks the witch walked through the door, already eager to get the day over with so she could sleep some more. Three hours was not nearly enough, especially if she could convince Hope to be her big spoon again. 

Twenty-five minutes later the girls are leaving Hopes room to head down to the canteen, Penelope clad in one of Hopes school skirts, a white flowy blouse and a cardigan. 

As the door shuts behind them the one opposite opens and the taller girl watches Hope's jaw clench subtly, and can see the tension in her shoulders as she starts to walk away at a fast pace. 

Moving quickly to catch up she grabs the shorter girls clenched fist, smoothing out her fingers before interlacing them with her own. She sends her a small smile, and a searching look, but the Tribrid refuses to meet her eyes. 

She's about to ask what the hell is going on, but before she gets the chance another voice rings down the hall. 

“Well, well, if it isn't what the wolf dragged in. As if my morning hasn't been bad enough, of course you'd have to be the first person I see today. And who's this? Newest flavour of the month Mikaelson?”

Hope stopped. Stopped moving, stopped breathing, stopped holding Penelope's hand. 

She spun around so fast Penelope feared she'd get whiplash, her pulse thundered in her neck and her hands were once again curled into fists.

“Elizabeth Saltzman, so lovely to see you too. Unfortunately, I don't have the time nor patience for whatever batch of crazy you're cooking this morning, so we'll be on our way.” 

Hope turned back to Penelope, who looked on in confusion, but they'd barely made it two steps before the girl started to yell down the hall again. 

“You should know to talk to your betters, well, better. Clearly being raised by dogs has done nothing for your manners. Or your temper. Careful, whoever you are, Mikaelsons playthings don't always make it out alive.”

The thought ‘I need more coffee before dealing with this shit’ ran through Penelope's mind as she fought to keep her magic in check. Lashing out at random students for shouting a few petty insults was definitely not what her parents meant by best behaviour. 

“And who the hell are you? No offence, but if I want advice, I'm not going to come to some bottle blonde bitch who screams at strangers for literally no reason. Why don't you cool the temper tantrum, before someone comes to put you in time out sweetie.”

Even as she verbally berated the girl, she took her in. She was average height, but way too skinny, she'd be pretty if a scowl wasn't pulling at her face. Blonde, blue eyes, overpriced designer clothes. A spoiled rich kid, who thought the world belonged to them. 

Penelope would probably fall into the same 'spoiled rich kid' category, but at least she didn't pick fights at eight in the gods damned morning with the most powerful creature in the school. 

“Who am I? Who am I! Wha-”

As the blonde's voice rose to deafening heights, another, much softer voice rang clearly over the top. 

“Lizzie. That's enough. Do you really need to be shouting at people so early? Do you even know the person you're shouting at?”

Turning towards this new voice left Penelope momentarily stunned. Clearly having just come through the only other door on the corridor stood a tall brunette. 

Her chocolate brown eyes narrowed towards the blonde, dimpled chin jutting out defiantly as supple, pink lips pursed in annoyance. 

“What does it matter if I know who she is, Josie? It's not like I'll have to see her again once Mikaelson gets bored of her.”

“For the love of the Gods Liz, just lay off Hope for one day and go to breakfast. Please.”

Penelope watched on as the two seemingly random girls had some sort of staring contest, before the blonde turned tail and walked off. She could clearly be heard muttering insults, but at least she was walking away. 

Looking over to Hope, the witch frowned when she realised how tense the Tribrid still was. 

“Everything okay there, wolfie?”

Like a spell breaking, Hope relaxed, her easy smile back on her face and the light back in her eyes. She smirked up at Penelope, retaking her hand and giving it a soft squeeze. 

“All good Pen, I promise.”

“You gonna tell me what all that was about?”

“That would be my twin sister, Lizzie, in one of her famous moods,” the brunette walked toward the pair, smiling softly at Hope before looking up to meet Penelope's eyes. 

“Hi, I'm Josette Saltzman, but please, call me Josie. The blonde banshee is my twin, Lizzie. I'm sorry about her, apparently she's having one of her days and just happened to stumble upon you two first. How are you Hope?”

“I'm good, Josie. Thanks for chasing her off, I was worried for a second that Penelope might actually throw fists.”

Penelope snorted inelegantly, “I would never”, the grin tugging at her lips said otherwise, “Nice to meet you Josie, I'm Penelope Park, please, call me whenever you'd like.” a wink punctuated the statement, causing Josie to turn beet red and Hope to laugh loudly. 

“You're such a flirt Pen, give the girl a chance.”

“Now why would I do that wolfie?”

The girls exchanged smirks, eyes locking briefly. Hope spared a moment to wonder when they'd gotten so comfortable with each other, but brushed it off. 

Penelope turned back to Josie, her smirk overtaken by a shy smile, "would you like to get breakfast with us?" 

“I should probably go after Lizzie,” the brunette shuffled awkwardly, looking like she had more to say before sighing lightly and starting to walk the way her twin left, “it was nice meeting you Penelope, see you both around.”

“See you Josie.” 

“See you later.”

Penelope unashamedly watched the girl walk away, turning to Hope after she rounded the corner, only to find the shorter girl's eyes fixed on the same spot. 

“So, you wanna tell me what the hell that was?”

A long suffering sigh escaped the Tribrid, though she smiled as she turned to face the taller girl. 

“Josie and Lizzie Saltzman, the headmasters daughters. I've known them practically my whole life, but Lizzie’s always hated me for some reason, even before people knew about my dad,” Hope began steering them back towards the canteen, she was ravenous after turning last night and needed about three more cups of coffee if she was going to make it through classes. 

“Josie’s like, her calmer, more rational side. She's the only one who can break her out of a manic episode, and sometimes I think she's the only one who can actually stand her at all. Lizzie has bipolar, but she doesn't really try to handle it, she just uses it as her excuse, and let's Josie clean up whatever messes she makes.”

Sighing irritably Hope rakes a hand through her hair, "I know I shouldn't let her get to me, but after all these years she's an expert on how to piss me off. If it weren't for her sister, I'd have lost my temper a long time ago."

“So Josie what? Just follows her around to make sure she doesn't piss off the wrong person?” disbelief rang through her words, eyebrows raised in shock as Hope nodded in agreement. 

“Basically yeah. She's like her conscience or something, steering her away from the wrong path and back to the right one.”

Finally reaching the canteen the Tribrid wasted no time filling her plate, stealing bites as she waited for Penelope to fill her own, before walking away to sit at an empty table.

“I think I might’ve been friends with Josie if not for Lizzie. We were kinda close when we were younger, until Lizzie had an episode and set my room on fire after she saw me hug Josie. I think she got jealous or something, but we - me and Josie - thought it'd be best if we just stayed away, safer,” Hope fiddled with her fingers as she spoke, the loss of her only childhood friend still a sore spot years later. 

“We're still friendly, and she sticks up for me when Lizzie’s going off, but I doubt we could ever really be friends. Not with Josie stuck in Lizzies shadow.”

Looking into Hope's eyes, Penelope could see clearly how the decision still hurt her, and vowed then to do everything in her power to make the situation right. 

“That's so messed up, nobody should have to be responsible for their siblings every action. That can't be healthy for either of them? And it’s pathetic that she just starts on you whenever she sees you. I'd’ve lost my shit by now.”

The Tribrid shrugged, “Gotta be the bigger person, or so my mom used to say.” whilst true, Hope could also admit to herself that it was only half the reason she'd never risen to any of the many challenges Lizzie threw at her. 

Her other reason stemmed from the fear that she would one day become her dad, vengeful and paranoid, everybody walking a knives edge around her to avoid a blow up. Hating the world and taking her anger out on anyone unlucky enough to be near her at the time. 

Niklaus Mikaelson had been her hero, and he'd loved her with every part of his being. But he was still the villain of many tales, a monster in most people's eyes, and he'd truthfully done some very monstrous things over the centuries. Hope knew this, which is why she fought so hard to keep a lid on her temper. 

“Easier said than done though, it's pretty amazing of you to not just rip her to shreds. Especially since wolves are such hot heads.”

A teasing smile pulled the corner of Penelope's lips, mischief glinting in her eyes, “You're maybe the first wolf I've met who's just hot.”

The shorter girl laughed out loud, even as her cheeks darkened, but quickly grew conscious of the dozens of eyes staring at her and the witch. 

Most of the school was now at breakfast and looked on at Hope in fear and curiosity as she laughed and smiled for the first time in collective memory. 

One student took the show of emotion as a good sign and with some trepidation approached the now glaring girl. 

Coming to a stop before them he gulped lightly, fidgeting in place, “Uhm, Hope, Jed was hoping to talk to you before the moon cycle starts on Thursday. If you've got a second.”

Penelope examined the boy as he nearly trembled before the girl next to her. He was at least a foot taller than her, all broad shoulders and bulging muscles. His mocha skin was pale, a light sheen of sweat on his face. Brown eyes stayed mostly glued to the floor, though they did occasionally flick up to Hope's face, before immediately lowering again. 

The witch guessed his state was caused by the rapidly approaching moon cycle, though she considered the Tribrid he'd spoken to may have played a small part also. 

Hope's eyes studied the wolf before her as she considered his words. She supposed it wouldn't hurt to hear what the wolf had to say. 

“Tell him I'll speak with him after classes today. He knows where I'll be.” she paused, eyes flicking over to Penelope before settling back on the wolf, “Raf, meet Penelope Park, she just moved here from Europe. Pen, this is Rafael Waithe, he's one of the Betas of the wolf pack here at school.”

“Nice to meet you Rafael.” The witch stuck out her hand, not sure how to react to the clearly shocked look the boy's face had adopted after being introduced. 

Taking her hand in his own, much larger one, he smiled shakily, “You too Penelope, any friend of Hopes is a friend of the pack.”

If Penelope found the comment odd she didn't show it, shooting him an easy smile before turning back to her breakfast. 

“I should get back to the wolves, let Jed know what you said. Uhm, thanks Hope, see you both later.”

“No worries, Raf. See you.”

The wolf moved quickly to the other side of the room, immediately being bombarded with questions by everybody at the table he stopped at. The wolf pack, Penelope supposed. 

“That boy looked like he was going to faint.”

“Probably. They don't know how to act around me, since I only talk to the Betas if I need to.”

The witch frowned, eyes narrowing, “why don't you talk to the Alpha?”

Hope hesitated briefly, but didn't see the need to lie to Penelope, “... I am the Alpha.”

The witch snorted, grinning. Figures , she thought, no regular wolf would be a match for Hope. 

“Of course you are,” finishing her breakfast she stood up to get rid of her and Hopes plates, before leading the shorter girl out of the dining hall, “I've got History of Magic first, help me out and show me the way?”

The Tribrid grinned, “I'd be happy too, I've got Magical Theory right next door.”

Taking the witches hand she began to lead her down the corridor to their left, ignoring the prying looks everyone they passed sent them, choosing instead to focus on the slight pressure of magic she could feel between their palms. 

“Damn, I was hoping I'd know at least one person in my first class.” a pout appeared on her lips and Hope stumbled, catching herself on the wall, pretending not to hear Penelope giggle at her. 

“Actually, Josie’s in that class, so you could sit with her. Lizzie’s in mine, so you won't have to worry about being set on fire.”

Warmth flooded the witches stomach at the brunette's name and a blush coloured her cheeks. Hope raised an eyebrow, but shrugged it off, she could admit that Josie was gorgeous and Penelope was obviously attracted to her. 

Stopping before a door marked 327M the Tribrid smiled up at Penelope, squeezing her hand briefly before wishing her luck. 

“Thanks Hope, I'll see you after class?”

“I'll wait for you here.”

Sharing a soft smile, Penelope leaned in and kissed Hopes cheek before disappearing through the door. 

The shorter girl stood in a daze for a few moments, before the bustling of students rushing through the door snapped her out of it and she moved to enter her own classroom.

***

Despite her best efforts, Hope retained none of the lesson she sat through. Her mind instead overrun with thoughts of a gorgeous, green eyed witch. 

She taped her pencil rhythmically against the desk, eyes fixed on the clock, leaping up seconds before the bell rang and practically sprinting out of the room. 

Penelope had apparently grown just as frustrated with their separation, as she was the first to leave her class only moments later. 

Grinning brightly at the shorter girl before launching into a detailed account of her first ever lesson at Salvatore School, the witch linked their arms and led Hope out into the gardens. 

By the time they'd settled under a large oak, Penelope's tale was over. The Tribrid enjoyed the cool autumn air for a moment, letting it wash over her before shifting to better face the witch. 

As she turned however, she caught sight of Josie and the smile that tugged at her lips fell away. The brunette looked distraught, shoulders shaking as large tears slipped down her cheeks. Lizzie could be seen walking off toward the front of the school, so Hope jumped up and rushed toward her. 

Penelope startled at the sudden movement, but upon seeing Josie followed suit and swiftly moved towards the crying witch. 

“Josie?” Hope's voice was soft, but the girl still startled. Sad, dark eyes tracked the pair's movements, but the brunette made no attempts to leave so Hope continued towards her, Penelope in her wake. 

“What's happened? Who's upset you?”

Josie's bottom lip trembled, fresh tears falling down her face before she was flinging herself into Hope, heart wrenching sobs breaking free. 

The Tribrid stood frozen for a moment, before wrapping her arms around the taller girl, shushing her softy and swaying slightly. 

She began to wonder what the hell was happening, as for the second time in less than twelve hours she attempted to comfort a crying witch. 

The shorter girl slowly eased herself into a sitting position, taking Josie with her and gathering the girl onto her lap. Penelope sat down in front of her, concern all over her face, hands half risen toward the sobbing witch, not sure how to help but wanting to all the same. 

Continuing to sway slightly Hope looked desperately toward the witch in front of her, pleading with her eyes for help of any kind. 

Thankfully, she got the message. Placing one hand on Josie's back, she began to rub small circles over her spine. With the other she took one of the brunette's hands and muttered a spell. 

The effects where instant and the witches breathing started to calm, sobs tapering off into small sniffles. 

“What did you do?”

“It's a calming spell, one of my cousins taught me when I was younger. It should help her tell us what's going on.”

Hope shot her a searching look, but turned her attention back to the witch she still held on her lap when the ravenette mouthed 'later'. 

“Josie? Do you want to tell us what happened?”

The brunette immediately shook her head, hiding her face against Hopes neck and clutching Penelope's hand tighter, tugging the girl forward until she was awkwardly hovering over the pair. 

“I've got a free period next, do either have a lesson?”

Both witches shook their heads no. 

“You wanna go lay down for a bit Jo?”

A nod answered her, but the witch made no effort to move, so gathering the girl more securely in her arms, the Tribrid stood in one fluid motion. A soft gasp left Josie's lips, but her head remained buried against Hope's shoulder, her hand still holding Penelopes, forcing the witch to stand with them. 

Sharing a worried look over the exhausted girl's head, they hurried toward the school. Thankfully, they didn't encounter anyone on their walk to Josie's room, everyone either in class or the student lounge. 

Arriving at her door Hope muttered a quick “aperta ianua” before moving inside to set the girl down on her bed. 

But Josie held onto both girls, looking up at them pleadingly before breaking their hearts with a whimpered “stay”. 

Sharing a brief look, the Tribrid settled on her right, allowing the girl to curl up against her side. Penelope lay down behind her, pressing herself to the taller girls back and throwing an arm over both her and Hope. 

The warmth and safety Josie felt laying with the two girls was enough to lull her to sleep and soon she was softly snoring against Hope's shoulder. 

“I wonder what happened, she was fine in class?”

“It had to have been Lizzie. I've never known anyone else to make her cry. Especially not like this, she looked absolutely devastated by whatever it is.”

“Do you think she's going to be okay?”

Hope hummed slightly, “Josie's pretty strong, I think once she's had a chance to calm down she'll be just fine. But I will end Lizzie if this is her fault.”

The protective growl that followed the statement shocked both girls momentarily, but they ignored it for now choosing instead to focus on the witch that lay between them. 

They talked softly for a while, before sleep eventually claimed Penelope, the previous night catching up on her. 

The Tribrid followed soon after, her wolf practically purring in content as morpheus took her. 

***

The door banging against the wall woke the three girls some time later, Penelope and Josie looking around blearily in confusion as Hope sprung from the bed into a defensive position. 

She soon relaxed when she noticed MG and Jed awkwardly stood in the doorway, guilty looks on their faces. 

“We knocked, like, a dozen times, but no one answered.”

Sitting back on the bed Hope sighed as she noticed it was four o'clock and they'd slept through the rest of the school day, “It's fine guys, we weren't supposed to sleep this late anyway. What's up?”

“Jed was looking for you so I brought him with me to ask Josie, I saw you carrying her earlier.”

The witch in question blushed, looking down and fiddling with the blanket. Penelope grabbed her hand, smiling softly in reassurance.

“Sure, I'll meet you in the hall in a sec.”

The boys nodded before closing the door, and the Tribrid turned to face the witches sitting with her. 

“I'll just be a minute, will you be okay Jo?”

The brunette nooded, smiling weakly, “I'm fine Hope, go see what Jed needs. Penelope will keep me company, right?”

The witch smiled, squeezing the hand she still held softly, “Of course.”

Hope observed the two for a minute before giving a swift nod and a half smile, and moving out into the hallway to talk to the boys. 

When she got there MG had vanished, and Jed leant awkwardly against the wall, the wolf clearly unsure how to behave. 

“So what's up? Raf mentioned you wanted to talk to me?”

“Yeah,” scratching his neck the wolf briefly met Hope's eyes before focusing on a spot just above her right shoulder. 

“I was wondering if you could talk to Dr Saltzman about letting the wolves shift in the forest with you?" his eyes darted up to hers, but lowered again just as quickly. 

Hope would have found it funny, but looking at his shaking hands and lowered head she felt guilty. Her pack should be able to talk to her without fear, but she realised they didn't actually know her as anything but their distant, angry Alpha. 

She'd earned her place as Alpha when she was fourteen, and known as Hope Marshall. She'd been respected, and maybe feared a little, but her pack had been comfortable talking to her at least. 

A lot of those wolves had graduated since then, and she realised with a start that she'd never interacted with most of her pack as they'd come to the school after she turned fifteen. After her parents had died, and she was revealed as a Mikaelson. 

She wanted to apologise, to assure him that of course she'd talk to Alaric, tell him she should have done it years ago, but she got as far as "I-", before Jed was talking again. 

"The witches could put up a boundary spell to stop us leaving and you'd be there so we wouldn't do anything stupid anyway.” 

Deciding to take the opportunity he'd presented she stood to her full height and smiled softly, “Honestly, I'm surprised it's taken you this long to ask,” the Tribrid chuckled, running a hand through her hair, “shifting in those cells must be hell, I'd hate not being able to run. And I've kinda missed running with a pack.”

“Wait really? You'd run with us?”

“I mean, you are my pack. What sort of Alpha would I be if I didn't?”

The wolf grinned, fully meeting Hopes eyes.

“Thats awesome, you could help us so much, especially some of the younger wolves. The change still scares some of them. And we inherited some of your control when you claimed Alpha, me and Raf even remember turning every time now.”

“For real? Shit, I didn't even realize that'd happened,” she sighed, I've got to start taking this Alpha shit seriously. 

“Yeah, I think if we started running with you, most of us could actually learn pretty good control. I know you helped Raf connect with his wolf, and he taught me a bit. It would really help some of them out.”

The idea had already been sold to Hope, but as she realized she could actually have a pack to run with on the full moon her wolf started to get giddy, already craving the shift that was due in a few days. 

“I'll talk to Dr S tomorrow morning. I can definitely get it to happen by next month's full moon, hopefully sooner. I'll find you at lunch tomorrow and we'll talk as a pack.”

Smiling widely the raven haired wolf preened under the positive attention from his Alpha, “That'd be brilliant Hope. Thanks, I'll talk to the Betas tonight. Let them in on what's happening.”

The Tribrid grinned slightly, “Good, I'll talk to you all tomorrow Jed.”

“Yeah, thanks, see you Hope.” 

The wolf had shot off as soon as the words left his mouth, probably eager to let the other Betas know his idea was a success. 

Shaking her head, she walked back into Josie's room, spying the witches sat on the bed exactly where she'd left them, talking softly. 

“Hey.”

The shorter girl moved over to the bed to sit with them, interlacing one of her hands with Josies as she did and smiling at the brunette, “You up to talking, or do you wanna avoid for a bit longer?”

“Avoid please. What did Jed want?”

“The wolves want to shift in the forest, with me. I get it, those cells are awful and being trapped in them for three straight days must be torture.”

Even the thought of being in such a small space for that length of time sent shivers down Hopes back. Wolves aren't meant to be caged. 

“Wow, do you think dad will let them?”

Shrugging, the Tribrid stayed silent for a moment, a pensive look on her face. 

“It'll take some convincing I'm sure, but I can't see an issue. Jed said the witches could cast a boundary spell, so that takes care of the whole safety argument. And as their Alpha they'd follow any command I gave them. Wolf or human.”

“So why have they been shifting in the cells at all?” Penelope clearly wasn't on board with the idea of the transition cells, disdain ringing clear through her words as she spoke. 

“Dr Saltzman doesn't know I'm the Alpha, so he probably doesn't know about them inheriting some of my control or the fact that they'll follow my word as law.” 

A sheepish expression painted itself across Hopes face as the two witches looked at her in confusion. 

“Why doesn't he know?" a slight frown pulled at Josie's lips, clearly not entirely comfortable with the thought of Hope keeping secrets from her dad. 

She shrugged, and turned away from them. Shifting to sit against the headboard and fidgeting with her hands as she looked anywhere but at the two witches next to her. 

“He specifically told me not to do it, I think he's worried that kind of power could corrupt me. Make me like my dad.”

The witches shared a concerned look, but chose to ignore the red flag that rose at that. 

Penelope recovered first, moving to face the Tribrid and take one of her hands, “And how are you feeling about it all?”

Hope faltered, no one had asked her that since her mom had died. How was she feeling? 

She thought back on the conversation she'd just had with her Beta. It had been eye opening for her, Jed had known her since they were ten, but he'd seemed terrified. 

"Kinda guilty actually. They're my pack, and I've basically been ignoring them for the past three years. It's exciting too though, it's been so long since I've had a real pack, and they need their Alpha. I need to step up.”

Penelope grinned at the genuine response, even as her heart broke at the pain behind the words. Leaning forward, she engulfed the girl in her arms, feeling Josie shadow her movements a moment later. 

The Tribrid sighed into the hug, arms coming up to pull the two girls closer. A maddening mix of strawberries, orchids, honeysuckle, and peaches assaulted her from every angle. Magic electrified the air around them, but went completely unnoticed as all three sank into the hug in content. 

“So Lizzie left for Europe…like, 4 hours ago.”

Eyes shut tight, Josie could barely get the words past trembling lips. 

“She told me as she was leaving for the airport, I spoke to my mom yesterday and she didn't say anything. And apparently my dad's known for weeks. No one told me.” her voice broke on the last word and tears ran unchecked down her cheeks. 

Silence sat heavy in the air as the two girls holding her pulled her closer. She was basically sitting in Hopes lap, one of Penelope's legs curved around her as the other folded to better accommodate them. 

They just sat in the moment for a few minutes, enjoying the peace and comfort of having the other girls embrace them. 

The Tribrids wolf purred contently, her own chest shaking with it almost inaudibly, though both girls heard and felt their hearts melt a little at the show of vulnerability. 

“So, I guess this is a thing now. Us hugging? Gods, I'm not even an affectionate person. I blame you wolfie.” The teasing words from the ravenette worked well to break the silence and the three girls chuckled with her. None of them moved away from the embrace though. 

“Yeah, it's my fault that you just attack me with hugs constantly Park.” naturally the statement was followed with a wink. 

The brunette laughed, “It's your irresistible Mikaelson charm.”

“Gods, I haven't heard that since we were kids.”

Their eyes met and identical grins lit up their faces, memories of their younger selves flooding their minds. 

Penelope sighed, the moment being shared causing fluttering feelings in her stomach as she had a glimpse of them in the future, sharing soft smiles and remembering these moments here, when their future first started. 

As the memories faded the girls were left grinning at each other, thoughts of a different nature briefly running through their heads. Josie was the first to look away, a blush staining her cheeks, her words barely above a whisper. 

“I'm really glad it was you who found me, both of you. I feel like nobody else could've calmed me the way you two have. Even Lizzie doesn't get me this well.”

“Everybody needs a good friend occasionally,” the ravenette shrugged, “I definitely did last night, thankfully wolfie here is the perfect gentlewoman. Other than the whole strip tease thing she did, but you know.” a shrug punctuated the words as Josie gaped and Hope turned to glare at her. 

“PENELOPE! Oh my Gods, it was not a strip tease!”

The Tribrid was bright red, refusing to meet either girl's eyes as Josie burst out in laughter and Penelope smiled cheekily. 

“Wait, wait, wait… please explain, this sounds brilliant.”

Chocolate eyes lit up in amusement as she twisted round in the Tribrid's lap to lean conspiratorially toward the other witch, matching grins tugging at their lips. 

“Oh it was nothing, I met Hope on the roof, thirty minutes later we were in her room and her clothes were on the floor. I'm just that good.”

Raven curls bounced as Penelope flicked her head up haughtily, emerald eyes shining with unvoiced laughter. 

“Hera help me, that is not what happened.” the girl continued to get visibly flustered even as Josie started to laugh again and Penelope's smirk deepened. 

“Gods, I was shifting! I'm not about to destroy my wardrobe cause a pretty girl asked what my wolf looks like.”

At this Penelope joined Josie's laughter, the latter falling over, tears running down her cheeks as she clutched at her stomach. Hope just grumbled and fidgeted, cheeks still burning red. 

After a few moments the blush calmed and she found herself laughing with them, a smile stretching her cheeks till she was sure they'd be sore. 

As the laughter died down a knock rang throughout the room, before Alaric Saltzman, the headmaster and Josie's father, appeared in the doorway. 

If the group he found shocked him he did well to hide it, just smiling weakly and asking Josie to speak with him outside before disappearing into the hall. 

She stood up swiftly and walked to the door, stopping to look over her shoulder as she placed her hand on the wooden surface, but got reassuring smiles in response so took a deep breath and walked out into the hall. 

Meeting her dad's eyes she felt tears build in her own, before stepping forward to hug him. 

“Why didn't anybody tell me.” 

The words were quiet and sad, even as she battled not to start crying again. 

“I'm so sorry baby. Lizzie asked me not to and I didn't want to upset you. She's only gone for a few weeks.”

Alaric held her close, cradling the back of her head and pressing a kiss to her hairline. 

“Your mom texted me. She got there just fine and she's been sleeping off the jet lag, but she asked to speak to you tomorrow, if that's okay?”

Sniffling she looked up at her dad, attempting a shaky smile and nodding. 

“That'd be nice, yeah.”

He smiled gently, eyes crinkling at the corner. Before pressing another kiss to her head. 

“I'll text Caroline to pass on the message. Make sure you get something to eat, you're excused from classes tomorrow, but please at least ask Hope and Miss Park to attend. I cleared you all for today when MG told me they were with you.”

The witch smiled genuinely at that, “I'll ask, thanks Dad. I don't know what I would've done without them both today."

“If they're making you smile like that, I think I can make an exception if they're absent.”

Josie blushed, muttering a quick thanks before wishing her dad a goodnight and heading back into her room. 

In her absence the girls had moved to lie down in her bed, Hope in the centre with Penelope cuddled up to her left. Without a thought she mirrored the other witch, curling into the Tribrids right side and intertwining her hand with the raveonettes.

“I don't really feel like seeing people. Is it okay if we just stay here, I've got snacks in one of my desk drawers and MG will bring food if I text him?”

“Whatever you need Jo.”

“Thanks.” 

Sighing she nuzzled deeper into the Tribrid's neck. A tired smile tugged at her lips as she spoke to the girls about everything and anything. Catching up on Hopes life and discovering the person she'd become whilst learning about Penelope for the first time. 

Slowly, a bond began to form between the three girls. And as they talked through the night before drifting off to sleep, it only strengthened. The next chapter of their lives begins as they sleep peacefully curled against one another. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'd like to say thanks to everyone who's commented and left kudos so far, you guys are awesome and it's such a massive motivation and confidence boost!
> 
> I actually sat down recently and finally sorted out the plot and time line for this fic, so I'm writing with some direction again. Someone asked if I have an update schedule, and I still don't, but I'm gonna try and aim for once a week. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> Thanks, WK7.


	3. Moon Cycles and Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack has their first night in the forest and Penelope throws Hope through a wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got very bored this weekend and here's Chapter 3! On the downside, it's unlikely another update will come quite as fast, on the upside next chapter sparks the start of some actual plot.
> 
> On an unrelated note, someone left me this link after the last chapter and its to a really beautiful song that I highly recommend you listen to, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MUY8MzZycJg - not 100% why you chose to comment this, but thank you!
> 
> Warning for recreational drug use this chapter. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The night air was silent and tense. Nobody moved or spoke or seemed to breathe. Moonlight streamed through the canopy to illuminate the thirty two teenagers stood in a half circle facing another teen and an adult. 

With the rising of the sun on Thursday morning came the knowledge that tonight the wolves would shift. For the first time, free to run in the forest surrounding the school. 

Some of the newer wolves had opted to stay in the cages for the first, and often worst, night of the three day cycle.

Hope was secretly relieved, wolves could be difficult and some of them staying back meant she'd have a chance to find her footing with the whole Alpha thing. 

Getting Dr Saltzman to agree had been surprisingly easy. What hadn't been surprising was his reaction to learning of Hope's position in the pack. 

She'd endured nearly two hours of lecturing and overstepping before Josie and Penelope had burst into his office claiming an immediate need of Hope's attention. 

Really, the Tribrid had covertly text the witches to ‘come save her’ and simply run with the fake emergency they concocted. 

In the two days since Lizzie had left, the girls had become nearly inseparable. All of their free time was spent in Josie or Hope's rooms, as they learned everything there was to know about one another. 

Penelope had still yet to meet her roommate, only having slipped back into her dorm twice to collect clothes and school supplies. 

Hope smiled softly at the thought of the witches, she'd left them curled up in her bed to come meet the pack in the forest. 

“So, we're all clear on the rules for tonight? The boundary spell is up, but that doesn't mean you can get crazy. You still pose a threat to each other and any living creature in this forest.” the wolves collectively rolled their eyes at the human lecturing them. 

The Alpha sighed, her skin itching for the shift and eyes starting to glow. She noticed a few of the others wolves fidgeting, yellow eyes blazing through the dark around them. 

“Yeah, we've got it covered Dr S. Not like you've reminded us at least thirty times today.”

Nodding he surveyed the group before him, fists clenching in unease as the light of the moon seemed to grow heavy and magic ruffled the trees in a non-existent wind. 

Gesturing to Hope they walked away from the antsy pack, lowering his voice in a futile effort to give them privacy. 

“Are you sure this is a good idea? What if the spell doesn't hold? Or they don't listen to you? What if they start to fight? Or what if -”

Huffing slightly, the Alpha cut him off, feeling her wolf growl at his doubt in her control of the pack. 

“We'll be fine. I reinforced the boundary spell myself and none of them will defy their Alpha. So stop fussing and get out of my forest.”

Noticing the rough timber of her words, and the occasional grunt and snap of bone from the pack they'd moved away from, Alaric swallowed his fears and arguments and began to walk swiftly toward the tree line, praying to every God he could think of that nothing went wrong. 

Turning back to her pack, Hope grinned widely, fangs on full display and eyes a burning amber. 

“So everybody take a deep breath, and set your wolf free.”

She held off her own shift, watching as each teen gave themselves over to the moon. One by one they dropped to their knees, the sounds of bones snapping and grinding filled the forest. It wasn't long before two large black wolves stood where Jed and Rafael had previously knelt. 

Others followed quickly, wolves of varying colours and sizes emerging into the night air for possibly the first time since their first shift. 

But some took longer, their fear of the shift, of the pain and memory loss it brought making it difficult for them to give themselves over to it. 

The Alpha observed patiently as even the most fearful took the most important step and gave themselves over to their wolves. 

Thirty two sets of glowing yellow eyes watched her and she smiled once more at them before shifting herself. 

The white and grey mottled wolf stood easily head and shoulders above the tips of the next tallest wolf's ears. Amber eyes surveyed her pack as they each quickly lowered their heads to their front paws. Finally submitting fully to their Alpha. 

She stood proudly above them, and felt her heart sing in satisfaction as the connection to her pack solidified in her mind. As one the voices of thirty two teens rang through her mind. 

“Alpha”

Throwing her head back, Hope let out an earth shuddering howl, happiness resonating through it for the first time in almost three years. Her pack were quick to follow, a beautiful melody ringing through the forest. 

They trailed off as one, looking to each other in excitement, tails wagging and paws prancing with the need to run. 

Hope yipped, before turning tail and bolting into the trees. The thunderous sound of stumbling paws followed after her and she thought of how she'd have to teach them of the forest. How to move silently, and be one with it. 

She thought of how she'd get to shape them as wolves and people. She thought of how she hadn't been this happy in years, running through a forest, the sound of others panting and barking happily behind her giving her a sense of lightness. 

She thought of her mother and father and wondered if they'd be proud of her, if they could see her now. 

And she thought of the two girls in her bed, her heart whispering the word ‘mates’ only to be drowned out by the short howl she gave as she turned sharply past a boundary tree to lead her pack further into the forest. 

***

Josie had scarcely drawn breath since Hope had left her and Penelope to meet the wolves in the forest. 

Terrifying thoughts of ‘what if’ flooding her mind and making her deaf to the reassurances Penelope muttered against the side of her head. 

The hold she had around Josie's waist almost bruising, giving away her own fear for the girl slowly stealing both of their hearts. 

When a lone howl echoed through the grounds both witches gasped, eyes locking in a confusing mix of fear and hope and excitement. 

And when dozens more joined the first they simultaneously released heavy sighs, foreheads coming together, eyes staying locked as joy and relief filled both their hearts. 

Josie was the first to break the silence, shifting slightly where she sat leaning against Penelope's side to get comfortable now the tension had left them both. 

“Have you ever thought about it? Being a wolf I mean. How it must feel, to run as one, and be completely free?”

The other witch leant back against the pillows, fingers absently tracing shapes on the back of the brunette's hand. “I mean I guess. But, that's not the card we got dealt. We're just stuck with magic unfortunately.”

A teasing glint in green eyes betrayed the disappointed tone lacing her words, the corner of her lips twitching with the want to smirk. 

Josie shoved her lightly, soft giggles ringing through the room as another, shorter, howl pierced the night leaving both girls feeling light and content. 

“I'm glad dad let this happen. I think it will be good for them. All of them. Hope would never admit it, but she's been lonely without a pack.”

Sad hazel eyes blinked away tears as she thought of the pain the Tribrid must have felt when her pack was shattered. Her parents dead, half their pack traitors and the other half dead with them. She couldn't even begin to imagine what it would feel like. 

Penelope pulled the taller girl tighter into her side, hushing her softly as she thought of that same pain. Glad that the three of them now had each other to lean on and share their troubles with. 

Josie relaxed again as the other witch began to card her fingers through long brunette hair. Nails scratched lightly at her scalp and the taller witch barely stopped the moan that bubbled up her throat. 

She mustn't have quite managed as a throaty chuckle split the quiet of the room. 

Dark green eyes watched in wonder as a soft pink tint took up residence in Josies cheeks. 

Penelope shuffled, laying down in Hope's huge bed and inhaling her unique scent, tugging the other girl to lay with her. Almost on instinct the brunette cuddled into her the same way she would Hope. 

Her head rested against Penelopes, nose pressed to the corner of her jaw. A hand came to rest on the witches collarbone as the other snuck beneath the pillow they lay on. Her leg draped between the witches own, bent at the knee so she could press herself fully to the raveonettes side. 

It took several moments for Josie to notice that Penelope had stopped breathing entirely. She was completely still against Josie, eyes shut tight, waiting for the realisation that she was the wrong girl to hit as she hardened her heart in anticipation of the recoil. 

But the taller girl realised she had cuddled into Penelope identically to how she would Hope, and pressed impossibly closer, kissing the curve of the witches jaw lightly and smiling beautifully when green eyes opened to meet her own. 

“Is this okay Pen?”

The whispered words were so quiet the shorter witch had to pause to decipher them, but a swift nod and quirk of the lips acted as her answer. 

Penelope brought her own arm around Josie's back, resting her hand on the witches hip as the other rose to continue running through brunette locks. 

A sigh of content broke into a moan as short nails once again scratched at the baby hairs on the back of the brunette's neck.

Heat radiated against Penelope's neck even as her chest shook in silent laughter, the other witches face once again burning red. 

Her mirth was short lived. 

The movement of her chest stilled, as all the air in the room seemed to, when supple, soft lips began to place butterfly kisses up her jaw.

Her eyes rolled back as the witch's hot breath washed over her, words muttered against the shell of her ear causing heat to coil low in her stomach, “That was a dangerous move to make Park. You sure you wanna play this game?”

A whimper escaped the witch trapped below Josie as she pulled away, green eyes shut tight missing the curious glint in blown pupils and the cheeky smirk on full lips. 

Her eyes shot open at the sound that escaped her, but every word she'd ever learnt lay forgotten in the puddle that was now her brain as Josie swung her leg over her hips to straddle her. 

Hands immediately flew to her thighs as the taller girl rested her own on a flat stomach, ass resting precariously close to Penelope's centre. 

Tilting her head, long curls falling over her right shoulder, Josie leant fully into the other witches space, watching in awe as green eyes became almost entirely black, and sharp, white teeth bit into a pillowy lip. 

Tongue darting out to wet her own lips Josie wondered, not for the first time, how it would feel to take that bottom lip between her own. How it would feel to have Penelope's tongue against hers and how she'd taste. 

The game the three girls had started, namely teasing each other relentlessly, was doing nothing for the less than friendly thoughts each attempted to hide. But with none of them willing to admit defeat, the daring touches and flirty comments became slowly more brazen. 

The knife's edge the three balanced on growing perilously sharper as they each pushed further and further, waiting for one of them to fall. Stubbornness the only thing keeping them from acting on their desires, none wishing to be the one to end the silent war. 

Magic cracked through the air, hazel eyes locked onto dark emeralds. The room so silent around them that another howl echoing off the trees caused Josie to jolt suddenly. 

Her head knocked against the witches trapped below her and the spell that had held them both broke as quiet giggles filled the air. 

Rolling off Penelope the brunette sighed, the bed feeling strangely empty without the Tribrid there, radiating supernatural heat and sharing witty comments. 

Green eyes traced her features, slender fingers following to smooth out the crinkle between her eyebrows. 

“She'll be back by sunrise. And it's only two more nights till the moon cycle resets.”

“I know, it's just weird. Three days ago I never thought I'd get to miss her company, but now I can't imagine being without her. Without either of you,” shifting to look down at the shorter girl, a soft smile took over Josie's face, “I never thought I'd say it, but I'm glad Lizzie left for Europe. It's given me the chance to get to know you and Hope, and you're honestly becoming my two favourite people in the world.”

“Jojo, that's so sweet,” the witch smirked, eyes glinting, “I mean, obviously I know I'm awesome, how could you resist me? And wolfie certainly has her own charms.”

The girls burst into laughter, the serious tone that had been seeping into the air dispelled by Penelope's instinctive flirting. 

Cuddling back into the witch, Josie felt herself relax with the knowledge that both her girls were safe and happy and dropped off into a peaceful sleep, green eyes watching her with affection and content. 

The ravenette sent out a silent goodnight to Hope, before wrapping around the taller girl and letting herself drift off. 

***

What felt like no time later, the witch startled awake as the bed dipped next to her. She felt her magic flare out and had barely processed what was happening before a loud yelp, a crash and a mutter of “shit”, forced her eyes awake. 

Snapping her fingers to light the room the witch barely noticed Josie jumping awake next to her as she instead took in Hope, standing in the bathroom, and glaring at her through the large space where the door used to be. 

Heat bloomed in her cheeks as she jumped from the bed, eyes pooling with tears and panicked apologies leaving her lips. 

Hope and Josie could do nothing but watch in stunned silence as the girl rushed out of the room in tears. 

In one glance the Tribrid told Josie she'd take care of it and followed the witch out of the room and across the hall through Josie's open door.

Finding the witch stood next to the window, looking over the gardens as large tears tacked her cheeks. She had her arms wrapped around herself as though her sobs would shake apart her very being. 

Taking slow, measured steps, Hope tried to figure out how she should approach this, only for the other girl to throw her arms around her, shuddering sobs muffled against her neck as an endless torrent of apologies spilled through Penelope's lips. 

Wrapping the girl up in her arms, Hope swayed softly and shushed her. 

“It's fine Pen, you didn't do anything wrong, you're safe okay?”

The words sounded almost like a plea as the witch began to hyperventilate, body tensing eyes screwing shut. 

Hope easily recognised the signs of a panic attack and scoured her memory for the words she'd heard this witch speak to calm Josie. 

“Quieto sis animo”

The effects were immediate as laboured breaths became calm and easy, and shaking hands became still. Slowly the taller girl relaxed against the Tribrid, crying quieting down to sniffles as she muttered her thanks into Hope's shoulder. 

The Tribrid spotted Josie hovering in the doorway, and motioned her over with a soft smile. 

After the three got comfortable on the brunette's bed, Penelope attempted to apologise again for her actions, only to be cut off by Josie. 

“Penelope, I once launched my sister across a room during an argument without meaning to. Lizzie used to make things spontaneously combust, and I know Hope has destroyed her fair share of forest. Magical flares happen, and sometimes there are unwanted consequences. But it's not your fault.”

Watery green eyes gazed at the witch, a weak smile hiding against Hopes shoulder from her position buried against her side. 

Moving her hand to interlace with the brunettes, she released a soft sigh, nuzzling against the Tribrids neck as her eyes fluttered closed. 

“My mother used to tell me my magical flares were dangerous. I destroyed the dining room when I was eight and found out my grandfather had passed away.”

A single tear fell down her cheek, but her breathing was calm and she'd stopped shaking, “I've been taking nightlock daily since then to avoid flaring. It scared me, the damage I caused. And I know it scared my parents. I scared my parents.”

The arm around her waist squeezed softly as Hope pressed a kiss to her hairline. Josie stroked her thumb across Penelope's knuckles, raising their locked hands to brush a kiss against them. 

“I stopped taking it after I got here. I felt so safe with you both that I never thought it would be an issue-”

“Pen, it's not an issue. It happens, and it's okay. Let's be glad I'm basically indestructible so you didn't hurt me at all.”

“But what if I did it to Josie? Or my roommate? Or someone in class? What if they weren't basically indestructible, and I sent them through a wall?”

“It won't happen,” Josie's voice was firm, reassurance all over her face, “I learnt control, and so have Lizzie and Hope. We can help you learn too, without having to suppress your magic.”

“Okay.”

Hope searched her face briefly, the agreement seeming too easy, but let it go quickly when the witch shot her a smile that was only a little shaky. Her return smile stretched into a grin when the witches began bombarding her with questions about her time in the forest with the wolves. They seemed to want every detail, and the Alpha found herself only too happy to share. 

But as yawns invaded her speech with increasing frequency, the girls slowed down with the questioning, and allowed the Tribrid some much needed sleep. 

Pressing a kiss first to Hope's and then Penelope's forehead, Josie eased herself off the bed, sending a wink in answer to the raveonettes confused expression.

Walking out of her own room and into Hopes, the witch began carefully pulling out the various things she'd need to make hot chocolate. 

Carrying two steaming mugs back into her room shortly after and offering one to the other witch before getting comfortable on her bed again. 

Penelope accepted the mug with a small grin, eyes bright as she watched the two girls next to her. 

“So…”

“So.”

“I think you were right, having a pack is definitely going to be good for her. She seemed so much happier and... lighter? In a way. Even after just one night.”

“I know,” a soft smile accompanied the words, Josie reaching forward to gently brush away an errant auburn curl that had fallen across the Tribrids face, “we were taught all about wolves and their pack bonds in 5th grade, but I never really thought about it in terms of reality. I mean, they're such social creatures, and their packs mean everything to them. Hope's basically been denying herself a bond that's a key part of her life.”

Penelope grinned softly, taking Josie's hand and interlacing their fingers, “Well now she's got two. I know we aren't wolves, but the three of us are kinda our own little pack, right?”

“Yeah, I guess we are.”

Gentle smiles were interrupted by the blaring of Hopes alarm across the hall. A soft groan filtering over the noise as the girl the alarm belonged to waved her hand, a small explosion sounding out, before rolling over and burrowing back into the pillows. 

The witches shared an exasperated look, before pressing mirrored kisses to Hopes temples and easing out of the bed to go start their day. 

The wolves were typically exempt from morning classes following a full moon, and the girls had made plans to meet up at lunch so the shortest of the three could catch up on her sleep. 

Choosing to get ready in the Tribrids room so as not to disturb her from her slumber, the witches snuck out of the room, closing the door softly behind them. 

Josie sat on the bed, pulling on her shoe and talking idly about the softball teams upcoming game, which Penelope and Hope had both eagerly agreed to attend, only to have her breath stolen as the other witch exited Hope's closet. 

Clad in dark, ripped jeans that left a lot of skin on display, a loose, nearly sheer, white shirt and a black leather jacket that looked soft and worn, the ravenette wouldn't have looked out of place on a red carpet, or a runway, in Josies opinion.

“Eyes are up here Jojo.”

A hazel gaze immediately snapped up from where they'd been studying the obvious red lace of the witches bra, easily visible through her shirt. Apologies stuttered past her lips as her cheeks took on a similar hue, but green eyes simply glinted in amusement. 

“Don't worry about it, I'm hot, you have eyes.” the typical wink followed the words and Josie felt butterflies erupt in her stomach. 

Standing up slowly, she took the opportunity to once more rake her eyes up the vision that was Penelope Park, before clearing her throat lightly and heading out the door. 

The witch caught up with her quickly, interlacing their hands and smiling prettily at her before starting up a conversation about the lesson plan for Practical Magic that day. 

It being one of the only classes none of the girls shared, they enjoyed comparing their experiences with the frazzled, and occasionally forgetful, teacher. 

Launching into a recount of the time Mr Lopez set himself on fire after forgetting the second half of the shield spells incantation, Josie completely missed the entirety of the dining hall going silent, every set of eyes now glued to the two witches. 

Penelope, however, was quick to catch on to the atmosphere, calculating gaze sweeping over the student populace as she tugged Josie closer to her side, positioning herself slightly in front of the witch, almost defensively. 

The taller girl stopped her tale as she noticed her audience was now preoccupied and finally took note of the situation. Eyebrow raising imperceptibly, she moved around Penelope and continued to walk towards the kitchens to gather her breakfast, choosing to ignore the strange happenings of the hall. 

Whispers started up around them as they moved through the students, “Hope”, “Wolf pack” and “Alpha” popular phrases heard on their short journey. 

The girls easily deduced that news of Hope's position in the pack had become widespread school knowledge after last night, and whilst some of the tables discussing this seemed to be perfectly fine, disinterested even, with the knowledge, others were clearly distressed. 

One particular table could be heard loudly debating whether Hope would become a tyrant, using her pack to attempt to exert control over the school. 

Another, a group of vampires unsurprisingly, were unsubtly arguing over whether she would attempt to create Hybrids, like her father. 

The idea startled Josie, who until this moment hadn't considered the fact that Hope likely could create Hybrids. She wondered briefly if she'd thought of doing it, but pushed the thoughts away when Penelope shot her a worried look. 

“Is this really what they think of her? Do any of them know her at all?”

“Honestly? No. Hopes never really been one for friends. Even when she was Hope Marshall. And when everyone found out she's a Mikaelson… well, people actively encouraged the distance.”

“That's terrible. No one should be judged on their name alone. Don't they have better things to do than speculate whether she'll be the next big bad.”

A scowl pulled at the witches features, her last statement loud enough for the surrounding tables to hear. Magic cracked in the air, the other students getting noticeably antsy in its presence. 

Placing an arm around her waist, Josie led her to an empty table, guiding her into a seat. She began to rub soothing circles on Penelope's hip, knocking her knee against the witches and smiling gently. 

“It's okay Pen. Hope won't care what they think, in her words, ‘they're all just small minded, hormone driven, baby magicals with no real life experience’, and she's right. Don't let them upset you, okay? We know the truth, that's what's important.”

“It's just not fair Jo, she's already had so much shit dumped on her, and now she's gonna have to deal with these morons throwing around accusations.” 

Despite the bite to her words, the witch appeared more defeated than angry, the air coming to a still once more as she reigned back in her magic. 

“I know Pen, I know.”

The brunette sighed, but turned to her breakfast, keen to eat and leave the people filled room. The day had barely begun and she was already exhausted, though the witch still held to her side brightened things considerably with the small smile and quiet “thanks” she offered before beginning to pick at the food in front of her. 

Not five minutes later the girls were leaving the hall, eager to be away from the whispers and wide eyes. 

***

As it turned out, Hope was not at all bothered by the comments, echoing Josie's previous words almost immediately, prompting a smug look from the witch towards Penelope. 

The wolf pack on the other hand, did not take kindly to the comments made about their Alpha. 

Wolves simmering just under the surface due to the moon, several of the teens who'd been laughing and joking just behind Hope, turned as one toward a table where a group of vampires loudly discussed their latest Hope Mikaelson theory. 

Growls filled the space between the groups and eyes flashed yellow, but the vampires were upon them before they'd next drawn breath. 

Kaleb, the most vocal of the groups stood toe to toe with Brady, a 15 year old wolf, who was fairly new to his situation and hadn't been in the forest the previous night. 

The wolves next to him had been trying to convince him to join them in the forest with the pack before they'd heard Kaleb make a particularly nasty remark about Hope's mother whilst implying things that ought never be repeated. 

Brady's growling and defensive stance had been automatic, his wolf briefly taking over and now he'd found himself surrounded by vampires, with almost none of his pack around. 

Except for his Alpha, who was between the two boys in the space it took them to blink. 

Amber eyes caused Kaleb to flinch, but it was the brief snap of the flame resting along Josie's clenched fist that made him back away, choosing to remove himself from the situation before it escalated. 

Hope spun around and found the shock on her own face perfectly mirroring that on the two witches, and she watched as Josie frantically broke the spell, hands and bottom lip shaking nervously as she curled into herself slightly. 

Luckily Brady broke the tension, giving an awe struck ‘thank you’ and ‘sorry’ speech that made Penelope snigger and Hope blush. 

“Dude, no worries. You're pack yeah, pack protects pack. We've all got each other's backs. Don't let it get to you though, my name sparks a lot of mistrust and sometimes you've just gotta brush it off when people talk.”

Brady nodded enthusiastically before rushing off with his friends, now loudly discussing how he was definitely going to be in the forest tonight. 

Walking back to the two girls, Hope smiled softly, meeting Josie's eyes and winking. She didn't stop in front of them however, instead linking hands with them both and tugging them out of the canteen and towards the gardens. 

They stayed mostly silent as they walked, instead thinking of how tensions in the school seemed to be getting dangerously high. The Tribrid hoped it was just because of the moon, but doubted it would really improve after the fact. 

They settled under a broad oak tree, silence still enveloping them as Josie grew worried. 

“I'm so sorry Hope. It was totally inappropriate of me to react like. I didn't even realise I was doing it. I swear, I didn't siphon anything and I don't even remember saying a spell, let alone that one!”

Her voice shook with unshed tears, and she played with the grass near her knee as she spoke, never once looking up at the others girls understanding eyes and affectionate smiles. 

Hope placed a hand on her thigh, clear blue eyes locking onto beautiful, watery hazel. 

“Josie, I accept your apology, but I really don't think there's anything to apologise for.”

The brunette startled at the words, both girls missing the tearful look on Penelope's face. Her heart melted a little bit at the tender interaction. 

Raising a hand to her cheek, the Tribrid carefully brushed away tear tracks, her hand resting on Josie's jaw as she pulled her in to lean their foreheads together. 

The witch leant into the contact, a wobbly smile quirking the corner of her lips. 

“It happens okay? Just like with Penelope this morning and me countless times before. Magic is fueled by our emotions, and intent is 90% of it. We can all work on it, clearly things are gonna be stressed for a while.”

A shuddering breath left the witch, a smile pulling up into something gentle and slightly yearning. 

She traced the contours of Hope's face with her eyes, committing to memory the tiny specks of green and amber she found in the cerulean gaze. 

Hopes thumb brushed gently over her cheek, her nose crinkling slightly before she leaned back and sighed. Running a hand through her hair and straightening up before turning towards the young man behind her. 

“What can we do for you MG?”

The droll tone that left Penelope's lips made the boy stall briefly in his journey to the three, face stuttering between emotions before he settled on determined, taking sure, steady strides towards the girls. 

“Hope.”

The redhead was on her feet in a flash, but made no efforts to approach the vampire, cocking her hip and crossing her arms. 

“MG…”

“I would like to unreservedly apologise for everything that happened today in the dining hall. Nobody should be speaking about you like that and Kaleb shouldn't have squared up to any of you.”

He took a quick breath and turned to Josie, face turning understanding and soft. 

He reached slightly toward her, before dropping his hands and sighing ashamedly. 

“Jo, I'm so sorry about what happened, if the vamps had kept their chill you never would've been in that position. Penelope, I'm sorry to you also, you should never have had to be in a situation like that.”

The girls smiled softly, Josie jumping up to bring her friend into a warm hug. 

“You had no part in MG, I know you wouldn't. And Kalebs actions are his own, as are the other vampires. You do not have to apologise on their account. Everyone lost their cool a little today. It's understandable, given recent, ongoing, events.”

“Thanks Hope. I gotcha back, you know?”

“We've got yours too MG, and thanks for what you said, it definitely wasn't your fault, but thanks for understanding.” The words may have been quiet, pressed into the boy's shoulder where Josie's head rested, still holding him in a hug, but everyone heard them clearly. 

Clearing her throat, the witch stepped away from her friend, discreetly wiping a tear that had fallen as she grinned at him and turned to the other two girls. 

Penelope raised an eyebrow in response to the grin, a smirk pulling at her lips when MG slowly started to mirror the expression. 

Hope rolled her eyes, already knowing what was coming. 

Josies and MG's biggest secret was actually wide-spread knowledge. Despite their best efforts to keep it hidden, every student at Salvatore knew, and only Dr. Saltzman had yet to find out, through sheer luck. 

“Do you wanna go to The House?”

Penelope sirk deepened, “And what, pray tell, does that entail?”

“Who knows, Pen, guess we'll find out.”

“An adventure… Excellent.”

Hope laughed silently, Penelope looked genuinely excited to go to ‘The House’, despite not knowing what it was or what it meant. 

‘The House’ in question, was an abandoned barn deep in the woods. Josie and MG had kept the secret for two days. It was now regularly used for parties, however it was respected as their space, and it wasn't uncommon to find them there. 

Hope had found herself there many a time, at ridiculous hours of the morning when she itched to run but knew she shouldn't. 

The thing that nobody at the school had found out however, was that Josie and MG typically spent their time at ‘The House’ smoking the magical equivalent of marijuana, colloquially known as cloud chaser, it muted your magic and allowed you to be stoned with no dangerous side effects, like setting fire to things without realising or summoning objects (or people) whilst distractedly day-dreaming about it. 

It was the one rebellion against her family Josie allowed herself. She didn't smoke it to spite them, but to allow herself the freedom to make her own, uncensored decisions. It relaxing her and muting her magic at stressful times were also massive points in its favour. 

Hope was in fact the only other person on the planet to know this, as she was the one who'd introduced MG, who'd in turn introduced Josie. She hadn't smoked in a while, hadn't had the time, what with all the training and recently taking on a wolf pack, but carpe diem she supposed. 

Josie and MG began to stroll away, moving swiftly into the forest, and so Hope helped Penelope up, keeping their hands joined as she led the girl at a slightly more sedate pace. 

The witch grinned, kissing Hopes cheek quickly as had become her habit. And as typical, the girl in question turned scarlet. 

“So, wolfie, what exactly is their evil scheme?”

“‘Evil scheme’,” Hope chuckled, weaving through the forest's thick underbrush with ease and moving various roots and plants out of Penelope's path with slight flicks of her wrist, “hardly. They just wanna get stoned. ‘The House’ is where they go to do that. Are you comfortable with that? Cause I'll let Jo know and we can head back to the school.”

An unfamiliar feeling settled in the bottom of the raveonettes stomach at Hope's words. She felt deeply touched at the clear concern and care shown towards her in the simple way she checked everything was okay. 

Nobody had ever bothered to ask Penelope if she was comfortable with the acts taking place, most of her life being orchestrated by her mother. It was definitely, what she would consider, a nice change of pace. 

“I'm fine with it, just because I'm rich doesn't mean I'm a snob, you should know something about that wolfie.”

The Tribrid chuckled, scratching the back of her neck, “Yeah, I guess. It's just around these trees anyway.”

Sure enough a break in the trees left the large structure easily visible. Josie and MG were nowhere in sight, but laughter could be heard from inside. 

Upon entering the building, Hope immediately spied Josie, on the second floor, feet dangling through the barrier. MG was balancing on a roof beam 30 feet in the air, his vampiric abilities surely the only thing keeping him from falling to his death

“Do a flip!”

“Penelope! He’ll break his neck.” 

The shorter girl had clearly forgotten the fact that everyone in the room had magic and wouldn't let MG actually get hurt. 

As if to prove a point, he leapt from the beam, flipped twice and landed on his hands, before flying into another flip to stand in front of Hope, face split into a huge grin. 

Penelope clapped enthusiastically behind her while Josie laughed hard, the sound full and vibrant. 

They spent the rest of the afternoon messing around, Hope and Penelope flirted non-stop with Josie and each other, much to the amusement of MG. He found the mumbling state Josie was reduced to particularly hilarious while high. 

Josie often joined him in his laughter as a result of her own high. 

But of course, as the sun began to set, Hope leapt up to escort the group back to the school so she could meet the pack. Leaving both girls with a kiss on the cheek, and a fist bump for MG, she turned and walked back towards the trees, stopping to glance over shoulder part way there and smile at the girls watching her retreating figure. 

Twin sighs left them, MG sniggering to himself as Penelope spoke softly under her breath, “Hate to see you leave wolfie, but I love to watch you go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hopefully it was a good chapter, I'm actually really pleased with this one so I hope you are too. As always, thank you all for leaving comments and kudos, it really does mean the world to me and they're incredibly motivating!
> 
> Side note: I recently started reading 'the long way to a small angry planet' by Becky Chambers and its fantastic, highly recommend.
> 
> Thanks, WK7


	4. Hunting and Hurting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope spends some time teaching the pack and gets some bad news, Josie causes a panic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! So it's been a hot second, and I'm sorry for the radio silence but I've finally finished this chapter.
> 
> I'm not completely happy with it, but if I don't label it done it will continue driving me mad and I kinda want to move on with the story.
> 
> It is a bit shorter than previous chapters but quite a bit happens. As always, thank you to everyone who commented and left kudos, it's such a motivation boost and honestly just lovely to see. 
> 
> Quick warning, there is some mention of violence and death in this chapter. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

The smell of coffee hit Penelope first upon entering the kitchens, quickly followed by the quiet notes of Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata. 

Hope danced around the room, steps soft and sure as she placed cut up fruit into bowls and added cream and sugar to steaming mugs that sat on the counter top. 

Leaning against the doorway, the witch observed with a gentle expression. The Tribrid seemed to be lost entirely in her own world, moving fluidly around the space, either not knowing or not caring that she was being watched. 

It turned out to be the former as she spun in a half circle and nearly tripped over her own feet after spying Penelope in the doorway. A breathless chuckle filled the silence, green eyes locking on blue as the witch took careful steps towards her. 

Coming to a stop just before her, Penelope sent Hope a crooked smile, and offered her hand. 

"May I have this dance?" 

"Hmm… You may." mischief lay in ocean eyes, and the taller girl wondered briefly what she'd just started. 

Her intrigue was short lived as Hope grabbed her outstretched hand and immediately twirled her in place, snapping her fingers a couple times until a faster paced song came through the sound system. 

Settling the witch in her arms, the Tribrid led them around the kitchen in a quick waltz, occasionally spinning, lifting or dipping the girl she held just for fun. 

Laughter rang down the halls from the kitchen, and it was this that allowed Josie to easily find them. 

Unconsciously echoing Penelope's earlier position by leaning against the doorframe and watching the dancing girls. A soft smile stole across her lips as Hope lifted Penelope into the air, spinning in place before lowering her. 

Their eyes stayed locked the whole time, the witches' hands shifting from their braced position on the Alphas shoulders to draw her into a hug. 

The Tribrid continued to sway them softly, her own arms wrapped around the taller girl's waist. 

A blush coloured her cheeks as green eyes found Josie stood in the doorway.

"Enjoying the show Jojo?" Penelope's voice was raspy, likely from laughing. The smirk her lips naturally fell into sent butterflies into a frenzy in the witch's stomach. 

Hope grinned in amusement, whispering something that Josie couldn't hear, but made Penelope throw her head back in laughter. 

She pressed a kiss to the curve of her jaw before moving away to finish the task her unplanned dance had interrupted, leaving the blushing witch free to approach a grinning Josie. 

"Good morning Jo, did you sleep well?" 

The taller girl pulled her into a hug, pressing her own kiss to the witches temple, "Good morning Pen, I did. Though I was confused when I woke up to an empty bed?" 

"Blame wolfie, I left to find her and got distracted," the witch glanced back at the Tribrid, before moving closer to Josie, her lips brushing the shell of the girls ear as she whispered, "the dork was dancing around to classical music, honestly, sometimes I think she isn't real."

The witches broke into giggles as the shorter girl whipped round sending a glare their way. 

"I heard that Park, but let's not forget who cried last night when -" 

"Hey! You can't use my emotions against me like that, besides, I saw the tears in your eyes too!" 

"Please, as if I'd cry at a movie. I think you've confused me and Josie."

The brunette scoffed at this, taking a step towards Hope and raising an eyebrow, "I fell asleep ten minutes in wolfie, but nice try." 

Penelope grinned smugly, "so the great Hope Mikaelson does have a heart, who'd of guessed it?" 

"Shut up, Pen."

Josie finally took note of what Hope had been doing in the kitchen, hazel eyes zeroing in on the breakfast that sat on the counter. 

The Tribrid had been busy it seemed. Three places had been set, and in front of each lay a plate holding several small omelettes, pancakes and rashers of bacon. Bowls holding a variety of cut up fruits lay to the left of each plate, a steaming mug of coffee to the right. 

The witch looked on in awe, no one had ever gone to the trouble of making breakfast for her. 

She opened her mouth to thank the older girl, but was cut off by the blaring of her ringtone. Smiling sheepishly, she slipped her phone out of her pocket and sighed at the name flashing across the screen. 

"It's Lizzie, I should take this, excuse me."

Josie left the kitchen quickly, phone pressed to her ear as Hope and Penelope gazed after her. 

"She better not make her cry again."

Hope hummed in agreement, but seemed too preoccupied to comment further. 

Penelope sighed heavily, starting at the doorway for a long moment before dragging herself away to sit at the island. 

Another two pancakes were added to the Tribrids plate before she too sat down, leaving the middle seat open for the missing witch.

"This looks delicious, Hope. I didn't know you could cook?" 

A soft blush rose in her cheeks, hands fidgeting on her lap briefly before Penelope lay her own upon them. 

Looking up, Hope smiled at the fondness shining in her eyes, twisting their hands to intertwine their fingers and giving a soft squeeze. 

"Thanks Pen. I used to cook with my Mom for the pack. It's been a while since I last had anyone to bother for."

The green eyed witch felt her heart break and swell simultaneously for the bashful girl in front of her, "Well I'm honored to be worth bothering for, and I'm sure Jo is too. Thank you wolfie, truly."

"Don't mention it, I just like seeing you and Josie happy," leaning closer she pulled Penelope towards her by their joined hands, stopping when their faces hovered mere inches apart and the witch's breath hitched. 

Turning her head, the Tribrid leaned fully over the space to press her lips against the corner of the raveonettes before whispering "do you wanna know a secret?". 

Head spinning from the contact the taller girl nodded, not trusting her ability to form words. 

"This is my fourth plate," green eyes snapped open to meet blue, humour shining in the dark depths of Hope's irises as her face pulled into a mock serious expression, "gotta keep that pesky wolf metabolism in check."

Their eyes stayed locked for a heartbeat, then two, before Hope's serious face dissolved as she fell into a laughing fit. 

The witch rolled her eyes, using her free hand to poke teasingly at the shorter girls sides as she sighed dramatically. 

"Dammit Mikaelson, I thought you were gonna tell me some profound, 'this is the meaning of the universe', crap."

Hope squirmed away from the fingers digging into her sides, laughter tapering off to soft giggles. 

"Stop… please Pen… I-I'm sorry… stop."

The words were breathless, barely making it past the Alphas lips as she giggled and twisted around in her seat in an effort to escape. The fact that she could easily overpower the other girl and get her stop never seemed to cross her mind. 

Eventually, Penelope stopped, a smile tugging up the corners of her lips even as she mock scowled, "Next time, I expect a real one."

Hope raised her eyebrows defiantly, eyes sparking and teeth flashing as she grinned, "A secret," she moved closer, invading the other girls space entirely until her lips hovered next to her ear, "Or a kiss?" 

A shudder ran through Penelope, eyes closed in an effort to fight her reaction to the words and the hot breath on her neck. When she opened her eyes, the Tribrid had moved away slightly, but was still close enough that she could smell the cinnamon on her breath. 

Pupils blown and breathing heavily, the witch scrambled for anything to say in response. While their game of teasing each other had been ongoing throughout the weeks, none of them had so far acknowledged it out loud in any way. 

Luckily for her, Josie chose that moment to walk back into the room, a defeated air dragging at her shoulders and making her seem smaller. 

Concerned looks were shared, but neither Hope nor Penelope spoke, instead reaching out to take her hands as she sat between them. 

Watery chocolate eyes glanced up in thanks as the witch breathed deeply, "Lizzie's spending another three months with mom. She said they've found some therapist in Italy who really helps, so she wants to stay."

Two pairs of arms encircled her swiftly, Penelope tracing patterns down her back and Hope running a hand through long brunette waves. 

"I'm sorry Jo, I know you wanted her here for your birthday. We'll figure something out."

She nodded quickly, bringing a hand up to wipe at the wet track left down her cheek by an escaping tear. Turning a smile toward the Tribrid, she decided to change the subject rather than linger in her bad mood, "So… why was Pen all wide eyed and blushing when I came in?" 

Hope's eyes lit up as a pout appeared on the witch's face, "Why am I ever wide eyed and blushing? Wolfie was being a tease."

"Hardly, I asked a simple question. It's not my fault you forgot how to speak entirely."

Josie watched as the two began playfully bickering, bad mood suddenly evaporated in the presence of her favourite people. 

***

The week passed in a blur of classes, magic and music as Hope and Penelope did everything they could to distract Josie. 

They spent a night at the House watching a meteor shower and raced around the forest whilst Hope taught them combat spells. Every meal was spent together, sometimes in the company of the wolf pack - who accepted the witches as easily as if they were wolves - and sometimes with MG, the rest of the school being largely ignored by all three. 

A movie marathon in Josie's room left them late to classes the next morning, and Penelope's hands were stained blue for two days after an afternoon spent painting. 

By the time the moon arrived on Saturday, Hope worried the witch might fall back into her dark mood whilst she was away. She knew Penelope would do everything in her power to keep Josie happy, and would almost definitely succeed, but the feeling that she was abandoning the brunette witch in her time of need wouldn't go away. 

She'd even offered to stay for the cycle, and have the wolves turn in the cells, but both witches had quickly shot down the idea, much to her relief. The offer had been genuine, but thinking about ordering the wolves back to the basement after their first taste of turning in the forest made her feel ill. 

And now, standing in the clearing the pack had claimed as theirs, with magic sizzling through the air and the weight of the moon pressing against her, she sent a prayer to every God she could think of that both her witches would be perfectly okay.

Again, she waited until everyone had turned before turning herself, huffing at the happy voices echoing through her mind as her pack stretched and wrestled around her. 

Throwing her head back, a soulful howl tore from her throat, the sound echoed quickly by all those in the clearing. 

'Tonight,' she thought to her pack, howls cutting off at the word, 'you learn how to hunt.'

An excited feeling rippled through the connection, forty pairs of yellow eyes glowing with anticipation. 

'We move quickly,' she trotted around them, before a burst of speed sent her across the clearing, eager yips sounding behind her as the pack began to move. 

They were slow at first, stumbling over unfamiliar paws and each other. Soon though, they found their rhythm, wolves darting from end to end in a race that determined their position in the ranks. 

The large white wolf sat at the tree line watching them, amusement and pride flowing through her in equal measure. 

Once they'd all gotten comfortable running as wolves, she stood and moved to the middle of the space. 

Waves of joy and anxious energy hummed under her skin, the feelings of the pack taking root in her heart. 

'We move silently,' she pressed her paws in the earth, rocking in place as they copied her. Moving swiftly into the trees, she taught them how to fall light on their paws, and spread their weight. 

It took them a lot longer to grasp. Rocks and branches were kicked and snapped, roots sent wolves tumbling and crashing through bushes. 

She watched it all with the same amused air, her heart thudding painfully once as she wished Josie and Penelope could be with her. Learning to move through the forest and sharing her pride in her pack. 

When they were moving more or less quietly, the Alpha stood again and led them back to the clearing. She arranged them swiftly, putting Jed and Rafael at the front and back of the group respectively, and the younger, slower, wolves in the middle. 

'We move as one,' slowly, she moved off into the forest, giving them time to get used to moving with each other. Their voices were whispers at the back of her mind, everyone focused on the shared task of learning. 

Without more than a brief glance back, the Alpha leapt away, setting a brutal pace through the trees. She could hear her pack behind her, their movements quiet, but so loud in the silent forest. 

Bursting through a line of trees she came to a stop at a wide river. The pack settled along the river bank as she paced before them, taking in their happily panting forms. 

Hope encouraged them all to drink from the river, checking in with each wolf individually as she trotted through the shallow waters. 

She led them a ways up stream, closer to the mountain range than they were allowed as humans. To the east she could smell a bear, so brought them further west - tonight was not the night to teach them how to fight. Then, she caught the scent she'd been searching for. A herd of deer, north of the pack and downwind. 

'What do you smell?' 

The pack shifted anxiously, forty noses lifting to the sky as they all attempted to separate the thousands of scents scattered through the forest. 

Rafael reacted first, pink tongue lolling out the side of his mouth as he pranced on eager paws, 'smells like horses, but more earthy.'

She tilted her head, amber eyes narrowing slightly, 'yes, a herd of deer. There are four herds in this forest, we have found the largest.'

More excited yips answered her, and suddenly the whole pack was vibrating with excited energy. Hope huffed, pleased at their enthusiasm and her chance to teach.

Hours passed as she taught them how to scent the different creatures of the forest, how to track and stalk, how to distinguish the weaker of the herd. 

When the sun started to paint the sky pink, she led them on a swift sprint through the forest, pleased with how they moved almost unnoticeably and together. 

They burst into the clearing as the moon dipped below the horizon, and forty tired, panting wolves became forty tired, panting teens. 

Hope stayed a wolf for a few moments longer, just enjoying the breeze on her fur and the earth beneath her paws. All too soon, she too was human again and she joined her pack in the slow trek back to school. 

Hushed conversations happened all around her, and her heart soared at the sleepy smiles plastered across their faces. Raf, Jed and a few older wolves had the youngest pack members on their backs. The long night of running through the forest had left them without the energy to get back to their beds, and they slept peacefully, safe and content surrounded by pack. 

The sight pulled at memories of her dad carrying her back home from the forest when she'd been younger, but the pain didn't follow. Instead she felt a surge of affection and calm. 

And when they reached the school, the feelings doubled at the sight of her witches, sat on the steps and wrapped up together in one of her blankets. Mugs of hot chocolate, tea and glasses of water hovering on trays around them for the sleepy wolf pack. 

Quiet thanks were passed as the drinks disappeared back into the school with wolves, whispers of goodnight filling the air until Hope was left alone with Josie and Penelope. 

She all but collapsed into their open arms, snuggling into them and accepting the warm drink pressed into her hands as they watched the sun rise over the forest. 

***

Tuesday night appeared with much relief from Hope. The last three nights with her pack had been amazing, but she'd missed curling up in her bed with her witches. She'd missed their easy affection, Penelope's flirting and Josie's blush. She'd missed the gentle conversations and their game of teasing. 

She'd rushed through dinner, ignoring the smirks and pointed looks from her pack, eager to be in her room and away from anything and anyone that wasn't Penelope and Josie. 

She thanked the Gods that they apparently felt the same as they hurried up the stairs behind her. One corridor away from her room, and all her plans for the night went sailing out the window as Dr Saltzman came into view, a frown on his face and his hands clenched by his sides. 

Josie hurried over to him, concern and hurt written all over her when he flinched at her soft touch, eyes blinking rapidly like he hadn't even noticed she was there. 

"Dad, are you okay?" 

His whole frame seemed to sag at her words, deep lines under his eyes making him look older than he was. 

Hope and Penelope shared a worried look, moving closer to Josie. 

Upon seeing Hope, the Headmaster seemed to age another ten years, shaking hands coming up to grip at his hair as his eyes burned into her. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up, senses on high alert. 

"Dr S, what's going on?" She hoped her voice didn't shake as badly as it felt, but he was really starting to freak her out. 

"It's your aunt Hope," the words were barely audible, he sounded exhausted, but her heart lurched painfully and thundered in her chest, "She was attacked, last night, while Keelin was with her pack."

The world tilted and her vision swam, every breath ripped through her lungs and left her gasping. She could feel the hands on her, guiding her to the floor, but it didn't seem real. Everything was happening all at once, far too quickly and she couldn't keep up. 

Penelope's face filled her vision, and Hope could see her lips moving but the words were far away, drowned out by the crashing of her blood in her ears. The ground beneath her shuddered, windows along the corridor shattered and she could vaguely hear someone yelling but none of it affected her. 

And then it was quiet, her breathing evened out and the crashing sound in her head stopped. She cast a grateful look up at the ravenette witch hovering over her, one hand coming up to grip her wrist loosely. 

Blue eyes scanned the glass littered floor briefly, and with a quick wiggle of her fingers the windows were whole again. 

"Is she dead?" her voice was hollow and flat, even to her own ears. Her heart stuttered but kept beating, slow and strong under the calming spell. 

Tears still leaked freely down her cheeks, a soft touch wiped them away and she cast a searching look to Josie at her side, relieved to find her unharmed by the earlier explosion of glass. 

"No, but she's not good. Keelin wants you home, she's sending Marcel to collect you, he should be here on Thursday."

The Tribrid nodded, dragging herself up onto shaking legs with the help of the witches at her sides, "I should go pack."

"We're coming with you." She looked up into stormy green eyes, grateful thanks on the tip of her tongue before Dr Saltzman interrupted with an "absolutely not."

Josie whirled on him, expression furious and fists clenched at her sides, "Dad! How can you say that?!" 

"There's no way I'm letting you go halfway across the country by yourself! We don't know who attacked Freya, they could still be lurking around New Orleans! You're safer here." 

"Oh, so Lizzie can fly halfway around the world by herself, but I can't leave the school? I'm safe with Hope, and Marcel wouldn't let anything happen!" 

Hope slumped against the wall and rubbed at her temples, choosing to ignore the ongoing argument as best she could. She looked up at Penelope when she felt the witch settle by her, and leaned into her side with a sigh. The witch put an arm around her and tugged till she was leaning more fully into her. 

Warm lips pressed into her hair and the Tribrid felt some of the tension drain from her, "We're coming, don't worry. He can't keep Josie here any more than he can keep me."

The low murmur of Penelope's voice wrapped around her like a blanket, soothing her soul and melting away the rest of the tension. Suddenly all she wanted was to lie down and sleep, exhaustion consuming her. 

It must have shown on her face as the witch pressed against her ran a hand down her hair before tucking her firmly into her side and leading them down the corridor and away from the arguing Saltzmans.

Penelope ushered her into pajamas and tucked her into bed, pressing another kiss to her temple and slipping out of the room with muttered assurances that she'd be back. 

The Tribrid lay in bed and stared at her ceiling, eyes tracing over the stars she'd painted so long ago, unconsciously seeking the constellations her father had taught her when she was young. 

She turned her face into the pillow and breathed deeply, letting the smell of strawberries, orchids, honeysuckle and peaches calm the storm raging through her head. 

A sob ripped out of her throat so suddenly she flinched, tears forming a wet patch under her face as she curled into a ball. 

Hugging herself tightly didn't help, so when a warm, strong body folded around her own she leaned into the contact gratefully. 

"Hope…" Josie's voice was strained and tearful, but the whisper of her name rang out like a gunshot, causing her to screw her eyes shut and burrow deeper into the comfort of her bed - and the witch in it. 

Gentle fingers carded through her hair and she looked up through the tears clinging to her eyelashes to find Penelope, watching them with the softest smile and soulful, understanding eyes. The flecks of gold around her pupils shone in the dim light and as Josie reached out to pull her down into the bed Hope swore that, just for a second, the gold flashed to cover the whole of her iris'. 

She shook the thought from her head quickly, focusing instead on the feeling of home that coursed through her veins as her witches shuffled and adjusted until they were wrapped securely around the Tribrid. 

The soothing sound of Josie's voice, breathing a song against her neck she'd never heard before, pushed out the last of the terrible thoughts plaguing Hope and calmed her enough to finally fall into an exhausted sleep. 

***

Morning dawned bright and silent, and Penelope found herself alone in Hope's bed despite the early hour. 

Frowning, she pulled a hoodie over her head and shoved her feet into the first shoes she found, smiling sleepily at the sight of Josie's yellow bunny slippers next to Hope's steel toed combat boots. 

The green mug she had claimed from the Tribrid sat on the desk, steam wafting up to deliver the enticing scent of coffee to her.

A post it note lay next to it, long, looping letters informing her that Hope had gone for a run in the forest and Josie was in the kitchen waiting for her so they could meet the wolf at the House. 

She traced a long finger over the flowing 'H' of Hope's name, smiling softly as she grabbed the mug and headed to the door. 

Josie stood looking out the large kitchen windows towards the forest, an adorable frustrated pout tugging at her lips and a furrowed brow immediately telling Penelope that her thoughts were on the white wolf she could just see weaving through the trees. 

Four long strides had her next to the brunette and the sight of tears welling in those gorgeous eyes brought her arms around the taller girl to crush her into a hug. 

"I just don't know what to do Pen. How… How do I f-fix this, how do I m-make it b-better?" 

Hearing Josie stutter over her words as she choked down sobs broke something in Penelope, the tears falling down her cheeks as she looked desperately into green eyes left her wishing she could snap her fingers and fix everything for her. 

But she knew there was no magic fix here, there was nothing either of them could do for the amazing girl that had already done so much for them both. They could just be there, supporting and loving her-

The words speeding through her mind slammed to a halt, all thought abandoned. A gasp dropped from her lips, eyes screwing shut in surprise. But Josie sniffling softly drew her back to the present moment, and she banished the emotions rising within her, vowing to more closely examine them at a more appropriate time. 

She squeezed the taller girl once more, before releasing her, instead cupping her face and brushing the tears from her cheeks with gentle fingers. 

"We be there for her Jo, that's all we can do. Be here, for everything and anything she needs."

Hazel orbs flitted around her face for several long seconds, finally finding whatever they'd been looking for in the depths of Penelope's emerald gaze.

Breathing in deeply, Josie seemed to steel herself against something, her shoulders tensing, spine straightening. Magic sparked in the air around her, and when she opened her eyes, Penelope swore that for a second they flashed gold. 

Just as quickly they were Hazel again, leaving the other witch to wonder whether she'd imagined the whole thing. The question had scarcely had a chance to form before Josie was flying out of the room, the front door slamming against the wall the only indication of where she was going. 

Frowning in confusion, Penelope followed at a much more sedate pace, fixing the crack in the front door as she went and closing it behind her before turning toward the forest. 

Unsurprisingly, Josie was nowhere to be seen, likely having already made significant headway into the trees. 

In no mood to spend hours searching for her, the ravenette muttered a quick "In semita revelare" and set a brisk pace across the lawn, following the silver mist that marked Josie's journey. 

Five minutes later and Penelope was starting to get concerned, she'd never been in this part of the forest and the trees were starting to all look the same. 

A twig snapped to her left and she froze, her heart thudding painfully in her chest as her breath caught in her throat. Shooting a furtive glance in that direction she breathed a great sigh of relief, knees nearly giving out as the tension left her and her heart returned to a normal pace. 

"Dammit Hope, don't do that!" 

The large white wolf at her side huffed what might have been a laugh, large Amber eyes shining with familiar mirth. 

Hope bound forward, butting her head against Penelope's stomach in greeting and looking around for her other witch, instead catching the fading silver mist that swept through the trees. 

A soft whine was the only warning given before Penelope was suddenly confronted with a very naked, very panicked Hope Mikaelson. 

Doing her best to keep her gaze pointed skyward and the burning in her cheeks at a minimum, the witch carefully ignored the muttered cursing and rustling next to her. 

Last time Hope had transformed in front of her she'd only been partially undressed, but her transition this time had been so fast that Penelope supposed any clothes she may have been wearing simply hadn't managed to survive. 

And so the ravenette forced her attention toward the issue at hand, Josie's sudden and mysterious departure from the kitchen, praying that Hope would dress quickly. 

Luckily for the witch, Hope had been able to immediately summon her clothes and upon dressing had begun casting a plethora of spells, only some of which Penelope recognised. 

"Pen, what happened?" worry shone through the words, verging on panic, and the taller girl belatedly realised that Hope had of course automatically assumed the worst. 

Being careful to keep her voice level and calm, and approaching the still casting girl slowly, Penelope explained their brief conversation in the kitchen and Josie's resultant disappearance. 

Stopping behind the Tribrid, she slowly slid her hands down trembling arms, catching Hope's hands in her own and tangling their fingers. She folded her arms around the shorter girl, chin resting on her shoulder. They stood like this for several moments, silence enveloping them whilst Hope struggled to calm her racing heart. 

After nearly a minute, the Tribrid relaxed fully into Penelope's hold, closing her eyes and turning her head to plant a quick kiss on the curve of her jaw. 

"I know where she is," her voice was soft as she unwound the taller girls arms from her waist, keeping their hands linked as she led them deeper into the forest. 

A hundred questions rushed to the front of Penelope's mind, but she bit her tongue and allowed Hope to lead her forward in silence. 

The comforting pressure of the wolf's hand in her own was enough to reassure her, but the sure and steady way Hope led her further into the forest calmed the vestiges of panic that had lingered at the edge of her mind since Josie's unexpected departure. 

The sound built so gradually that at first she thought she might be imagining it, until the crashing of water was too loud to ignore and the girls rounded the base of a cliff only to come face to face with the most incredible sight Penelope had ever seen. 

A magnificent waterfall, stretching what must have been a few hundred feet toward the sky and extending another fifty or so feet below, landing with a deafening sound in the large clear pool that was half hidden beneath the cliff. 

Penelope looked around in amazement, missing the smirk stretched across Hope's face, and the brunette approaching from further down the winding path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a cliffhanger to finish, this is mostly because if I'd continued the scene there'd easily be another five thousand words, so I've decided to put it into the next chapter.
> 
> Hopefully it was good and made sense, it's entirely unedited so I apologise for any glaring mistakes, I will go back and fix them when I can stand to look at this chapter again. 
> 
> Thanks, WK7


	5. Waterfall Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls spend a day at the Waterfall, and the Pack has a meeting. Hope finally asks the question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... it's been a while, and I'm really sorry, I kept coming back to this chapter and I had about 300 words written and nothing, nada, zilch. I just could not seem to find the words at all. Apparently all it took was a four days of no sleep and way more caffeine than is probably good for me and voila, 6k words.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who's commented or left Kudo's in the mean time, it really does boost me up so much to see that people are actually enjoying my ridiculous excuse for writing. 
> 
> I've honestly rambled so much in this chapter and I haven't even read it through, let alone gotten it Beta'd but I really wanted to give you guys something, so this is that. Hopefully is does actually make sense, and even more than that, I hope you enjoy!

There must have been some sort of localised sound barrier placed around the waterfall, that was the only reasonable explanation Penelope could think of as to why the thundering sound of water hitting the crystal clear pool at the base of the cliff wasn’t immediately deafening them all.

She’d heard it on the walk up, had even struggled to hear herself think over the crashing noise, but now, perched atop a large smooth rock at the edge of the pool, the sound barely tickled at her ears, nearly forgotten as she gazed out toward the lovely sight of Hope and Josie splashing around in the shallower waters.

They each wore large grins, eyes sparkling in the reflection of the sun off the water. Hope had removed her shirt within minutes of reaching the place, diving head first into the crystalline waters only to reappear with a blinding smile as she sent the cool liquid everywhere.

Even now Penelope noticed a droplet snake its way down firm abs, pale skin glistening in the sun, before melding once more into the pool that covered Hope to her hips. 

Josie likewise had removed her shirt, a bit of magic helping her to transfigure her clothes into a bikini top and swimming shorts. With her hair piled high on her head the smooth, toned lines of her back had been a recurring distraction for the raveonette.

But still, she couldn’t shake the gnawing feeling in the pit of her stomach, the one that told her that something was very wrong. The same feeling she’d had since the news of the attack on Freya had reached them.

Josie’s laughter as Hope used magic to create random animals in the water drew her out of the melancholy thoughts she’d nearly falle into. Penelope could easily understand Josie’s motives in bringing them here, Hope had lit up the moment she’d realised this was where they were coming, the stormy quality her eyes had taken on had cleared and a genuine smile hadn’t left her lips.

Truly the Tribrid seemed incredibly free here, her laughter loud and clear, and her affection for Josie obvious in the careful way she touched her and the beautiful things she crafted with her magic. It almost hurts to watch them, to see the easy way they gravitated toward each other and know that it came from years of history that the other witch would forever be playing catch-up to.

She frowned at the thought, using the tip of her finger to draw random patterns on the surface of the rock she was sat on. Closing her eyes, she drew a deep, calming breath in and held it. She focused on the sound of the water falling down the cliff, the faint birdsong that blew through the trees on a gentle breeze, the feeling of the sun beating down on her, hot and firm and endlessly reassuring.

Releasing the breath slowly she smiled softly, her mind clear, if only for a brief moment. The unexpected absence of the sun's warmth and light prompted her to open her eyes, but she wasn’t half as quick as she needed to be as Penelope found herself suddenly held in the strong arms of Hope, the water still running down her body soaking the witches shirt in seconds.

Shock shot through her, her mouth opening to demand she be put down, but the smirk stretching the Tribrids lips stole the breath from her lungs and the raveonette found herself staring helplessly even as she secured against a pale, damp chest and carried quickly toward the water.

The sight of the fast approaching pool kick-started her brain, her whole body tensing against Hope’s solid form, “Hope, no!” The witch wound her arms around Hope’s neck, molding herself to the Wolf’s front and praying desperately that the other girl would notice her racing heart before they reached the water. 

The Tribrid chuckled, the panic in Penelope’s voice flying over her head as she continued walking toward a grinning Josie, “It’s just water, Pen. Josie thought you needed cooling down, don’t think we haven’t noticed you staring.”

She shook her head firmly, pressing her forehead to Hope’s cheek as she flexed her arms tighter around a pale neck, any words she may have had lodged in her throat along with the last strained breath she’d managed to take. 

Her lack of response finally prompted Hope to look down at her and she noticed how pale the witch had gone, fingers basically clawing into her own arms as she pressed ever closer to the Tribrid. Concern flooded her, her feet stilling as she tightened her own hold on the faintly trembling girl, “Pen, hey, Penelope, what’s wrong?”

The soothing tenor of Hope’s voice broke over Penelope, but it was the realisation that they’d stopped moving that allowed her to take a gasping breath and open her eyes again. The Wolf that continued to pace just under the surface of Hope’s skin growled at the tears that had gathered in beautiful green eyes, vengeance on the tip of her tongue even as she fought to restrain her instincts, “Penelope,” the name trembled as she tried desperately to shape her voice into something that wasn’t a snarl, “what’s wrong? Please?”

She took desperate breaths and worked her jaw free of the tension it was holding, suddenly irrationally furious at herself for worrying Hope when the Tribrids emotions were already so close to the surface, she was supposed to be keeping the other girl calm.

“I’m fine, I’m sorry. I just freaked out because… I, uhm,” deep blue eyes watched her closely as she struggled to form the words, her cheeks taking on a red tint as she stuttered. The sun was blocked again, a tall shadow falling over the girls as Josie joined them, water streamed down her body and Penelope allowed herself to focus on it, rushing out the words “I can’t swim.” as she watched a droplet of water disappear beneath the waistband of Josie’s shorts.

A startled laugh fell from Hope’s lips, forcing green eyes back up to her, a slight frown tugging at the corners of full lips at the idea that she was being laughed at, “And what’s funny about that Mikaelson? I don’t exactly have the best past with water, okay?”

The Tribrid sobered instantly, all mirth wiped from her face as she stared intently at the younger witch, “I’m sorry, it’s not funny. But Penelope, do you really think me or Josie would let anything bad happen?”

Sincerity rang through the words, and the gentle smile on Josie’s face calmed the rest of her nerves, the muscles of her back relaxing as she released the tension in her body, only to immediately tense again as she noticed she was still being held in Hope’s arms, shirt officially drenched from being pressed to the shorter girl. 

A blush raged to life in her cheeks as she shifted slightly in a silent request to be put down, but Hope just smiled at her, pulling her even closer to her chest as she started walking toward the pool again, “We’ll teach you.”

Confusion gripped the witch briefly, and she frowned at the side of Hope’s head, eyes growing wider as the water got closer. Desperately, she looked for Josie, the taller girl trailing quietly behind them. She reached for her and internally sighed as long, tan fingers laced with hers.

“This is where me and Hope learned to swim too, y’know? And Lizzie, of course.” A far off look entered Josie eyes momentarily, as if remembering that day, but she shook her head softly and locked eyes with Penelope over Hope’s shoulder, “It was a good day.”

A hum, almost like a satisfied growl, rattled through Hope’s chest, and Penelope smiled softly at the feeling, shooting the short girl a quick glance as she looked back at the brunette behind them, “Yeah, it was.”

There was pain in her eyes as she shared a smile with Josie, but also so much joy and love that it momentarily stole Penelope's breath. The distraction of the other girls lasted long enough that she didn’t notice they’d reached the water until it touched her back, the cold making her yelp and cling tighter to Hope as she tried futilely to escape.

She shot a glare towards a laughing Josie, heart thumping painfully in her chest as she fought to control her breathing as Hope slowly lowered her into the water. Soon, her feet found purchase on the smooth stones that lined the bottom of the pool, the water barely reaching her hips, though she kept her arms wound tightly around Hope’s neck, keeping them pressed flush as she adjusted to the temperature and feel of the water around her.

“See, nothing to be scared of.” Josie spoke teasingly, but Penelope could hear the genuine care that layered her voice, and gradually released her hold on Hope so she could spin quickly in the arms the Tribrid kept around her waist to pull Josie in to a damp hug. 

Laughter bubbled up her throat and caught her off guard for a second before she gave into it and soon all three girls had dissolved into slightly hysterical giggles.

They sobered quickly and Penelope caught Hope wiping tears from her cheeks in the corner of her eye but chose to leave it alone for now, “So,” she cleared her throat as her voice cracked embarrassingly around the word, promising herself honey lemon tea once they were back at the school, “So, how exactly are we doing this? Cause I nearly drowned the last person who tried to teach me to swim.”

“Well, first we need to get you comfortable in the water,” Josie spoke slowly, reaching across the short distance between them to take her hands and tug her gently to a slightly deeper part of the pool, the water resting just below her breasts now. Amazingly, the panic that Penelope had come to expect when she was in large bodies of water never rose, instead she kept her gaze locked on the witch in front of her and followed her easy breathing.

A couple minutes passed with them just standing there as Josie let the shorter girl get used to the gentle current of the water, this far from the bottom of the fall there was barely any noticeable movement in the pool. Penelope traced the gentle slope of her neck with her eyes and let the feeling of the cool water wash over her.

“You feeling okay, Pen?” at her swift nod the brunette grinned, squeezing her fingers and bouncing on her toes, “Awesome, so now we’re gonna put our heads under.”

Like a spell breaking Penelope wrenched her eyes up to meet shining hazel, a slow trickle of fear suddenly making the water just a little too cold to her heated skin, but Josie was quick to catch it, moving one of her hands soothingly along her forearm, “Just for a moment, I’ll be with you the whole time, and Wolfy over there already promised that we won’t let anything bad happen, okay?”

Penelope threw a quick look over her shoulder toward the Tribrid they’d left behind, to find her much closer than she’d thought, barely half a foot separating them, and this closeness gave her the much needed boost of confidence to agree to put her head below the water.

Squeezing her eyes shut and gripping Josie's hands in hers she took one long breath, and bent her knees, water rushing up over her mouth and nose and her eyes snapped open as she fought the instinctual gasp that tried to force its way up.

Josie's face in front of her soothed her heart rate and she watched, fascinated, as a beam of sunlight lanced through the water, turning her hair molten gold as it floated gently around her face. The witch looked beautiful like this, features impossibly softened by surrounding water and eyes so much brighter against the blue of the pool. 

She might have stayed there for hours, studying the brunette's face in this new environment, but her lungs prickled hotly and the need for oxygen forced her head back above the water. Pushing her wet hair out of her face, Penelope grinned at a beaming Josie, before being suddenly grabbed from behind and spun in a quick circle, Hope's bright laugh behind her making her smile stretch painfully at her cheeks.

The Tribrid set her back on her feet, leaning up over her shoulder to plant a quick kiss to her cheek and whisper giddily in her ear, “You did it, Pen!” and if her cheeks were stained red and her heart skipped a few beats then she’d chalk it up to oxygen deprivation and pretend she didn’t see the knowing glint in Josie's eyes.

They spent another fifteen minutes messing around and splashing each other, and Penelope dropped under the water a couple more times, enjoying the way sound got warped around her ears and everything seemed softer against the blue background of the pool.

After some gentle coaxing from Hope she found herself floating on her back between her girls, their hands pressing lightly against her spine in a quietly reassuring way even though Penelope had stopped being scared a while ago, simply enjoying having them so close. 

The sun glared down at them through the branches of a far reaching tree and the raveonette hummed happily as she felt it warm her damp skin. She glanced shyly up into Hope and Josie's eyes, and shivered at the way their gaze devoured her, clenching her hands tightly by her sides before relaxing them and skimming the water beneath her palms, “So you never really told me the story behind this place. Why’d Josie bring us here?”

Hope glanced at the brunette, one eyebrow arched in a silent invitation to answer the witch floating between them and Josie sighed, rolling her eyes playfully. She shifted in the water until she was floating next to Penelope, keeping one hand under the witches back, fingers pressed delicately to her spine while her other hand pulled Penelope's out of the water, playing with her fingers as she searched the sky.

“Our moms used to bring us here, when we were young. Me, Hope and Lizzie. Sometimes our dads would come too, but usually they were busy with other things. It was perfect, our own secret place to escape to. Lizzie never really appreciated it, she’s never enjoyed things that get her messy or wet, and she hates the cold, but I loved it. I used to count down the days in summer till we could come here.” 

Fondness floods Penelope as Josie speaks, the soft cadence of her voice warming her in a way the sun never could. She glances at Hope as the witch speaks and her heart aches at the tears in her eyes, but a smile pulls at the corners of her mouth so the witch runs a hand soothingly up her arm and cups her neck, thumb brushing slowly over her jaw.

Josie continues, mind elsewhere as she recalls days from summers long past, “Hayley would climb the cliff and jump into the water, we always wanted her to do flips or go higher and she always did, it was amazing how graceful she was. And my mom would swim with us on her back, and take us under the falls. There’s a whole cave system behind the fall, in the cliff, we must’ve spent hours walking through it, and I still don’t know where it ends.”

Hope’s smile splits her face, dimples popping from the force of it, and a single tear falls down her cheek but she ignores it, thinking for a moment before she she winks cheekily at Penelope, deciding to shift the somber mood that seemed to have fallen over them as she uses magic to gather a fairly large ball of water behind her.

“We also used to have some epic water fights, remember Jo?” but the Tribrid doesn’t give her chance to respond before she’s tugging Penelope out of the splash zone and dropping the water on top of the other witch, who sinks into the water in shock before rocketing up, cursing Hope out and promising vengeance as she wipes the wet hair out of her eyes.

The water fight that follows lasts two hours, magic making up for the witches lacking stamina while Hope flings herself around the pool, bodily pushing water at her witches. Josie gets flung ten feet through the air to land with a splash after she magically dunks Hope for so long Penelope gets seriously worried and that’s when they decide to put a stop to the fight before things get out of hand.

Penelope never actually learns how to swim, but they chalk it up to a win since they’re all a little hoarse from laughing so much and the smile doesn’t leave Hope’s face once all day.

***

Having all the wolves together was never an easy thing to manage, but Hope liked to think she did a good enough job at it. She was pretty easy going as far as Alphas went, everyone was allowed a chance to say their piece during pack meetings, and even though they followed the typical pack hierarchy she tried not to make any of the wolves feel like they were below anyone else.

Similarly, she knew when to be firm, and when to let a little of the ‘Alpha tone’ seep into her voice, never enough to make them cower or submit, just enough to make them stop and listen. Like now, as she called for quiet, every head turning in almost creepy unison until she found herself the center of nearly fifty teenagers' attention.

It was still kind of weird, how they automatically obeyed and hung off her every word, but she was adjusting. Her betas’ had been a huge help in this, Jed, Rafeal and Rose had gradually been easing her into the responsibilities that she’d previously left solely to them whilst affirming her role amongst the pack and working to dispel the rumours that surrounded her.

Honestly, they deserved a raise or something. She chuckled to herself at the thought, and then blushed when she realised that everyone was still waiting for her to speak. A foot nudged against her ankle and she looked swiftly to the side, quieting the startled growl rising in her chest as she met Josie's calm eyes and reassuring smile.

Running a hand through her hair she sighed, leaning heavily on her elbows as she met the eyes of every wolf at the table, “So you’re probably all wondering why I called a pack meeting, and it’s nothing drastic, so don’t worry, but I’m gonna be gone for a bit so I thought it best for us to have a conversation about it.”

As soon as the words left her mouth she winced, there was definitely a better way she could have said that, but what’s done was done and the tension quickly enveloping the room needed to be dealt with before tempers started to rise and nothing constructive actually got said.

Thankfully Jed seemed to recognise this too as he raised his hand, smirking when she shot him a grateful look, “Where are you going? And why?” 

Probably questions she should’ve addressed in her little disaster of an opening, lucky for her her betas’ were a lot more switched on than she apparently was, “New Orleans, my presence has been requested by my Aunt Freya, it’s nothing for any of you to worry about, just some family stuff. Marcel will be here sometime around lunch tomorrow to pick us up.”

“Us?” The grin on Rose’s face was down right dirty, eyes jumping suggestively between Hope and her witches, who sat to her left and right at the table, places usually reserved for the Alpha’s mate and second in command, but Hope chose to ignore this as she glared back at the girl.

“Yes, us. Penelope and Josie are coming with me, if that’s quite alright with you Nicot.” Despite it clearly not being a question, the wolf still nodded, grin still firmly in place as she leaned back in her chair and mimed zipping her mouth.

Penelope chuckled under her breath next to her and Hope restrained herself from shooting the witch a glare, instead looking out over her pack, trying to gouge the atmosphere in the room, a task made significantly more difficult by Josie, whose foot had stayed pressed against her ankle but was now slowly drifting up and down her calf in a maddening way.

The smirk on her face indicated she knew exactly what she was doing and what it was doing to Hope, so the Tribrid bit her tongue until she tasted blood and forced her attention back to the conversation, “I don’t know how long we’ll be gone, and I know there’s more than three weeks till the next full moon but we should discuss the possibility that you’ll have to turn in the cells.”

Noise flooded the room, this time everyone had an opinion or a question and with fifty different voices trying to shout over one another no one was getting heard anytime soon, the sound of her chair scraping along the floor as she stood quieted most of them, and the short growl and amber flash of her eyes shut up the rest.

“I know none of you want to go through it again, and trust me, I don’t want to make you, but if I’m not here then there’s no way Dr S is gonna agree to let you shift in the forest. So, one at a time, who has something to say?” Hope let a little of the ‘Alpha tone’ bleed through her words, maybe more than she’d realised as she saw some of the younger wolves baring their necks toward her, but she shook it from her mind as hands started to rise.

She raised an eyebrow at Brady, who had his hand tentatively raised, he didn’t usually speak during these meetings, still fairly new to the pack and wolf life, his throat bobbed as he swallowed harshly, tongue peaking out to wet his lips before he spoke, his words only a little shaky as he gained the attention of every wolf in the room, “What about the Vampires? With you gone, what if they try to start a fight?”

A couple of the other newer wolves nodded nervously at his words, the same thought obviously having occurred to them. In the weeks that had passed since the packs first time shifting in the forest tensions had only risen between the wolves and the vampires, Kaleb in particular had been very vocal about his distrust of Hope and his dislike of the pack gaining her abilities.

Already this week she’d broken up six fights and stopped countless others before they’d had the chance to start, and it was only Wednesday. Truthfully the question was a valid one, and it was one of the things she’d agonised over that morning whilst running, but there wasn’t an easy solution to the problem, she couldn’t just throw magic at it as a quick fix.

“It sucks, and it’s not gonna be easy, but you all have to avoid the vampires until I’m back. MG’s cool, and I know a couple of you have vamp friends, I’m not gonna tell you you can’t speak to them or anything, but invite them to your rooms to hang out, and avoid the lounges and gardens unless absolutely necessary. And stay in groups of at least four, that way no one can get cornered. You’re all really gonna have to work on ignoring whatever they say, everyone here knows the truth about anything they try to twist, just remember that.” 

Hope took a break from her little monologue to meet Brady’s eyes, holding his gaze steadily for a few heart beats, “You’ve all got my number, and if you don’t I’m sure someone can pass it along, if you feel like you need to talk, or there’s something you want me to know, or gods forbid something happens, use it. And if you don’t want to come to me directly, or you don’t know if it’s something you should ‘bother me’ with,” her lips quirked at the chuckle that spread through the room at her use of quotations, “then talk to Jed, or Raf, or Rose, they’ll still be here.”

She turned quickly to the three wolves she’d just named, noting how they’d puffed up a little in pride at being trusted by their Alpha, “You three are gonna be in charge, and I know you’ve done it before, but it’s different now. Everyone knows I’m Alpha, and with me gone they’ll try and take advantage. You’re my eyes and ears while I’m not here, and you’re all responsible for the actions of this pack, so don’t fuck it up and implode wihtout me, okay?”

Jed and Rose roll their eyes at the teasing, but Rafael sits up straighter, levelling a serious nod at his Alpha that does more to reassure her than the laughter of the wolves at her semi-joke about imploding. There aren’t three wolves she’d trust more than these to look after her pack, but Raf’s calm aura and endless patience quits the parts of her that doubt they’ll be able to take care of everything.

“Good, so, anymore questions?” a couple more hands raise but most everyone seems satisfied with what’s already been said, and the few questions she fields are thankfully easy enough to answer. Eventually everyone’s quiet again, and Hope sheds the serious Alpha persona she’s been trying to keep up, flashing everyone a grin and telling them to head to dinner.

The relief in the room is palpable, no one having wanted to mention the time but Hope was starving so she knew her pack must be too. She stays seated, her witches doing the same by her sides, as she watches her pack practically sprint toward the dining hall and ignores the smirks her betas’ send her, though she does flip off Rose when the girl wiggles her eyebrows suggestively.

Once the room clears she slumps down into her seat, closing her eyes and muttering a spell under her breath, grinning when Josie jumps and swears, not even flinching when the witch hits her shoulder, “You electrocuted me!”

Penelope laughs heartily beside them and Hope cracks an eye, “Just a little bit,” She raises one of her hands and holds her thumb and finger close together for emphasis, going so far as to wink at the witch when she scowls back, “It’s your own fault, Jo.”

The witch raises a single unimpressed eyebrow, but grins deviously after a moment, standing and moving to sit besides Penelope, who watches them in silence, smirk firmly in place.

Hope looks at them curiously, not liking the matching smirks they wear but powerless to stop whatevers about to happen all the same. Josie trails her foot up the outside of Penelope’s calf, but her eyes stay glued to Hope, and the Tribrid fights to wrench her gaze away, only for her to lock onto Penelope instead.

The raveonette drags long fingers through her hair, musing it until the previously perfect ringlets fall in messy curls about her face. Her fingers trail down, skimming over her throat in a way that’s far more inviting than Hope thinks it should be, before resting on her prominent collarbone where they rest, lightly dancing back and forth along the sharp angle of the bone.

Her hold on her wolf wavers, an aching in her mouth alerting her to her fangs pushing through but she breathes deeply and tries to think about anything else, which is when Josie starts to rub small circles into Penelope's thigh, just below where her shorts end.

The room takes on an amber haze and Hope knows her eyes are glowing, the taste of blood on her tongue where her fangs have pierced her lip doesn’t surprise her, what is surprising is the twin flashes of gold from Josie and Penelope's eyes.

Neither girl seems to have noticed though, Josie's hand inching slowly higher on the witches thigh as Penelope throws an arm around her shoulders, drawing her closer. Their attention stays locked on the wolf, and if it weren’t for the downright evil smirks painting both their lips Hope would be concerned they’d been hexed or something.

“So Penelope, are you gonna electrocute me?” The husky drawl Josie's voice has dropped into sends shivers ripping down Hope's spine and an ache starts low in her stomach, but she stays in her seat, teeth and fists clenched as her eyes glow and her heart jumps.

The look Penelope gives her should be illegal, it’s like she’s undressing the Tribrid with her eyes alone and Hope suddenly finds her clothes incredibly stifling, she tugs at the collar of her top desperately, wishing more than anything that she’d followed her pack to dinner. But also, not really, because she is incredibly curious, and slightly terrified, to see just where this is going.

The brunette's hand falls to trace lightly along the inside of Penelope's thigh and Hope thinks rather suddenly that they are definitely in the wrong place for this to be happening but her tongue sticks to the roof of her mouth and a growl rumbles in her chest. Her fingers itch at her sides, and she’s halfway out of her chair when Penelope makes a choked noise deep in her throat as Josie digs her nails lightly into the soft skin of her thigh and she falls back down.

Green eyes have slammed shut tightly, full lips slightly parted as her hand reaches up to tangle back into her hair and Josie smirks wickedly, “Answer me, Pen.”

The witch whimpers, chest heaving with the effort as she struggles to say a simple “No.”, but it was all Josie needed from her apparently as the smirk on her face morphs into a bright smile and she removes her hand, none of them missing the whine that simultaneously leaves Hope and Penelope. 

Josie leans over quickly to press a kiss to the flushed skin of Penelope's cheek, before standing up and repeating the action on Hope, her lips lingering at the corner of Hopes mouth long enough that her breath catches noticeably in her throat, and saunters out of the room, hips swinging, as she hums a random song.

Hope and Penelope share a tortured look once she’s out of sight, choosing to ignore the flush in both of their faces. Penelope, somehow, recovers much quicker than Hope, the red fading from her face and her heart rate noticeably calming. She stands and practically stalks toward Hope and the Tribrid thinks she might faint if either of her witches look at her like that again any time soon so she shuts her eyes and ignores the way every breath she takes tastes of them.

She knows when the witch stops half an inch from her, can feel her presence in the way the air buzzes between them, and a gasp tears its way up her throat as full lips barely brush hers. The taller girl is so close she could just lean forward slightly and kiss her, but she stays still, and keeps her eyes tightly shut, unable or unwilling to look temptation so close in the eye.

The smirk burns her where it all but presses to her mouth, and she flinches slightly as hands press into the tops of her thighs as the witch uses her as leverage to stay upright, “Next time Wolfy, I won’t be so willing to be punished on your behalf.”

Hope’s eyes spring open, the amber glow still hasn’t left them and this time when Penelope’s flash gold they stay that way for several moments. They stay locked in an odd stare off for a full minute, nose to nose, lips brushing every so often as they breath, before Hope finally manages to wrench her head to the side, missing the disappointed look that crosses the witches face.

“We should, uhm,” she drags in a few deep breaths, hands clenching and unclenching at her sides as her brain swims in a rush of adrenaline and arousal, “we should probably go find Josie.” 

Her voice breaks around the other witches name, and the blush in her cheeks doesn’t seem to be fading but Penelope hums sweetly, rocking forward to press a kiss to her pulse point, grinning when she feels Hope’s heart jump beneath her lips before standing up and offering the other girl her hands, “Come on then, Wolfy. Let’s go find our witch.”

The Tribrid smiles softly when Penelope calls Josie ‘our witch’, taking her hands in her own and finally pulling herself out of her chair, wincing at the way her shorts rubbed against her. These witches would honestly be the death of her, but at least she’d die happy.

They walked hand in hand to the dining room, heading straight for the packs usual table and Hope sent a silent thank you to every and any God that the blush had finally died off. Josie smiled sweetly when she saw them, patting the empty seats by her sides.

Hope smiled back, skirting round the table and ignoring the knowing looks her betas’ were throwing her to press a kiss to the witches cheek, humming softly at the smile that stretched her cheeks as Penelope did the same on her other side. 

The sight of a plate already piled high with food waiting for her reminded the Tribrid of just how hungry she actually was and she wasted no time in digging in happily, eating the whole meal one handed as she rested her left on Josie’s thigh, and if the satisfaction of revenge fueled her for the rest of the meal, then no one had to know, even if it was very suspicious how the brunette kept stuttering over her words and a pink tint seemed to permanently settle in her cheeks.

***

It wasn’t until they were all lay in Hope’s bed later that night the Tribrid realised she hadn’t had a single moment of panic or rage since much earlier that morning, and it was all down to the two witches who were currently discussing some potions theory across her while they snuggled into her sides.

She sighed deeply, pulling her witches tighter against her and relaxing into the gentle warmth of them. It was hard to feel unsafe as a basically indestructible Tribrid, but the feeling of safety she got around these witches was no less potent as a result. 

The gentle press of lips to the underside of her jaw startled her, she hadn’t even noticed they’d stopped talking, too caught up in her own feelings of security and acceptance and love. Hope glanced up at Penelope through her eyelashes, basking for a moment in the witch's sheer beauty as she drank in the angles of her face, her full, pouty lips and vibrant green eyes.

Josie shifted against her, nestling her head into the curve of her neck so she could glance up at the witch hovering above them, the soft streams of her breath on the Tribrids neck causing goosebumps to erupt over the skin there as Penelope smiled softly down at them.

“Busy day tomorrow,” The words whisper softly between them, no one wanting to disturb the quiet peace of the night, and Josie hums her agreement into Hope’s neck, “He’s kinda like your brother, right? Marcel?”

Hope chuckles quietly, the movement of her chest bouncing Josie slightly where she lays practically on top of her but the witch doesn’t seem to mind, just snuggling in closer and sighing, “Yeah, the closest thing I’ll ever have to one, at least. He basically helped raise me, and he’s dating my Aunt Rebekah, so it’s a little weird to think of him like that, y’know?”

The witches made noises of agreement, even though it was painfully obvious that no, neither of them knew what Hope meant, but the shorter girl just smiled and brushed it off. Her family dynamics were definitely fifty shades of fucked up, but she wouldn’t change anything about them.

“Meeting the family, and we still haven’t even been on that first date. Hope Mikaelson, you’re redefining the term U-Haul lesbian.” Hope just chuckles at the jibe, not even phased by the gentle teasing Penelope likes to use when she’s nervous about something.

But letting her talk herself into a panic about meeting Hope’s family in a couple days wouldn’t do anyone any good, especially not so late into the night when they really should be sleeping, “I’ll take you both on one when we’re in New Orleans.”

Silence rings through the room, and Hope feels her heart stop in the sudden fear that she’s just said the complete wrong thing and ruined whatever it was they had going on between them, she opens her eyes slightly to meet Penelope’s but they fall shut just as quickly as suddenly every nerve ending in her body is firing and there are pillow soft lips pressed to hers. The kiss is short and sweet and Hope’s lips taste like spearmint toothpaste when she licks them, she feels Josie pout against her neck briefly, and then she’s being kissed again.

There are so many emotions raging through Hope in the seconds after that when she finally opens her eyes again Josie is pulling away from a shocked, slightly red Penelope, licking her lips and humming happily before cuddling back into Hope, “I think that’s a yes.”

Her eyes are still closed and her cheeks are still pink but Penelope nods vigorously, “Yes, definitely yes. A thousand times, yes.” 

Hope just grins, pulling the raveonette down into her and wrapping her arms around her witches. Today had been a lot, and the days to come would be worse and better in a lot of ways, but at least she’d have Josie and Penelope with her, and everything else would fall into place eventually, it always did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is! Please feel free to yell at me in the comments, especially if it doesn't actually make any sense, there's glaring mistakes or plot holes or you just feel like it.
> 
> I have no idea when the next chapter will appear, it could be in a couple days, it could be in a couple weeks, a lot of it depends on my mental health and my ability to motivate myself to write, but I've got a little bit of it typed up already so we'll see.
> 
> I was wondering if knew of/would be interested in joining a discord server, kinda geared towards Hosie/Posie/Phosie but also just the show in general? Let me know.
> 
> Stay safe everybody, and thanks,  
WK7


	6. Depature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack spends one more morning together. 
> 
> Marcel arrives to collect the girls and Josie's dad isn't happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have officially given up on the pretense on having any kind of ability to write to a schedule or actually update any of my works anything close to regularly. I really am trying though, and hopefully I'll be able to write somewhat more frequently/regularly for the next few weeks.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who's been leaving comments and kudo's, and rest assured I have no intention of doing anything less than finishing this fic, even it takes me a decade (which I really hope it doesn't, I'm just as excited to see what happens as you all are!)
> 
> So the plan I had for this chapter kinda went out the window as it unfolded, and I've revised my plan for the next one accordingly, which means with a bit of luck we'll get some proper plot next chapter!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, I've loved writing it!

That morning, it’s Josie who wakes to an empty bed. She stretches her arms across the sheets and finds the lingering warmth in them reassuring. Penelope’s voice floats to her a few moments later, her need to sing whenever she was in the shower had been something Josie had long since given up teasing her about, the witch finding her voice clear and melodic and enjoying the quiet comfort in it.

A smile stretched her lips, and her eyelashes fluttered against her cheeks as she struggled to open her eyes. It was unusual that she was the last to wake up, that designation usually reserved for Penelope, the shorter witch absolutely loathed mornings..

Sitting up and stretching she had barely begun to wonder where Hope could have gotten to when she noticed the duffle bags waiting at the foot of the bed and the muttering coming from the closet across the room, it’s door left ajar. 

She rolled to her feet, wincing at the pop in her left shoulder as she brought her arms above her head, and padded quietly to the small room, a cheerful greeting waiting on her lips, only to stop short at the tears rushing down the Tribrids cheeks.

“Hope, hey, what’s wrong? What happened?” She kept her voice soft, not wanting to startle the older girl, a feat that should have been practically impossible anyway, and was surprised when she flinched, shaky hands rushing to wipe the tears from her face.

Watery deep blue eyes glanced up at her, and Hope attempted what Josie was sure was meant to be a reassuring smile, but it came out as more of a grimace and the brunette felt her heart constrict painfully in her chest at the sight.

“It’s nothing, Jo. I’m fine.” The taller witch frowned, sitting down beside the Tribrid where she had folded herself against the far corner of the room.

“Don’t lie to me, Hope. You’re obviously not fine.” The older girl gave up all pretence of a smile at her words, the tears leaking freely from her eyes again as she leaned into Josie, burying her head against her shoulder and crying freely.

“I’m just so scared. The last time I got called home for an attack…” she trailed off, expression blank as though she were suddenly very far away.

But Josie knew where she had been going, the last time Hope had received news of an attack and been summoned home, her father had been killed, and it had been barely two days later when her mother, uncle and the majority of the crescent wolves had been found dead.

The last time Hope had been called home, she’d lost the most important people in the world to her, and the entirety of the pack she’d been raised with, those not dead implicit in the murder of her family and not long left breathing.

The family she had left was everything to Hope. The Mikaelsons preached ‘Always and Forever’ at every opportunity, but Josie doubted that there were many who fully understood the weight those words carried, the promise they held and the history attached to them.

She knew words would be useless in this moment, Hope was too far gone in her head and panic for them to have any real effect, so the brunette wrapped her into her arms, shuffling around until Hope was situated in her lap. Planting a kiss to the crown of Hope’s head and swaying them softly, desperately wishing she remembered the spell Penelope had used so long ago to calm her.

Penelope’s voice drifted to her in that moment, barely more than a shapeless melody given the distance and walls between them, but it gave Josie an idea and she started softly humming under her breath, taping her fingers lightly against Hope’s bare thighs in time with her breathing and internally sighing when she felt the shorter girl’s breath even out against her neck.

Josie kept humming quietly under her breath, and kept tapping on Hope’s thighs, for a few long minutes after the Tirbrid had calmed down, content to wait until Hope decided how to proceed. The water shut off in the bathroom and Hope looked up at Josie, blushing when she found the taller witch’s eyes already gazing down at her with affection and understanding.

Briefly, she’d worried that the younger girl would look at her with pity, and the relief she felt at not finding a trace of it in her expression brought a small, but genuine, smile to her lips. Josie smiled back, easing away from her to stand and offering a hand to help her up.

Hope accepted the hand, lacing their fingers once she was stood and using the connection to pull the other girl forward and into a hug, pressing her lips to the corner of Josie’s mouth, “Thanks, Jo.”

Walking back into the bedroom proper they were greeted by the sight of Penelope, stood in the middle of the room as she rifled through one of the bags, clad in nothing but sinfully short shorts and a lilac lace bra, damp hair already curling and pushed behind her ear and met each others eyes.

Hope smirked at the blush colouring Josie’s cheeks, and if the expression was a little less vibrant than usual, her eyes a little hollow, Josie didn’t comment on it, grinning back and skipping over to the other witch, kissing her on the cheek and picking a white cotton v-neck out of the bag for her before spinning off toward the bathroom.

The next few days probably weren’t going to be easy, but at least they’d be together.

***

Breakfast was a loud and boisterous affair, the pack clearly making the most of this time with their Alpha, almost everyone had something to say to Hope that morning and she grinned and chatted amiably with them, reassuring several of them that they would still be able to turn in the forest if she wasn’t back in time for the moon.

Josie noted happily that some of the light had returned to her deep blue eyes, grin easy and sincere as she mediated a debate between Penelope and Rose about the origin of werewolves, winking at Josie when she caught her staring.

The brunette felt her cheeks flush and turned shyly back to her breakfast, kicking in the direction of Rafael at the sound of his booming laughter and looking up innocently when it abruptly cut off, sticking her tongue out at his wounded expression.

Next to him Jessica, one of the few wolves who was still around from when Hope had first claimed her spot as Alpha, chuckled and shook her head, leaning around his large frame to grin slyly at Josie. Her eyes glinted as she opened her mouth to say something, but the expression soured when she caught sight of someone over the witches shoulder.

Josie jerked around, hand flying out to squeeze Hope’s knee under the table when she saw Kaleb sauntering toward them with several of his regular group flanking him, the sneer on his face spoke to his probable intentions but when Hope placed her hand over Josie’s and rubbed her knuckles soothingly the witch made a conscious effort to turn back to Jessica and begin a conversation about softball.

The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end and she felt the tension rise around the table, several conversations breaking off as the wolves took notice of their unexpected visitors. She turned enough to catch Hope in her peripheral, watching as she shook her head minutely at Jed and the Carter twins, before continuing her conversation with Penelope and Rose.

Penelope looked at Josie sharply but the taller girl was careful to keep her expression blank and focused back on Jessica, making meaningless conversation with her that she only half paid attention to and hoping the rest of the wolves caught on soon and followed Hope’s lead.

“So Mikaelson, I hear you’ll be leaving us soon? About time they started throwing the dogs out, guess it won’t be long till your pack of murderers follows.” 

Obnoxious laughter followed Kalebs words, and Josie felt Hope tense under her hand, could feel the muscle of her thigh coil and the way her foot shifted slightly forward, but she ignored it. Hope could handle her own temper fine, it was the other wolves she needed to be paying attention to.

Little Dean Woving across from her frowned heavily, his expressive hazel eyes flashing yellow at the word murderer and Josie consciously realized for the first time that everyone at this table, baring her and Penelope, had killed someone, her stomach clenched tightly in empathy for the pain and guilt they must carry with them and she frowned at the secondary realisation that Dean was only 12, and he’d been there for six months now. 

She resolved to ask Hope about it later, and make sure he was in some kind of therapy or counselling, and turned her attention back to the vampires behind her. Hope’s utter lack of reaction to his comment seemed to have annoyed Kaleb and his crew, anger pouring off him in waves that made Josie feel a little ill.

“I’m talking to you here, mutt!” Several eyes flashed at that and the brunette felt Hope’s leg twitch, the hand that had been atop her own now clenched and pressed into her thigh, but the almost imperceptible pause in her speech was the only outward indicator that she’d even heard the vampire.

A surge of pride shot through Josie at the way not only Hope, but the entire pack, were keeping their tempers. Conversation had halted around the table, the witch realised only Hope and Rose were actually still talking, Penelope had turned her attention to Jed across from her and seemed to be silently doing breathing exercises with him, his shoulders noticeably rising and falling in time with hers.

“Don’t ignore me you dumb bitch!” Apparently the lack of reaction was upsetting the vampire more than she’d realised and Josie held her breath as Charlotte Carter made it halfway out her seat, eyes glowing a burning yellow, before her sister Caitlyn grabbed her wrist and tugged her back down.

Growls sounded from almost every wolf present, the air practically vibrating with them. Hope looked up sharply, eyes a violent amber and fangs poking out from under her top lip and the table quieted instantly, she nodded at Caitlyn, half shrugging one shoulder in a gesture Josie had started to recognise as a non-verbal ‘thank you’.

The Alpha turned to look at the vampires behind her, Kaleb leered clearly believing he’d provoked her, his sneer turned into a vicious smile and some of the boys at his back started shifting forward, anticipating a confrontation, but Hope only raised her eyebrow at him, smirked, and turned back to Rose.

When Josie cast her eyes around the table again she noticed some of the wolves looked slightly stunned, others still were trying to choke down laughter. She quashed her own amusement, Kaleb was fuming behind the shorter girl, hands clenched into fists at his sides and an ugly snarl marred his face.

As surreptitiously as possible she siphoned a small amount of magic from Hope, praying that the table would block anyone from seeing her hand glow red on the Tribrids thigh, and turned her full attention to the looming boy behind them.

It turned out to be the right decision as his face twisted, dark veins pulsing under his eyes, and he brought his fist back, sending it flying toward the Tribrids head at a speed too fast for the witch to track, but the banishing spell had already been on her lips and Kaleb hit the wall at the other end of the hall with the deafening crack of wood and plaster shattering.

“Leave, Kaleb. And take your entourage with you, we’re trying to eat.” Her voice was nearly unrecognisable to her own ears, rough around the edges and steeped in commanding authority, but it seemed to do the trick as the vampire threw one last scathing look in their direction and fled the room.

The six boys who had followed him there stayed rooted in place and Josie turned her gaze to them, taking an odd kind of satisfaction in the way their eyes widened and throats bobbed at her attention, and raised her eyebrow. 

Out of the corner of her eye she watched as Penelope smirked at them and wiggled her fingers condescendingly, the faint tingle of magic on the air alerting to a spell being lifted, and the group took off after their leader.

Sighing, she turned back to her breakfast, pouting as she noticed her pancakes were now soggy and inedible thanks to the syrup she’d doused them in. Looking up she noticed the entirety of the table's attention on her and blushed, unconsciously edging closer to Hope, as one the wolves burst into laughter, Rafael almost falling out of his chair from the force of his amusement.

“I didn’t know you had that in you, Jo.” Azure eyes burned into her and her blush deepened, eyes flicking over to a smirking Penelope. 

“He was pissing me off,” She made an effort to straighten in her chair, chin lifted slightly and eyes firmly on a point over Jed’s head, “Beside’s, I thought it’d be better to get rid of them before they said something monumentally stupid and you destroyed them.”

Hope’s eyes twinkled brightly and her smile was cutting but filled with affection, she pressed her hand against the one Josie still had on her thigh, “And I was hardly going to let him hit you.” She added almost as an afterthought, finding herself easily lost in the depths of the Tribrid’s eyes.

“I don’t care what your reasons were,” Her attention shot over to Penelope who watched them with a smirk, winking when she met the brunette’s eyes, “It was hot.”

Laughter once again took over the table at Josie’s automatic blush, the witch sent a half hearted glare around at them before shrugging and laughing herself. She slid over to Penelope’s side when Hope got up to talk to the Carter twins, replacing the warmth of Hope’s thigh under her hand with Penelope’s cheek as she leaned over and kissed her soundly.

Pulling back it was her turn to wink and she laughed at the glazed look in the other witches eyes, dropping her hand to lace their fingers and promising herself they’d talk about it later.

Turning to Rose on the other side of Penelope she picked up the conversation on werewolf origins right where Hope had left it, ignoring the smirk on the Beta’s face and thanking every deity she could name that they’d successfully avoided confrontation, though she made a note to ask a few of the friendlier witches if they’d keep an eye on the vampire’s, if only to avoid any bloodshed.

***

Standing on the Salvatore School driveway with a group of fifty supernatural teenagers hugging her goodbye and wishing her aunt well was a surreal experience for Hope in more ways than one. The last time she’d stood here it had been alone, with the wind biting into her tear stained cheeks and no idea what she was heading toward.

For the millionth time that morning she found herself feeling eternally grateful for the witches who had barreled into her life and turned it upside down. Penelope met her eyes over Henry’s shoulder and winked, her smirk turning soft in the same moment that Hope felt someone wrap around her waist.

She grinned down at Dean and raked a hand through his hair, “Hey, bud. You doing okay? After breakfast.” 

At 12 years old, Dean was the youngest evolved wolf Hope had ever met, and according to her family the youngest they’d heard of in the last three centuries. Her heart ached when she thought of what he must have gone through, the Beta’s had told her when he’d first arrived of course, but his older brother Anthony had filled her in in more detail only a few weeks ago and she was still marvelling at the near constant smile he wore now, despite it all.

He nodded into her stomach where his face was pressed, breathing deeply, and Hope felt a fierce surge of protective instincts that she put down to her wolf, remembering how she used to do the same to her dad when he’d leave on his ‘errands’ and ‘business trips’.

“Good. I’m proud of you, you did really well keeping your temper dude.” She’d noticed his eyes flash when Kaleb had called her pack murderers, but it had taken everything in her not to turn and tear him to shreds, so his restraint and ability to sit quietly had bolstered her belief that the pack would be alright without her for a few weeks.

“I saw Pen doing the breathing thing with Jed, so I copied them,” He grinned up at her, taking a step away and tugging on the bottom of his shirt as he looked behind himself shyly toward where Penelope and Josie stood with some of the older wolves, “You’ll be back soon right? You and Josie and… and Penelope.”

Hope smirked at his obvious infatuation with the ravenette, she’d be sure to tease her about it later, even if she could already hear her responding in that annoyingly velvetine smug voice she had, “Oh, Wolfy, I’m just irresistible” or “It must be a wolf thing, to find me enchanting”, or something similar.

“A few weeks, tops. And your brother has our numbers, if you want to talk to any of us you can call or text anytime,” She paused, “well, not anytime, only when you’re not in class or with Emma, yeah?”

Dean nodded again, his grin large and infectious as he bounced on his toes and sent periodic glances over his shoulder toward Penelope. After the seventh time she watched him nearly strain his neck, Hope took pity and waved her witches over, smirking at the way his eyes widened comically and his small frame almost vibrated with energy.

Josie skipped up to her happily, lacing their fingers and kissing her cheek, Penelope approached at a more sedate pace, glancing curiously at the smirk painting Hope’s face before fixing her attention on the young wolf before them.

“Hey, dude. You did awesome at breakfast, even Jed didn’t calm down as quick as you.” Dean beamed at her, rocking on his toes like he wanted to hug her but wasn’t sure if he was allowed, his eyes darting between her and Hope. His cheeks took on a pink hue and Hope’s heart melted as Penelope threw her arms open for a hug, she winked at him, shrugged, and nodded encouragingly.

The ravenette witch almost ended up flat on the grass from the force with which the young wolf threw himself toward her, but she only laughed and hugged him back tightly. Penelope would probably deny it, but she had a soft spot for the young supernaturals at school, particularly the younger wolves.

Josie sighed next to her, and she dragged her attention away from Penelope and Dean and their conversation about breathing exercises to focus on the taller witch, “You alright, Jo?”

Large cinnamon eyes blinked up at her, “Hm? Oh, yeah, I’m fine. I’m just going to miss the pack is all.”

Affection swelled in Hope’s chest but she tapped it down, now was not the time to turn into an emotional wreck, “Yeah, me too. I didn’t think I’d ever get to say that again.” She laughed weakly, eyes downcast, but turned a genuine smile toward Josie when she pressed a kiss to their joined hands.

“You’ll love my family. My aunts can be pretty intense, but I think you’ll fit right in.” Josie stuck her tongue out toward her, cheeks darkening instantly and swallowing when Hope snapped her teeth and raised an eyebrow at the gesture. 

“I just hope they like me, it’d kinda suck for your family to hate me.” Her words were quiet but Hope heard them as if the witch had shouted, she turned to the taller girl with a frown, searching her eyes and bringing one hand up to push the loose strands of hair that had fallen from her bun behind her ear, letting her hand linger against her jaw when she was done.

“Josie…” Hope tilted her head, stepping close to the witch until they were pressed almost flush together, “Of course they’ll love you,” The brunette shook her head softly, eyes fixed to a point below the Tribrid’s chin so she used the hand on her jaw to bring her gaze back up and meet her own, “They’ll love you because I love you, that’s all they need.”

Tears rushed to fill her eyes and Hope panicked momentarily that she’d said the wrong thing, and then promptly forgot about everything but the lips pressing insistently into hers. All of her senses were filled with Josie as the seconds dragged on.

The witch had kissed her last night but that had been short and sweet and shy, and this kiss was everything but. Long fingers threaded through her hair to scrape at her scalp, her own hands cupping the taller girl's face and twisting into the material of her shirt, bunching it into her fist at the top of her hip.

Josie kissed her like she was trying to consume her, pressing achingly close as her tongue swept over her bottom lip, sucking it into her mouth and scraping her teeth over the sensitive flesh, repeating the action when Hope’s breath hitched. It seemed like years later when they separated for breath, Josie’s eyes fluttering open slowly as she licked her lips and Hope ached to kiss her again.

A whistle sounded sharply and the Tribrid nearly jumped at the harsh reminder that they weren’t alone, that her whole pack had just witnessed her being kissed senseless by the taller witch, but she couldn’t find it in her to care, grinning up at the brunette and pressing her lips lightly to the kiss swollen ones before her and winking.

Red had bloomed from the tips of Josie’s ears to her chest but she met the eyes of the pack evenly, daring them to say something, which of course they did.

Rose grinned viciously, not even bothering to be subtle as she accepted a twenty from Jed next to her, “Damn, Mikaelson, that was hot.”

Rafael had literally fallen over laughing, he rolled around on the floor dramatically, tears leaking from his eyes and several of the wolves watched him in amusement. Hope saw money exchange more hands but shrugged it off, they’d have found out sooner or later she supposed.

A sudden weight on her shoulder alerted her to Penelope’s presence and she turned her head enough to catch her pout and fake wounded expression, “I’ve been restraining myself all morning and for what? Did my invite get lost in the mail or something?”

At this several more wolves joined Rafael on the floor, howling with laughter, and from the smirk on Penelope’s face that had been half her goal at least. She moved until she was standing in front of Hope and Josie, pout even more exaggerated and one hand clasped over her heart, “Truly, I am hurt. Here I thought your affections extended to me.”

Hope rolled her eyes, grabbing Penelope’s hips and drawing her to her, throwing a finger up at the wolves when she heard at least one of them cheer and connecting their lips. Kissing Penelope was incredibly different from kissing Josie, while the taller witch kissed like she was trying to consume Hope, Penelope kissed her like she was savouring her.

Her hands cupped Hope’s face delicately and her lips moved against Hope’s like she was trying to commit the feel of them to memory. The Tribrid sighed softly, pressing closer and biting back a grin when the ravenette copied Josie’s actions and pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, dragging her tongue over it and pulling back, releasing her mouth with a satisfied smirk.

Knees slightly weak and cheeks more than a little red she blinked up at the witch, rolling her eyes at her smug expression but doing nothing to fight the smile tugging at the corners of her lips, “Happy now?”

“I will be.” Hope chuckled, poking the witch in the side and kissing her cheek, leaning over to kiss Josie too before leaving the brunette to the shorter witch’s mercy and walking toward Rose, Jed and Rafael, pretending every step away from her witches didn’t physically ache.

Almost every wolf had found themselves suddenly extremely interested in the ground or the school behind them once Hope had moved away from her witches and while it amused her greatly she also applauded their instincts, knowing her wolf was a lot more possessive of her witches and likely wouldn’t have reacted half as amicably to their cat calling them as she had when it had been herself.

Only her Beta’s kept their attention forward, though on her, and she jerked her head to the left as she approached them, leading them off a little to the side to talk to them. She knew they’d be fine without her, they’d managed two years practically running the pack for her before she’d stepped up, but now that she had taken that step it seemed almost impossible to leave them.

She double and triple checked that they had every number she could think to give them, reminded them again not to get into any fights or let anyone be provoked by Kaleb and his lackeys, made them all individually promise to give her regular updates on everyone, and went through several more points she’d already covered extensively with them before Jed’s disapproving look cut her off.

“We’ve got it, Hope. Don’t worry about us, make sure your families’ safe.” His dark eyes bore into hers and she smiled tightly at him, he was ridiculously perceptive, and she forgot he’d been at the school just as long as she had sometimes.

“You’re my family too,” Her words filled the silence between them thickly, her Beta’s all seemed shocked at her words and she wished again that she’d made more of an effort with them before, “I know I’m new to this Alpha stuff, and I can never thank any of you enough for everything you’ve done, but this pack; you guys, are my family too, now.”

Jed actually looked like he might cry for a moment, Rafael just stared at her in something close to awe and Rose grinned, throwing her arms around her and laughing brightly, “You’re not so bad yourself, Mikaelson. And when you get back we’re talking about how you’ve convinced both of those girls to give an old wolf like you a chance.”

She swiped playfully at the redhead, laughing with the boys as she danced away, “I’m just that lucky, Nicot, just stupidly lucky.”

***

The hour had ticked over and the wolves had headed back inside to go to their classes, leaving the three girls sat on one of the low walls by the gate, waiting. Hope had gotten increasingly restless as the time marched on and Penelope had all but sat on her in an effort to keep her from pacing.

Josie had been texting back and forth with Lizzie with increasing frustration for the last ten minutes and Penelope watched Hope’s face twitch every time the brunette’s phone chimed with a new message, smoothing her fingers over the crease that appeared between her eyebrows.

“Hey, Jojo, maybe put it on vibrate or something babe?” The taller witch looked up startled, eyes flicking over to Hope and softening as she took in her tense posture, nodding quickly and making the decision to turn her phone off instead. 

She sighed as she slipped it back into her pocket, stretching her legs out and reaching over to rest her hand on the Tribrids thigh, “Sorry. Lizzie just-she’s so frustrating, where does she get off telling me I can’t leave the school cause I won’t be safe? She’s in Greece!” 

A frustrated hand pushed through her hair and Penelope made a sympathetic noise, moving further into Hope so she could reach across to her, brushing long, tan fingers over the rise of her cheekbones, “I know she’s your twin, Jojo, but you don’t have to let her have a say in your life. You’re seventeen in a month, surely that’s old enough to claim a little independence.”

Josie frowned, mulling the words over and nodded slowly, sending a grateful smile toward Penelope. A car pulling up to the gate interrupted anything she might have said as Hope finally snapped out of the dark mood she’d sunken into, a bright smile stretching across her face.

The car rolled to a stop in front of them a few moments later and the witches were quick to stand, affectionate smiles painted over their faces as Hope sped around the car and into the arms of a tall, mocha skinned man. Hope was probably more open with them than anyone else at the school, but even Penelope and Josie hadn’t seen her so excited and purely joyful before.

They spoke at a mile a minute, literally, and Penelope blinked as she struggled to discern any of what they were saying before giving up and turning to Josie beside her, letting the siblings have their reunion, “Listen, I know you love Lizzie, and she obviously loves you too, but you’re different people Josie, and that’s okay. Don’t feel like you owe her an explanation for everything you do, that’s only gonna hurt you in the end.”

She pushed a breath through her nose, stamping down her automatic reaction of defending Lizzie, and really thought about what Penelope was saying. In truth, she didn’t disagree with any of it, it was just difficult to imagine being free of her sister’s shadow, being something other than ‘Lizzie Saltzman’s twin’. 

Shaking her head, Josie pushed those thoughts away for now and sent a smile to Penelope, reaching out to link their fingers, “Thanks, Pen. I guess I’m not used to being just myself yet, you know?”

Penelope smiled softly, squeezing her fingers, and tugged her into a hug that the taller witch melted into, “I know, it’s okay, you’ll get there. We all will,” She pulled back and winked conspiratorially, the cheeky smirk on her face dispelling the somewhat solemn atmosphere, “So you never mentioned how hot Hope’s brother is.”

A laugh ripped up her throat almost violently and she was wiping tears from her eyes when Hope appeared, disapproving frown on her face, with a smirking Marcel trailing her by a few steps, “Penelope Park, I cannot believe you. My brother! Honestly, do you have no shame?”

The smirk threatening to break her serious expression took any bite out of the words, Penelope raised an eyebrow back, opening her mouth to respond but paused and pouted when Hope lifted a finger, “As much as I’m sure you’d love to tell me that no, you don’t, we have things to do today.” 

She waved a hand behind her, gesturing vaguely at the tall man behind her, “Penelope, Josie, this is Marcel, my brother,” Turning toward the newly introduced Marcel she scowled at his smirk, swatting at his arm and fighting down the smile at his dramatic act of being hurt, “Marcel, meet Penelope and Josie.”

He stepped forward, smile blinding in the sun and dark eyes glinting in a way so similar to Hope’s it startled Penelope, bowing deeply and taking their hands, pressing a kiss to each of them, “A pleasure, Hope speaks of nothing but the two of you.”

The witches smirked, looking sharply over to Hope who hovered behind her brother scowling and losing a battle against the blush colouring her cheeks, “It’s lovely to meet you, Marcel. Hopefully she’s been saying good things.”

“Of course I have,” Hope rolled her eyes, practically huffing, and Josie grinned, “Now that the introductions are over can we get going? It’s gonna take at least ten hours to get there and I hate being in the car that long.”

Marcel grinned and again it was eerily similar to the one Penelope was used to seeing on Hope’s lips, and she realised suddenly that she’d never asked just how they were related. Every book on the Mikaelsons she’d ever read had been consistent in saying that none of them had had children, that it was just as impossible for them as regular vampires, until Hope had been born, the Miracle Tribrid child of Niklaus Mikaelson and Hayley Marshall.

Hayley certainly hadn’t been old enough to have son Marcel’s age, and his magic didn’t feel wolf-like at all, it was more similar to a vampires, but he and Hope were startlingly similar, in the way they held themselves, their expressions and tone and way of speaking, the air around them resonating with the same kind of reserved power, like it was being restrained just barely at their discretion.

The ravenette found herself wondering if the history books hadn’t gotten something wrong, because when Hope called him brother she clearly meant it in more than an honorary respect.

She shrugged it off, there would be time later to ask Hope, and turned to Josie, about to ask if she’d picked up her notebook for chemistry of magic, when she spotted Alaric Saltzman over the taller girl's shoulder, storming toward them with a thunderous look on his face.

“Don’t look now, Jojo, but your dad does not look happy.” Anger clouded her usually vibrant cinnamon eyes and for a moment Penelope thought she might turn and launch him the way she’d thrown Kaleb that morning and damn the consequences, but she closed her eyes and drew in a breath and plastered on a smile, and the moment passed.

They stood in tense silence as Josie’s father approached, Penelope rubbing her thumb soothingly over her knuckles and pleading with the universe for the man to surprise her, have a sudden personality shift and not act like a complete tool for once. The Universe wasn’t listening apparently however as he’d barely reached them before he was demanding Josie return inside and forbidding her from leaving the school.

He actually used the word ‘forbid’ too, which made Penelope snort, and turned his attention to her, “I don’t see why you’re laughing Miss Park, you’re not permitted to leave either. You’ll both go back inside this instant, you’ve had more than enough time to say goodbye.”

“Absolutely not. You have no power to keep me here, or Josie for that matter.” Her eyebrow ticked up at his tone, she subtly tugged Josie closer and a little behind her, not liking how angry the older man was getting. Hope had appeared at her side at some point and Penelope wasn’t sure if she hadn’t noticed or if the Tribrid had just moved that quickly.

Hope had placed herself firmly between her witches and Dr Saltzman, already mad at him for the increase she could hear in Penelope’s heart rate and the tremble in Josie’s hands, so when he sneered at her she didn’t even try to stop the amber that flashed through her eyes.

Shock danced across his face, followed closely by disappointment and just a little fear and Hope tried to ignore the flare of satisfaction that it sent through her, “Hope, I’m sorry about your aunt, but I can’t just let Josie and Penelope leave for New Orleans with you.”

She raised an unimpressed eyebrow, arms crossed and feet planted as she turns her head just enough to see her witches in the corner of her, jerking her chin in the direction of Marcel’s car, “Go wait for us in the car, Marcel and I will talk to Dr S.”

Josie jumped about a foot in the air when Marcel appeared at her side, his name clearly having summoned him from where he’d been hanging back and staying out of it. She and Penelope turned to walk toward the car but the brunette stopped at her father's voice, “Josette Olivia Saltzman!” and had half turned toward him when she registered his hand just coming to wrap around her wrist.

There was a moment of complete silence, everyone holding their breath, and then everyone moved at once. Josie’s eyes flashed gold, mirroring Penelope’s next to her, and three distinct growls pierced the air, Marcel was between Josie and her father so quick the witch wondered if she imagined him ever being anywhere else.

By far the most severe response was Hope’s, the Tribrid had physically lifted him and launched him halfway across the lawn, eyes a burning amber, fangs fully extended and bared in a snarl as she half crouched in front of her witches.

“Hope…” Ignoring the warning look Marcel sent her, Josie reached out, resting her hand lightly on the exposed skin of the Tribrids next and internally sighing when her only reaction was to tilt her head. Lifting her hand slightly, she carded her fingers through the loose waves of her hair, and hummed lightly under her breath, the same tune she’d hummed that morning in the closet to calm Hope down from her spiral of panic.

It seemed to have the same effect now, Marcel watching in silent amazement as Hope slowly released the tension she was holding in her body and straightened to a standing position, turning to face Josie and displaying cool blue eyes and perfectly human teeth.

The Tibrid winced when she met his eyes, “I’m in so much trouble when we come back.” Marcel just laughed lightly, silently thinking their father would have done much worse to someone who dared put their hands on someone he loved, and shook his head.

“We’ll send Rebekah back with you, you know how good she is at getting her own way,” He ran a hand over his head, checking his watch, “You three go get in the car, I’ll go talk to Alaric.”

Hope nodded, leading her witches over and into the car and settling herself in for a long drive, “I’m sorry for throwing your dad across the lawn, Jo. I don’t know what happened, usually my control is so much better.” 

Josie took her hand, smiling when Penelope, sat in the middle of the surprisingly spacious backseat, grabbed their clasped hands and brought them up to lay a kiss to each of their knuckles, “I understand, don’t worry, Hope. He’ll be fine, and maybe he’ll stop treating me like I’m made of glass now.”

“Besides, it was totally hot. I never thought watching someone throw someone else could look so good, but damn, you’re both killing me.” Penelope successfully broke any lingering tension and brought a laugh out of Hope in time for Marcel to slide into the driver's seat.

“He’s fine, a little bruised, but his ego cushioned his fall pretty well,” They all chuckled at that, and Hope was glad to note that Penelope’s heart rate had settled back to a regular rhythm and the light was back in Josie’s eyes, “It’s fourteen hours to New Orleans, so we should get there in about ten.”

Hope hummed, wiggling further into her seat and grinning when Penelope adjusted, allowing her nestle into the taller witch’s side. They set off and she watched the trees outside her window, listening contentedly to Marcel ask Josie and Penelope about themselves and not fighting her heavy eyelids when they started to drop, falling easily into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is, I hope it was worth the wait. As always, this hasn't been beta'd or proofed, so if there's any glaring mistakes, I'm sorry and feel free to let me know!
> 
> With everything going on at the minute I, and a lot of people, haven't been getting out much, so I took it upon myself to make a discord. I am aware, as several people pointed out, that there is already a Legacies discord server, and I didn't spend a lot of time on there after I'd found it, but I wanted mine to be more of a community for people with a similar interest that doesn't have the restrictions I've noticed on some fandom discords; i.e there are multiple channels for multiple different things and most of it is open to discussion of anything, not just legacies. 
> 
> So, if anyone would like to chat and get to know me and the couple of pretty cool people on there then here's the link: https://discord.gg/eWs6Fuy  
It's also an opportunity to yell at me to write, or give me or others prompts, and generally fangirl over the Legacies girls.
> 
> Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, let me know what you thought!
> 
> Thanks, WK7


	7. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls arrive in New Orleans and get their first glimpse of Hope's home.   
Things get heated and Josie finds herself the only one thinking clearly.  
Hope learns a little more about what happened to Freya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been so long and I have no excuses, but I am sorry. I don't know what happened but for some reason I have struggled with chapter so damn much. I'm not even entirely satisfied with how it is now, but I promised a Christmas update and I'm already way overdue for posting it. 
> 
> I've finally read the entirety of this fic through too, something I haven't done since probably chapter 3, and I'm curious, do I leave the first 4 chapters as they are, or should I go back and redo them since they look to have been written by someone else anyway?
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has left kudos and comments, I appreciate them all, and just to dispel any lingering worry, as I've said before I will not abandon this fic, even if updates are sporadic and sometimes months apart.
> 
> If you feel like shouting at me about my lack of writing come and join my discord server!
> 
> https://discord.gg/eWs6Fuy
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

It was dark when Hope woke up, streetlights blurred into bright stripes against the black sky. Gentle fingers carded through her hair, almost lulling her back to sleep.

Voices murmured softly from the front of the car and she craned her neck slightly to glimpse Penelope in the passenger seat, talking quietly with Marcel. She smiled, listening to the witch tell her brother about their trip to the waterfall before curling toward the warmth of Josie.

The brunette read peacefully from a book hovering near her face, humming some random tune to herself as her fingers continued to scratch over Hopes scalp. A low hum worked its way from the back of the shorter girl's throat, causing Josie to glance down at her in fond amusement.

Stretching forward, Hope pressed a soft kiss to the underside of her jaw, stopping for a moment to breath in the soothing mix of orchids, peaches and a hint of fire. Josie hummed lowly, twitching her fingers to send the book back to her bag and sending the Tribrid a soft smile as she carefully readjusted them until they were sitting length-ways along the back seats, Hope resting with her back to the taller girl's front.

“How are you feeling, Wolfie?” Her breath tickled over Hopes neck, warm and minty from the chewing gum she swore helped with car-sickness. Careful fingers smoothed over the crease between her eyebrows as the wolf mulled over the question.

One shoulder raised in a half shrug, Hope sighed, wiggling gently until she could look more fully at the witch behind her, “I guess I’m fine?” She chewed her lip briefly, holding up a finger to pause whatever Josie had been about to say before taking a deep breath.

“I’m worried about Freya, and about whatever new threat to my family has inevitably reared its head, and I’m excited to go home and see everyone - and to show you and Pen where I grew up. And I guess I’m a little terrified about you both being in New Orleans,” The Tribrid chuckled at the offended look sweeping over Josie’s face, leaning up to brush another kiss to the underside of her jaw and smiling at the pleased grin that instantly replaced the frown.

Lacing their fingers, she turned to watch the lights slipping past the window again, thinking through her words carefully, “I really don’t mean anything bad by it, Jo. It’s just…” Sighing, the Tribrid ran a frustrated hand through her hair, consciously making the effort to stop bouncing her foot, “Sometimes I feel like every bad thing that’s ever happened in my life has been in New Orleans, and now I’m bringing you and Penelope into it.”

Cinnamon eyes blew wide in understanding, but the witch barely got more than a whispered “Hope” past her lips before being cut off, “I know I’m probably being ridiculous. And I know nothing will happen, you’re about to be in probably the safest building in the country. But I can’t help it, Jo, if anything were to happen to you or Pen-”

She cut herself off, amber wavering at the corners of tear stained eyes and shrugged helplessly, immensely grateful when rather than try to talk her out of it, Josie instead nuzzled into her neck - fingers tapping the same calming pattern as in the wardrobe that morning into her hip. 

Hope’s eyes flicked briefly toward the front of the car where Penelope sat excitedly talking, thankfully unaware of her minor breakdown, and holding Marcel’s rapt attention. The vampire kept his eyes steadily on the road before them - a necessity when driving at over 120mph - but Hope could tell all of his focus was actually on what the ravenette beside him was saying.

Breathing deeply she turned back to Josie, grinning when the witch pressed pillowy lips to her forehead and squeezed her arms around her, “How about you? It’s been a while since you’ve been away from Salvatore, especially without Lizzie.”

A hint of something flashed through the depths of Josie’s eyes, almost too quick to notice, but Hope caught it. Sorrow, and longing. The Siphoner echoed Hope’s earlier response, bringing one shoulder up in a half shrug as she reassured the Tribrid she was fine, smirking at the unamused look being sent her way by the wolf.

“I miss her, y’know, but it’s easier - when I’m with you and Pen. She said she’d definitely be home for Christmas, so I have that to look forward to at least. My moms gonna be here too, apparently.”

Hope tried not to let her own skepticism show, but she’d watched Caroline disappoint her daughters far too many times throughout the years to ever trust her word again, instead letting a smile settle onto her face as she thought about Christmas with the twins and Penelope. Maybe her own family could even make the trip up to Mystic Falls this year.

“That’s great news Jo! She texted me this morning, or yesterday I guess, it was mostly threats about keeping you safe around the mutts I live with, and some kind of backhanded compliment about making you happy?” She chuckled at the afronted look on the witch’s face, trailing a finger softly over the dramatic pout of her lips.

“Don’t be mad baby, she just loves you.” Tan cheeks flushed a deep crimson, the witch darting her eyes around the car as she failed to hide the pout still on her lips.

The Wolf smirked, leaning up once again to press a lingering kiss to the corner of Josie’s mouth before settling back into her. Colour had started to bleed into the sky around them and her fingers itched for her paints, but she ignored that in favour of letting the melodic sound of Josie and Penelope’s heart beats lull her back into a state of semi-sleep.

***

The car pulled to a stop slowly and Hope peared up through the window, lips twitching up into a large grin at the sight of her family seat, the compound located deep in the heart of the French Quarter. Turning swiftly toward Josie, she chuckled at the awestruck look adorning her face, before grabbing her hands and pulling her from the car, eager to lead her witches inside at last.

She left the witch to gape up at the impressive architecture, rushing around to Penelope’s door to open it for her and all but tugging her out of the vehicle, bouncing impatiently on her toes as the dark haired girl blinked grumpily at her for a moment before turning to take in the Mikaelson home.

Hope laughed, low and loud and clear, as Penelope’s eyes widened dramatically, slowly trailing up the outer walls, and darting from side to side in an attempt to take in as much of the building as she could, “Hope… You live here?”

Astonishment rang through her words and Hope nodded cheekily, already pulling bags from the boot to pile at her feet before shutting the door and flicking her hands through the air, muttering a rushed ‘ut fructum in corde meo’ and walking back to the still gaping witch as the bags disappeared in a shimmer of bronze magic.

“Yeah, when I’m not at school. Or one of the other properties.” The ravenette whirled on her, hand coming up to grab her wrist and tugging her forward slightly, green eyes blinking rapidly like something had had only just occurred to her.

“Other… You mean there are more places like this?” She looked so stunned for a moment that Hope feared she might actually faint, the Tribrid grabbed her waist to steady her, walking them slowly away from the car and toward the home. Leaning up on her toes, Hope locked eyes with the witch, playful grin tugging at the corners of her lips.

“Well, there’s nowhere like the compound really. But yeah, the Mikalesons have homes all over the world. Kinda the byproduct of being alive for so long, y’know.” Penelope nodded shakily, running a hand through her short hair and taking slow breaths.

“I just… I guess it never really hit me that you’re- well. A Mikaelson.” The Tribrid snorted, letting the other girl go, no longer worried her legs would give beneath her and caught her hand instead, twisting their fingers together and pressing a kiss to the back of her palm.

“Welcome to my home, Pen.” A blinding smile split the witches face, eyes crinkling in the corners and nose scrunching adorably. Josie appeared on her other side suddenly, bouncing on her toes as she tried in vain to look past the towering gates that acted as a ‘front door’.

Hope chuckled, tapping a quick pattern into the brunette’s side and leading them forward slowly, suddenly a lot more nervous about her witches actually entering her home. The gates swung open on silent hinges, and she hummed as they passed the ward line, feeling the familiar magic settle over her once again.

There was nothing quite like her aunt Freya’s wards, powerful, ancient and wild - supplemented by the blood of the crescent wolves, given freely in the ritual she’d used to draw them originally - and anchored by the life force of every original still living. They’d taken quite the hit when Hope’s parents, uncle and pack had died, but the Tribrid had been quick to tie herself to them, something her father had been against for a long time. The added surge of magic, drawn from the unending and previously untapped source that was the only Tribrid, had actually left the wards stronger than they’d ever been.

Quiet gasps echoed at her sides as they walked side by side into the courtyard, and for once she could appreciate how others must see her home. A sprawling manse of bare brick and stone, centuries of art work displayed in every conceivable way - from the tapestries and paintings that lined the walls, to the towering fountain that took pride of place before them, and the furniture and fittings that wouldn’t have looked out of place in a 16th century palace.

She hadn’t been lying before, there was nowhere quite like this place in the world. Some of the other properties they owned were just as beautiful, just as large or larger, centuries older or incredibly modern - yet none of them held a candle to the compound.

A knot of anxiety loosened in her chest, almost startling in the relief simply being home had provided. Hope paused, breathing deeply and letting the comforting smell coat her lungs. She’d missed being here, missed the quiet stability and timelessness of the rough brick and mismatched decor.

The rustling of feet drew her attention to the balcony, several familiar faces peering down at them with small smiles. Hope practically squealed, barreling up the stairs and into her aunt Keelin’s arms in the time it took her witches to notice they even had company. The deep laughs of the group of wolves echoed around the courtyard, breathing life into the ancient foundations.

Josie huffed out a laugh of her own, glancing at Penelope and sharing a fond smile with the shorter witch before linking their fingers and dragging her swiftly up the stairs and toward the group of people Hope was flying around, hugging everyone and talking a mile a minute, a huge grin causing her dimples to pop adorably.

Stopping shyly on the fringe of the group, Josie watched with interest as Hope seemed to grow suddenly serious, fist clenched and eyebrows furrowed as several of the wolves talked in rapid murmurs. She realised belatedly that the Tribrid was getting an update from Keelins pack as she caught the words ‘borders’, ‘bayou’ and ‘patrol’, and wondered for the first time just how involved with the supernatural community of New Orleans Hope was. She was, after all, royalty - Klaus’ heir to the throne, and deeply connected to every supernatural who called the city home.

Penelope shifted next to her, reaching for her phone as confusion tugged at her face. Looking at the screen, she tapped away for a moment, nibbling on her lip before tapping one last time and smiling in satisfaction, “Rose was asking if we got here okay.” Josie nodded, leaning into her and blinking slowly as she suddenly realised how tired she was. Ten hours in a car with a snoozing Tribrid had apparently drained her and she prayed Hope would show her to a bed soon, lest she fall asleep standing on the balcony.

At that moment the Tribrid looked up, eyes scanning over first Penelope and then Josie before she turned back to the group still speaking to her. She held up a hand to stop them, gesturing toward the witches and saying something that made several of them turn around - a mix of surprise and amusement painting across their faces as they subtly evaluated the two girls.

The tapping of Penelope’s fingers against the pulse of her wrist made Josie realise she’d stopped breathing, and she hastily drew in a deep breath, straightening her shoulders and blinking quickly to wipe some of the sleepy fog from her brain. Hope reached out to them with a smile, tilting her head as she wiggled her fingers and the brunette could do little more than follow behind Penelope as she tugged them forward and into the center of the small crowd.

A warm hand slipped over her hip as Hope pulled Josie into her side, the witch sighing quietly and leaning her weight into the wolf, “Penelope, Josie, this is my aunt Keelin,” she waved her hand shortly toward the woman stood in front of them and smiling as Josie grinned shyly and Penelope lit up, grabbing the older womans hand enthusiastically and introducing herself, eyes bright and smile full even as the wolves around them chuckled lowly.

Privately, Penelope noted how beautiful Keelin was, with thick curly black hair that sat about her shoulders wildly and smooth coffee coloured skin, her smile was small but sincere and her eyes glinted in a way the witch had come to associate with Hope - like she knew everything about you, but was still endlessly curious. She sighed internally, thinking how unfair it was to the mortals of the world that the Mikaelson family was so attractive and wondering just how many times she’d have the same thought this trip.

“It’s lovely to meet you Penelope, and you too Josie. The reprobates around you are members of my pack,” Several of the wolves present grumbled and growled good naturedly, but Keelin only rolled her eyes and ignored them, “Most of the pack lives here, but you probably won’t see many them until the family dinner tomorrow once everyone’s got in, and if you need anything whilst your here feel free to ask any of them, they’re on their best behaviour while you stay here.” She winked, smile widening at the soft laugh she earned from both witches.

Turning to Hope, she raised an eyebrow and squinted, tilting her head in an almost comical parody of the look Hope wore when she was about to make a cheeky comment, “We did set up some guest rooms, but since I doubt they’ll be being used I feel I should warn you Rebekah has promised to wake you bright and early when she gets in tomorrow - she’s requested that everyone be clothed ‘lest the image of niece be forever spoiled in her mind’.”

The Tribrid turned such an impressive shade of red so quickly Josie feared for a moment she’d pass out, though the witch doubted she was faring much better herself, face warm as she shifted on her feet and listened to the uproarious laughter of the wolves around them, several of them making comments about ‘the little wolf being all grown up’.

Beside her Penelope laughed lowly, cheeks a soft pink even as she smirked at Hope deviously, mouth opening to make what would undoubtedly be an inappropriately suggestive comment and pouting dramatically when Hope cut her off, “Okay! I’m going now, tell aunt Freya I’ll be by in half an hour - and I expect my nephew for at least a whole day whilst I’m here!”

Grabbing their hands, the Tribrid dragged her witches quickly away from the group, still blushing and muttering furiously about ‘embarrassing, meddling aunts’ and ‘stupid wolves’, Penelope giggling the whole way as she turned to wave goodbye jauntily, prompting a whole new round of laughter and more muttering from Hope.

***

An hour later Penelope and Josie were sat on Hope’s bed, pillows and blankets left scattered across the duvet from the play fight the Tribrid had started with Penelope as soon as they’d entered the room. The witch was still sporting pink cheeks and a self satisfied smirk, sprawled across the bed with her head in the other witches lap and Josie grinned down at her happily, running gentle fingers through her hair.

Green eyes blinked open suddenly, and Penelope twisted slightly to better look at the brunette, “I thought Hope was an only child?” Josie startled clearly not having expected the question, and nodded slowly, fingers stopping in their ministrations as she gazed down at her.

“She is, biologically, yes. Why do you ask?” The ravenette tilted her head, confusion written adorably across her features. Soft fingers smoothed out the furrow between her brows and she leaned into the touch, humming softly.

“Before, when she was frog-marching us away from her aunt, she said she wanted a day with her nephew…” Josie giggled quietly at the description, absentmindedly moving her hand to run through Penelope’s hair again and scrunching her nose, white teeth sinking into a full pink lip as she hummed.

“I guess she meant Freya’s son, Niklaus? She is nearly eighteen years older than him, it would make sense that they’d name her his aunt rather than his cousin. Less confusing.” Her shoulders raised into a shrug, left hand tapping against the other witches shoulder to get her to move before she wiggled herself down and snuggled into Penelope’s side.

The witch hummed, arm snaking around a slim waist as she pulled the taller girl to her and pressed a kiss to her forehead, “That makes sense. Niklaus?” Their legs tangled together, bodies pressed so close Josie swore she could feel the other girls heartbeat.

“After Hope’s dad. Niklaus Elijah Mikaelson. If he’d been a girl they were going to name him Tara Hayley, I think? Tara was Keelin’s mom’s name.” Her words trailed off into a whisper, frown tugging at her lips as she considered how much loss the family had endured.

As if sensing her impending sadness, Penelope pulled her impossibly closer, Josie all but lay on top of her, and grinned brightly, “They’re both gorgeous names. I can’t wait to meet him, and everyone else. It’s been a long time since I looked forward to a family dinner.”

She winced, internally scolding herself for how self-pitying her words sounded. While it was true that she hadn’t had many good experiences with family gatherings, Penelope definitely didn’t want to make a trip, or a conversation, that was supposed to be about Hope about herself. Sighing, she shook her head, tracing random patterns into the skin of Josie’s hip where her shirt had ridden up and smirking at the barely audible gasp it earned her.

“So we’ve got that date with Hope coming up…” Her fingers crept higher, skimming lightly back and forth over the smooth, tan skin of the witches back. A smile pressed into the corners of her mouth, legs shuffling as she squirmed away from the ticklish contact, only succeeding in moving even further into the ravenette’s space. 

“We do.” Penelope smirked as the words came out quiet and choked, hands pressing with increasing pressure as she trailed them from the bottom of the tallers girl's ribs and up to her shoulders. She skimmed her lips across a tan throat, barely pressing her teeth to the fluttering pulse she found.

Josie gasped again, louder, and tilted her head back, eyes falling closed lazily as the witch below her tailed scorching hot lips across her neck and jaw before stopping with her mouth hovering frustratingly close to pillowy lips. The brunette whined, peering down through her eyelashes and pouting as she caught the bright green eyes gazing up at her.

Electricity slipped up her spine and Josie groaned, arching forward as Penelope trailed featherlight fingers along her shoulders and down to follow the curve of her ribs, barely pressing a kiss to the witches lips only to let out a muffled yelp as the brunette surged forward and claimed her mouth.

Heat consumed her, spreading quickly out from her face and along her limbs before settling low in her stomach and she moaned as Penelope bit her lip with careful teeth, tongue pressing along the reddened flesh to soothe the ache. Pouty lips parted and Josie drowned in the taste of the witch, humming as she was suddenly flipped onto her back and dragging Penelope down to rest her weight fully on her, loving the way she was surrounded entirely by the witch.

Penelope leaned away, smirking as the witch below her chased her lips, eyes taking a moment to open and hands twisting into the material of her shirt, bunching it high around her waist and tugging, “Pen…”

Bringing her hand up, the ravenette drew her fingers over kiss swollen lips, eyes slightly glazed and breathing heavy. She slipped her hand along the curve of the witches jaw, curling her fingers behind her neck and pulling her forward into another kiss, knees falling to bracket her hips and Josie dropped her hands to the small of her back, lightly digging her nails into the skin there.

Moaning, Penelope kissed her harder, pinning her to the bed and wrenching her lips away from the sweetness of Josie’s mouth to trail them down the column of her throat. Hands slipped underneath her shirt, nails dragging over the hard plane of a toned stomach and the ravenette melted, panting hotly against the side of the taller witches neck and desperately trying in vain to stop the grinding of her hips as Josie’s fingers bumped into the lace edge of her bra.

Distantly, Josie registered the sound of voices outside Hope’s door, but Penelope had sat up on her stomach, hands falling over hers to drag them slowly but surely upwards before squeezing her fingers softly over the witches own and leaning into the pressure, hands leaving Josie’s and coming up to run through her hair as she rocked down and murmured softly.

Josie’s mind was a swirling storm of nothing but soft lace and softer skin, her pulse thudded dully in her ears and her eyes stayed locked on the back of her hands under Penelope’s shirt, marvelling at the movement of her fingers and how full her hands felt - how warm the witch was, the way her heartbeat echoed faintly through her skin and her breathing grew more and more labored the longer she kept her hands in place delicately cupping her breasts.

“Hey, so Keelin was thinking-Oh…” Hope’s voice filtered into the brunette’s ears from a thousand miles away and underwater and the witch found herself taking an embarrassing amount of time to react to her presence, only truly realising what she’d heard when Penelope’s eyes flew open, blown pupils surrounded by a thin ring of glowing gold and locked onto the Tribrid.

Josie lay frozen beneath her, heart still in her chest and breath caught in her throat as her gaze flicked from the witches face to Hope’s, watching as the wolves eyes flashed amber and stayed that way, drawn obviously to Penelope’s chest and Josie’s hands upon it. Heat shot through her, adrenaline flooding her system as her bones thrummed with a mix of excitement and embarrassment.

Slowly, she slid her hands from beneath Penelope’s shirt, letting them fall to her thighs instead where she began tapping a quick pattern above her knee. Hope took stuttering steps toward the bed in time with each tap of her fingers and Josie couldn’t remember the last time she’d be so anxious to see the way a situation played out.

Penelope leaned forward, transfixed by the slow sway of Hope’s hips and the way her fangs extended to pierce her lip as she ran her fingers across Josie’s throat. The witch shuddered, gasping as Hope surged forward, hands coming up to cup Penelope’s face as she pulled her into a frantic kiss, chest rumbling in a possessive growl that made every muscle in her body clench with need.

“Hope…” Voice little more than a breathy whimper, Josie all but melted through the mattress as the Tribrid pulled away from Penelope, nipping at her bottom lip and pushing her sideways gently to rest against the pillows at the head of the bed before taking her spot atop the witch, lacing their fingers and pinning her hands by her head as she claimed her lips hungrily. 

Razor sharp fangs pressed dangerously into her bottom lip and Josie gasped, moaning as Hope’s tongue swept first over her lip and then into her mouth. She arched into the weight holding her to the bed, senses on overload as a hot mouth trailed first along her jaw and then down her neck, pausing to suck a bruise into her pulse point that ached all the more deliciously for the fangs pressed to it.

A whimper caused her eyes to fly open and Josie watched Penelope watch Hope devour her, thighs rubbing together between the bracket of the wolves legs at the golden ring still surrounding her pupils and the tongue running along her collarbone. 

Hope pulled back, pleased smirk tugging at the corners of her lips causing her fangs to peak out and a ring of amber blazing outside the black pool of her pupil. It was the reflection of gold from her own eyes in the wolfs that jolted her back reality, the witch realising all at once where this was inevitably headed if someone didn’t put a stop to it. 

It was as Penelope leaned into Hope’s side, mouth trailing along a pale throat and the Tribrid groaning animalistically that it occurred to Josie that she’d have to be the one to put a stop to it. Her hands had fallen to Hope’s thighs at some point, thumbs rubbing circles into her hips. 

A red glow erupted from under her palms and it was the magic cascading through her that made her notice just how charged the air had become, lightning bursting in pockets all around them as the windows shook in their frames and Hope’s room trembled.

Breathing deeply, she closed her eyes, raising her palms out in front of herself and whispering “moveri” before pushing her hands apart forcefully. Glancing up through her eyelashes she saw Penelope, held to the far right wall and panting, eyes slowly returning to their natural green and knees shaking. 

The desperate shine had left her eyes and Josie released the magic holding her slowly, watching as she sank down the wall and to the ground. Turning to her left she saw Hope - shock having chased her wolf from the surface much quicker than Penelope had managed to recover - stood shyly against the closet door, cheeks a burning red and hands trembling lightly.

The brunette dropped the spell completely, sighing quietly as she felt her own heart racing behind her ribs. For a moment there was silence, it sat thick and heavy in the room, mingling with the last of the magic to create a suppressive atmosphere - broken by Hope.

With tentative steps, the Tribrid approached the bed, hands reaching to smooth out mussed auburn hair as she perched herself in the top most corner, avoiding Josie’s eye’s and flinching as Penelope settled onto the other side of the bed causing it to move ever so slightly.

“I… Uhm-” She struggled for words, fists clenched to stop the shaking in her fingers and azure eyes shot up to meet first Josie’s, then Penelope’s gaze, the silent request for someone else to speak first screaming at the witches from the glassy depths of Hope’s eyes.

Clearing her throat, Penelope swiped her tongue across kiss swollen lips and smirked, “So. That happened.” At Josie’s glare her smirk faltered, head tilting as she considered the witch next to her, “Would anyone like to discuss what just happened? Or should we all pretend we’re not painfully turned on right now?”

Josie’s mouth fell open, eyes wide as heat rose rapidly in her cheeks and she stared into Penelope’s innocent expression. Hope raised an eyebrow, the corner of her mouth ticking up and her head shaking softly, “We should probably talk about it, right?”

***

Hope appeared in the doorway to one of the many studies, hair damp and smile wide as she spotted Keelin and Freya sat by the fire, baby Nik asleep in his mom's lap. She walked in quietly, feet silent against the thick rug covering the floor in an effort not to wake the tired little boy.

She took in the sight of her aunt slowly, trying not to overreact to the abundance of bandages, healing salves, and faint pink lines she could see scattered across her bare skin. Gold barely danced at the corners of her vision and the young wolf screwed her eyes shut tightly, shaking her head and smiling weakly at the concerned gazes now pinned to her. 

Sinking to the ground between her aunts, she sighed happily, leaning against Freya’s side and closing her eyes as gentle fingers carded through her hair, magic tingling from her scalp down as her hair dried under her aunt's power.

Lips pressed to the side of her head and warmth that had nothing to do with the fire before her surged through her chest, “Hey, little wolf. Keelin told me you sat with me earlier, I’m sorry I wasn’t awake to greet you and your witches.”

Hope shook her head, pressing closer to the blonde and humming when Keelin smoothed a hand down her back, “It’s okay, you need your rest. I’m just glad you're awake now.” 

“Me too, Keelin’s been telling me all about Penelope and Josie,” The Tribrid turned to her aunt with a suspicious look plastered across her face, snorting in disbelief at the innocent expression she found, “So where are these lovely witches I’ve been hearing so much about?”

“Well Josie’s taking a shower and Penelope was dead asleep when I left my room, I figured I should probably save the family introductions till tomorrow, they’ve both had a long day.” If there was the slightest blush coating her cheeks as she spoke about the girls she’d left behind in her room, Hope ignored it.

Her aunts shared a smirk over her head and she ignored that too, choosing instead to carefully smooth her fingers over the bouncy chestnut curls of her nephew and grinning at his sleepy murmurs as he nestled further into Keelin’s stomach. Glancing up, she blushed harder at the adoring looks on the older womens’ faces.

“Anyway, Marcel didn’t drive me here all the way from school so you could tease me about my…” Freya raised an eyebrow, mouth ticking up into a smirk, “About Josie and Penelope. How are you, aunt Freya? What even happened, Dr S was pretty light on the details when filling me in. Didn’t really give me more than ‘attack’ and ‘still alive’ if I’m honest.”

The older witch sighed, hand running through her hair and eyebrows almost meeting with the force of her frown, “Truthfully, I don’t remember much, which is terrifying in itself…” Keelin pressed a hand to her knee, bringing their hands up to her lips when Freya grabbed it, “I was out in the bayou, doing the monthly blessing. Keelin told me the pack would be running along the northern border to check on some disturbance Vincent’s witches reported a few days before, so I was at the southern ritual circle.”

Hope shifted, sitting up properly so she could take Freya’s free hand in her own, playing with the rings on her fingers like she used to when she was much younger. Nik whimpered, grabbing a fist full of Keelin’s shirt and scrunching his tiny nose, calming slightly when the two Alpha’s pressed warm hands to him.

Freya squeezed Hope’s hand before pulling hers free to run her fingers through Nik’s hair, whispering “Somnus dimisso capite” gently and smiling when her son finally settled entirely, “Everything was fine, it was just a normal full moon. Nik was with Vincent, the blessing was going perfectly… and then I woke up in the back of a truck, some humans found me near the highway - covered in blood and muttering furiously about the northern lights, according to them at least.”

Stretching her shoulders back and rolling to her feet, the blonde groaned dramatically at the series of pops and cracks that her joints released. Holding out a hand, she helped Hope to her feet with a reassuring smile, pressing a hand to her wife’s arm as she stood with their son held carefully to her.

“The last thing I remember is thinking it was suddenly very cold, and it had gotten darker. Then nothing. It’s like my memories of the attack are just gone, I’ve tried every spell, every potion, I can think of. Even let Vin do some of his weird voodoo healing, no dice.” She shrugged, leading her family out of the study and through the corridors.

The Tribrid thought it over carefully as they walked, but nothing about it made any sense to her. If whoever it was had wanted to kill Freya, then they’d clearly had enough opportunity. And it obviously wasn’t about the wolves either, they’d hardly been defenceless, but ironically the full moon was one of their most vulnerable times. 

Stopping outside the door to the nursery, Hope distracted herself with helping put her nephew to bed. She tucked him in tightly and pressed a kiss to his head, and wondered if her parents had ever put her to bed like this, in this very room.

Tracing her fingers over the crescent moon carved into the head of the cot, she whispered goodnight into the silent room and tiptoed her way out and back into the hall, shutting the door softly behind her and meeting her aunts adoring looks with rolling eyes and a pleased smile.

“What? I barely get to see him since school started back up. He’s already grown so much!” Crossing her arms, the Tribrid pretended to sulk, but the facade was ruined by the smirk pulling at her lips, “Anyways. Do we have any idea about who could be behind the attack? Or why at least?”

A look passed between the older women, the kind of silent communication Hope secretly wondered if she and her witches were developing, “Well, there were also two break-ins. Here, and at the Mystic Falls mansion, Marcel checked the mansion before picking you up and he said everything looked fine but Rebekah will double check when she drops you back off at school.”

“And as best we can tell, nothing has been taken from, altered or added to the compound. My pack has been over every inch they have access to. Kol, Davina and Rebekah are going to go through the whole place with a fine tooth comb over the weekend. For now, try not to worry so much Hope, just enjoy being home while you can.” Keelin smoothed a hand down her arm, dark eyes shining with compassion.

“But-”

“No buts Hope, let us handle this for now. I wanted you close while we figured things out but not so you could get involved.” Freya held up a hand to stop the argument on the tip of the wolf's tongue, “Show your witches the city, spend time with everyone whilst we’re all in one place, enjoy the break from school. If we need your help, you know we’ll ask, okay?”

Hope nodded, sighing. They’d somehow walked the length of the compound to find themselves in front of the Tribrid’s door and despite her ten hour nap earlier, she found herself strangely eager to get to bed. Freya wrapped her into a hug, pulling her tightly to her body and breathing against the top of her head, “I love you, little wolf. I’m glad you're home.”

Squeezing a little harder, she tried to discreetly wipe away the tears that had gathered in the corners of her eyes, “I love you too, aunt Freya. I’m glad to be home. And I’m really happy you’re okay.” Releasing the blonde, she turned to Keelin, falling into her open arms.

Stepping away from her aunts, she smiled weakly before wishing them a goodnight and pushing through her bedroom door. Hope was greeted by the sight of her witches, sat in her bed and surrounded by pillows as Penelope patiently plaited Josie’s hair, stopping every so often to readjust the taller witches head and smiling fondly while the burnette gushed about the plans she and Lizzie were making for their birthday.

Humming, she sped over to the bed, slipping onto the duvet and planting herself directly in front of Josie, grinning at the astonished look on her face and leaning forward to press a kiss to her nose, “So, how do you think Lizzie would feel about your birthday party happening at the Mikaelson Mystic Falls Mansion?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...
> 
> I hope it has been worth the wait, next chapter will really get some of the larger plot points rolling, and fingers crossed I manage to write it in a reasonable amount of time.
> 
> Just some housekeeping to go over, now I'm British, so one of the many things about America I'm unsure of is the age of consent. It should be said now that this fic will include smut, and probably quite a few scenes that will earn the M rating. Josie is currently 16, about a month away from her 17th birthday, Penelope is recently 17 and Hope will be 18 a couple months after the new year (it's currently October).
> 
> If any of that makes you uncomfortable, then first of all I'm confused about how you got so far into this fic, and second of all, just don't read it dude. I will put warnings in the chapter notes if there will be smut to follow but otherwise it's your responsibility.
> 
> Please let me know what you thought, I appreciate all comments/criticisms/feedback and honestly I just really like to know that people still like where this is going, I live for validation.
> 
> Thanks,  
WK7

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope you liked it, and for those of you returning, I hope it was just as good as you remembered.
> 
> As always, please feel free to leave comments and criticisms, I love to know what you all think and how I can improve. I also take suggestions, so if there's something specific, or someone specific, that you'd like to see in this fic, just let me know!
> 
> Thanks, WK7


End file.
